


close for comfort

by last



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 48,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last/pseuds/last
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it all begins when ilhoon lands himself a job as a secretary, and too bad that he was never asked if he’s the type to maintain his composure around attractive lawyers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> (a.k.a. secretary au)
> 
> it’s been a while but i’m back! what i have here is... something that’s going to be very long, therefore it’ll be written and posted in three parts? the first is basically scene-setting and relationship progression, the second is romance and where it starts to get juicy, and the third should be plenty of action plus office shenanigans. i thought that it would be better to break it up a little and i just want to provide new fic even if it isn’t already complete! i guess in terms of genre, this is in a similar vein to _cherry bomb_ , because writing angsty things is draining imo and i have so many of them in progress. and i just wanted to have fun and write another light-hearted, self-indulgence-y fic. that’s it.
> 
> and i clearly do not work in law, but moving on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which 1) having a crush is exactly the same at any age, 2) ilhoon has particularly annoying friends, and 3) sexual tension happens to commence against all expectations.

Working for a law firm sounds pretty impressive if it’s left at that; revealing that it’s as a secretary is rather underwhelming after the initial awe. It’s more than what Ilhoon’s parents had expected he’d even get though – everybody had predicted that he’d be out of college, if he got that far, and straight into his ideal life of staying at home, sleeping in and not much else. In a way he’s sure proved them wrong (and that’s one of his favourite hobbies). It’s still a job after all.

Ilhoon smooths down his shirt before heading out the door, yells goodbye to Donggeun and Sungjae who probably haven’t even woken up yet – but if he has to be up this early now, they can at least suffer a little too – and remembers to grab a banana from the kitchen. They’re out of apples (or, really, none of them can seem to get over their own laziness and buy any).

The bus stops at the next street over, the same place he would wait in order to get to campus up until last summer. It’s slightly chilly now that it’s autumn, the gentle wind blowing at his hair that he had put in too much effort trying to perfect. It bothers him more than it should, but not for long. He’s the only person catching this bus and he gets on straight away, takes a seat by the window so he doesn’t miss his stop like he used to as a student.

The building is a high-rise one in a wealthier area of the city – rather foreign to Ilhoon but he guesses that he’ll get used to it. Not that he has much choice anyway. There’s a travel agency on one of the other floors, a real estate company on another, both a bit too out of reach for Ilhoon based on their flashy signs in the lobby. It’s a whole different world now.

He presses the button to take him up to the floor he had visited for the first time a week ago, breathes in deeply as if to prepare himself for the day and whatever it has in store for him. Filing, photocopying and awfully polite introductions, he predicts – truly riveting. As long as he’s getting paid for it, he supposes.

The receptionist pays him some notice when he steps out of the elevator. She asks if he’s the new secretary – _yes, I am_ – and directs him towards an office nearby, says he’s being expected – _okay, thanks_.

“By the way, I’m Bomi,” she nods at him before he goes. “Don’t be too nervous. We don’t bite.”

And Ilhoon nods back to be polite, forgets to even introduce himself in return, and heads past the frosted glass walls for the closed door she had pointed to. The nameplate on it reads ‘Lee Minhyuk’ in bold letters engraved in silver. He knocks a couple of times and enters once he’s been given the invitation.

Minhyuk’s a somewhat familiar face – he had interviewed Ilhoon himself and he failed to realise who he actually was at first. (Not one of his finest moments, he admits.) He’s a rather short guy, filled to the brim with enthusiasm and nice enough. There’s definitely room for him to be worse – Ilhoon should probably consider himself lucky that he isn’t stuck with a boss that doesn’t even smile. It was already obvious that he’s set on having the best firm of them all though, being the best in general, but who wouldn’t. He called this place his pride.

He takes it upon himself to show Ilhoon around, introduce him to everybody so he doesn’t have to do it himself. (And thank God for that.)

Other than Minhyuk and Bomi, there’s Eunkwang, the oddly upbeat guy rummaging around the kitchen area of the lounge when they find him. He hits his head on the top of a cupboard thanks to Minhyuk making him jump, still turns around and gives them a hello with a bright smile. He’s searching for a packet of crackers he had left there, he claims – one that Minhyuk reminds him he had already eaten last week. Against all expectations, he turns out to be Minhyuk’s personal secretary. He’s the person to go to if Ilhoon has any questions, he insists, but he isn’t so sure about that. What’s even more unbelievable than that is that he’s the same age as Minhyuk – they were high school friends. He never would have guessed.

Past Minhyuk’s office is Chorong’s. She’s got black hair past her shoulders, heels that click against the hard floor of the office so it’s easy to tell where she is. She’s a force to be reckoned with when it comes to legal matters, Minhyuk lets Ilhoon know, regardless of how sweet she is around the firm. Facing off against her is something nobody should wish for in life if they want to live, not that Ilhoon has much to worry about. She offers him one of the Ferrero Rochers sitting on her desk as a welcome, promises that she won’t work him too hard, although she might not be able to keep that if she has a deadline coming up. He thinks he can at least handle that.

And there’s a third lawyer at the firm, one described by Minhyuk with a laugh as the second most handsome guy around here. He wasn’t exactly lying though – he’s undeniably attractive, tidily cut hair and a nicely fitted white shirt, his suit jacket hanging on the back of his chair. He does look good— _great_ —something like that. Ilhoon forgets to blink. And, right, his name is Hyunsik. Im Hyunsik, that’s what the plate on his door says. Ilhoon keeps that in mind, repeats it to himself a few times to familiarise himself with it. Perhaps he’ll be seeing a lot of him around here. (Perhaps that’s what he’s suddenly hoping for. He wouldn’t mind.)

A short distance away, there’s a small office for Ilhoon beside the copying and printing room. It’s pleasant enough – got a sleek desk with a computer, a phone next to it so everybody can reach him and a tiny potted cactus for decoration. Ilhoon could bring along his own bits and pieces too, make it a little more like home. He doesn’t have any complaints though. It’s probably better than any other place he could’ve ended up at, as if he’d know.

Minhyuk leaves him to it, like he knows what he’s doing with one hundred percent certainty. (And he spends the day doing not much of, well, anything. A bit of copying here and there, Chorong asks him to file a couple of documents for her before lunch. It’s as exciting as he had imagined – not really at all.)

 

 

 

 

“Have fun today?” Sungjae sneers once Ilhoon drops himself down onto the couch, lets out a sigh and his head fall back. Sungjae leans in closer and Ilhoon knew he’d be ready to bother him the second he got home. “Hm, hyung?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t call it fun,” he rolls his eyes at the ceiling. “I probably wouldn’t even call it boring.”

“Well, someone’s got to do it. Didn’t think it would be you though,” Donggeun joins in for absolutely no reason.

“Thanks, guys. Friends of the year as always.”

“Come on, there really wasn’t one thing worth mentioning?” Sungjae asks, completely ignoring all cues to drop it already as he tends to. “I thought you’d be bragging about it, even if it was shit.”

“What? All I did was copy and file,” Ilhoon folds his arms, plays it cool and nonchalant like usual. “Not that I didn’t expect that, but you know.”

“Okay, but was there anyone hot,”

Ilhoon tries not to smile at that, almost lets out a tiny laugh but it’s enough to give him away. He can’t stand it when this happens because Sungjae never lets go of an opportunity like it, never has in his life.

“Spill,” Sungjae demands. “Hyung, you’re too obvious.”

“Shut up, Sungjae. Have you never tried keeping your mouth shut for once?”

“Wow, Ilhoon-hyung knows a hot lawyer guy,” he nudges Donggeun, tries to get him involved again as he ignores Ilhoon completely. “He’s a lawyer, right?”

“I’m gonna shower,” Ilhoon gets up. He isn’t going to talk about it, no way, especially not to these two. “See you freaks later.”

 

 

 

 

The phone sitting on Ilhoon’s desk rings for a moment then stops. The caller ID lets him know that it’s Hyunsik and he heads for his office, braces himself a little since he hasn’t seen him yet today. He gives his door a light knock before entering, waits for his invitation to come inside and does once he gets it.

He’s sitting behind his desk, looks good as he always seems to. He’s got a pair of wire glasses sitting on his nose at the moment – Ilhoon decides right there and then that he likes them both on and off. Hyunsik pushes them up, and he holds up a pile of paper that he had lying by his keyboard.

“Could you get me two copies of this?” he holds it out towards Ilhoon and he takes it. He tells him he’ll be back shortly.

Ilhoon remembers to breathe once he’s out of there, he still gets kind of tense for some reason. (Some reason, meaning that he can’t help but find Hyunsik almost unbearably attractive, dare he admit it. It has him wonder—)

He clears his mind and reminds himself not to be foolish. He brings the sheets to the copying room like he’s supposed to, closes the lid on them one by one and lets the machine do the work, watches the light repeatedly slide from one end to the other. Once complete, he gathers them all up and takes the time to order them, neatly align them for Hyunsik too. Maybe he’ll notice the effort he’s made – maybe he’ll be touched that Ilhoon isn’t a total mess.

And then he’s back in his office.

“Oh, hey. Thanks,” Hyunsik smiles at him, far more brightly than anyone should over such a minor gesture. (Or this early in the day, for that matter.) “Did you have any trouble with that?”

Ilhoon shakes his head and at least he isn’t lying.

“Ah, good. But if you ever need anything, you’re welcome to ask me,” he offers, and perhaps Ilhoon would be more willing to do that than go to Eunkwang for advice. He’s too busy being run around by Minhyuk anyway.

Ilhoon returns to his office only to be sent a document from Chorong – another copying job – and he’s back out of there already. Not that he’s complaining when this is becoming second nature to him now. Close the lid, press the largest button, easy. Well, until the machine decides to jam about halfway through and he checks the display panel just in case. No problems with the paper, none with the ink either. Whatever it is, he isn’t going to be held responsible for this.

He supposes he could fetch Hyunsik considering it was barely ten minutes ago since he said he could come to him with any issues – perhaps even copying dilemmas – or he could stay standing here like a total idiot instead. Yeah, that sounds about right.

“Ilhoon?” _Hyunsik?_ Yes, definitely Hyunsik calls out.

And Ilhoon almost jumps out of his skin, attempts to compose himself enough to respond, “Oh—hey...”

“Is the copier acting up?” he walks inside, gets closer and Ilhoon suddenly forgets how to breathe again. (Not cool, Ilhoon. Not cool.) “Eunkwang didn’t tell you—of course he didn’t.”

Ilhoon takes a step back so Hyunsik can take care of it. He gives the bottom of the machine a firm kick, and another one, and it miraculously starts up again.

“It happens sometimes,” he laughs. “Yeah, they don’t want to get a new one unless it’s truly dead,” he pauses for a moment, then looks back at Ilhoon. “You should come for lunch when you’re done.”

Ilhoon nods although the thought of it makes his stomach swirl a little. Everybody tends to leave to eat while he stays behind in the lounge. He and Hyunsik with their lunchboxes and polite conversations that make him flush anyway. They help him to get to know him though, so there’s a positive.

“Hm, I can’t say that I have much time to meet anybody,” Hyunsik supposes and Ilhoon isn’t even sure how the topic turned to this, but in a way it’s a relief to hear. (As if Hyunsik would like him in the first place. Come on now.) “I mean, no, I would make time but I haven’t found—yeah, that’s it.”

Ilhoon takes a bite of his banana – they still haven’t bought apples – and he nods along with everything that Hyunsik is saying. It’s refreshing to have a conversation like this here, it feels easy-going and like they’re friends rather than colleagues. He isn’t entirely sure if that’s what they are.

“I’m happy though,” Hyunsik smiles at Ilhoon, and he really does seem it. “It’ll happen when it happens, won’t it?”

At least that’s out of the way. The next step is to somehow be so irresistibly alluring that Hyunsik finds that person – Ilhoon, of course. That certainly isn’t unrealistic at all, but he can dream.

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk’s asked Ilhoon to wait around the reception for the coffee guy from across the street. As if making copies and filing documents wasn’t fun enough, now he gets to play delivery boy from office to office. He rests against the front desk, gives Bomi a nod of acknowledgement every now and then until the elevator finally comes up and opens on their floor.

This guy walks— _stumbles_ —over carrying one of those cup holders for four coffees, a brown cap on his head and a matching apron hanging from his neck. He hands it over to Ilhoon, somehow without spilling a single drop on the ground, and takes a quick look around.

“Um, hey, you’re new around here, aren’t you?” he asks. He’s got a peculiar voice, one Ilhoon hasn’t heard anywhere else before. He nods in response. “Is Chorong busy at the moment?”

Ilhoon shrugs but says he’ll see when he reaches her office. He gets a thumbs up in return, seems to have given this guy a reason to be ecstatic at ten in the morning.

Minhyuk’s office is the first one to the left of the floor – the same side Chorong’s is. Ilhoon heads there before hers and makes his deliveries to a very chipper Minhyuk and Eunkwang who thank him kindly before chatting away again. Then he knocks on Chorong’s door and brings her coffee over to her desk, sets it down on her daisy-shaped coaster.

“The coffee guy wants to know if you’re busy,” Ilhoon mumbles to her because he has no idea what it is he’s after.

“Oh, don’t worry about him,” she insists and stands up, leaves her office along with Ilhoon.

He watches as she marches right over to the guy and prods him in the chest, makes him laugh as she calls him some strange nickname, he assumes. He still isn’t quite sure what’s going on. He walks straight past them and towards Hyunsik’s office on the other side of the floor to be greeted with that same old smile.

 

 

 

 

“Morning, Ilhoon,” Bomi perks up behind the front desk as Ilhoon approaches from the elevator, barely awake yet despite the hot tea he’s brought in a flask. “Hyunsik asked if you would see him as soon as possible.”

Already. He heads over to his office even before his own, figures he may as well rather than going back and forth. He walks in on Hyunsik fixing his tie, probably in the reflection of his monitor.

“Ah, good morning,” he greets Ilhoon with a keenness in his voice as always. “I have some filing for you to do, if that’s alright,” he frowns a bit as if he’s sorry about it. “If you could just put the documents in the folders labelled with the corresponding dates, that’d be great.”

They’re separated into two piles on the floor, paper clips and staples holding certain sheets together. Ilhoon kneels by the cabinets to get started, sets down his flask and sifts through the documents although he suddenly reminds himself to be self-conscious, to imagine that Hyunsik is watching him as if he doesn’t have better things to do. And then he remembers that he only wears tight pants, every single day without fail unless it’s summer, so if Hyunsik happens to be looking in his general direction at all—

His face grows hot and he blushes to himself over nothing. Hyunsik can’t see though, thank God he at least can’t see this.

“Ilhoon,” he calls out and Ilhoon feels his footsteps hitting the ground as he walks from his desk. “I’m just going to the lounge for a minute. Do you need anything?”

“Oh—I’m fine,” he stutters and he watches Hyunsik leave. He lets out a huge sigh of the breath he’s been holding in.

He does a better job at filing, or anything, while Hyunsik isn’t around. He puts away a document from last December, a letter labelled as this May. He’s almost halfway done by the time Hyunsik’s back and he ignores him to focus on the task at hand, thinking maybe it’ll help.

“You like chocolate, don’t you, Ilhoon?” Hyunsik crouches down beside him from nowhere, shocks the life out of him (but when does he not), and holds out an opened box. “A client sent these to us today. You should have one.”

He picks a round white chocolate, one with pink sugar dusted on top. He takes it into his mouth and lets it sit on his tongue as Hyunsik smiles back at him, gets up and sits back at his desk again. (It’s got a strawberry centre and it’s not as heavy as he had expected.) He continues filing.

There’s a knock on the door some minutes later and, oddly enough, it’s Minhyuk.

“Hyunsik, have you seen—ah,” he notices him on the ground with all of these sheets of paper. “Ilhoon, I’ve emailed you some instructions to tend to after you’re done. Keep up the good work.”

And he’s gone again. Between having nothing to do and a constant stream of tasks, Ilhoon isn’t certain which he prefers. Well, a job is a job after all. Nobody ever said that it would be particularly interesting or easy, although despite the uncontrollable flustering he still seems to get, he likes staying in Hyunsik’s office the most.

If it wasn’t already obvious enough, he just likes him the most.

 

 

 

 

“I hate to break it to you, hyung, but we need an update,” Sungjae announces the moment Ilhoon opens the front door. He ignores him and turns to lock it. “On you and Mr. Hot Lawyer Guy.”

“About _what_.”

“The guy you wanna b—”

“I have literally never said anything like that in my entire life.”

“And yet your mind just went there.”

“I don’t think about— _hyung_ ,” he glares at Donggeun, quite contently sitting there in the middle of all the action. It’s probably comedy to him. “Staying neutral is not an option here. Pick a side.”

“Of course he loves me more than you, hyung,” Sungjae snorts at Ilhoon as if he’s a complete idiot. “Besides, being on this side is funnier because it means you getting your panties in a twist.”

 

 

 

 

“Ilhoon,” Minhyuk steps one foot into the room and holds onto the edge of the door as he peers inside. “Hyunsik is staying late tonight. Would you be able to stick around in case he needs any assistance?”

Ilhoon doesn’t think before responding, without asking for the specifics, “Sure—yes, sir.”

“Thanks,” Minhyuk disappears off again.

Well, there’s something to look forward to, although no good thing in life seems to come without a cost. He keeps it at the back of his mind for the entire day, until it’s five and everybody else is starting to go while he heads to Hyunsik’s office.

“Hey,” he dares to step inside. “I heard that you’re going to be working late tonight.”

“Oh—Minhyuk told you to stay back?” Hyunsik asks and Ilhoon had gathered that he had been told. Not that he seems disappointed or anything, he’s suddenly perkier than most people are after working for eight whole hours. “Sorry about this, I won’t keep you for too long.”

“It’s alright. I don’t have anywhere else to be,” Ilhoon offers him a little smile and takes a seat opposite his desk – the only chair in here besides the one Hyunsik is sitting on.

“I don’t know if I have much for you to do, but it’ll be nice to have somebody to talk to,” he smiles back, a thousand times brighter than the sun is at this time of the year.

He turns to his monitor and continues typing. Ilhoon’s watches for a short while, figures that he’s making things awkward and scans the room instead despite being all too familiar with it now. He starts to watch Hyunsik again, thinking that as long as he avoids his face it’ll be fine.

“You must be getting bored,” Hyunsik says out of nowhere. “I know it probably isn’t much more interesting, but you can sit around here if you want.”

Why not – Ilhoon brings his chair to the other side of the desk and sets it down next to Hyunsik. He’s typing out a report of some kind, similar to the sort Ilhoon’s had to file away for him.

“Exciting, isn’t it?” he lets out a laugh. “I probably won’t finish tonight, so we’ll close up before seven.”

Fair enough, although it’ll be even darker then than it is at five. Ilhoon’s never been particularly fond of getting home when it’s pitch black – it still makes him feel uneasy regardless of how safe this area and his own neighbourhood are both known to be. It’ll just be a sacrifice he has to make tonight.

“Somehow I hadn’t even registered that it’s already Friday,” Hyunsik says while typing. “Got any plans for the weekend, Ilhoon?”

“I don’t think so,” Ilhoon shrugs to himself because Hyunsik hasn’t turned from the monitor. “I like staying at home, I guess.”

“Hm, so do I,” he replies. “Nothing quite like late mornings and sleeping in.”

“Yeah,” Ilhoon allows himself to grin – Hyunsik isn’t looking anyway. He’s saving his report, a backup copy too, then closes the document. He chooses to shut down the computer and the screen goes black.

“Are you hungry?” Hyunsik swivels his chair around and asks. “How about we have dinner?”

Together, Ilhoon assumes. That’s what he means, isn’t it? Of course – he said ‘we’.

“Are you sure?” he asks back.

“I’ll take you home afterwards. Don’t worry about it,” Hyunsik adds and it’s a pretty convincing offer.

What else can Ilhoon say but, “Okay.”

The front of the office is locked up now and so dark without most of the lights on. Hyunsik’s got a key to lift up the shutter and let the two of them out, and he lowers it back down and locks it again. They head for the underground car park – Ilhoon’s never been there before since, well, he doesn’t drive – and he takes a wild guess as to which car is Hyunsik’s.

He’s spot on (although he had narrowed it down to two rather than one, so he perhaps doesn’t actually win here).

Hyunsik drives a jet black Mercedes – it suits him too well. The interior matches with its dark leather seats and stylish interface, and Ilhoon doesn’t consider himself to know a whole lot about cars but he’s sure this is one with a hefty price tag. And he was already certain that Hyunsik had money but this is a sudden reminder of just how much. He pulls his seat belt across as Hyunsik pushes his key into the ignition, starts the engine with a rich roaring sound.

He takes them to an Italian restaurant not too far away – how fancy, this is the kind of place people go to for dates or hold celebrations. People who are loaded, that is. It isn’t one of those small, homely bistros that Ilhoon would go to with his family when he was younger.

Hyunsik orders a steak, medium rare, with a glass of red wine like they’re both nothing much. Ilhoon settles on a sea bass with lemon and just some water – he isn’t exactly a fan of wine and he doesn’t want to be too bold when Hyunsik’s offering to pay either. (Not that he probably even cares, but still.)

Ilhoon takes a sip from his glass to clear the dryness in his mouth, and he curiously asks, “Do you eat here often?”

And Hyunsik shakes his head, “No, or at all really, but I thought I could repay you for your hard work. I feel like I’ve been giving you so much to do lately.”

“Well—I’m only doing my job,” Ilhoon lets out a quiet laugh, more sheepishly than he had intended.

“I still think you deserve something in return though,” Hyunsik insists, that smile on his face being as persuasive as ever. “If there’s anything I could do for you...”

There could be one thing (that isn’t quite _date me_ or _fall head over heels in love with me for absolutely no reason_ ).

“Actually, I... I have a complex about going home when it’s dark out,” Ilhoon admits. “I was dreading tonight but then you said—”

“I can take you home,” Hyunsik offers, right on cue. “Wait for me every evening and we can go together.”

And that’s what he does after dinner’s been paid for – with his debit card, not credit. Ilhoon directs him to his apartment between conversations, Hyunsik promises to remember the route for next week, and this could be a more than perfect arrangement.

“See you on Monday,” he waves Ilhoon off as he steps out of the car. He waits for him to get inside before driving away.

 

 

 

 

“Look who’s decided to come home,” Sungjae yells over to Donggeun – lounging on the couch – from the kitchen. He’s digging scoops out of an ice cream tub, piling them into a tall glass and most likely about to pour in the can of coke sitting nearby to make a float. “You’re very late tonight, hyung.”

“I had to stay for a couple of hours,” Ilhoon shrugs as he pulls off his shoes and leaves them by the door. “It’s what I do.”

“It’s eight,” Donggeun points out.

“Do you two ever have anything better to do?”

Sungjae grabs a spoon and wanders over, “We just wanna know what you’ve been up to.”

And Ilhoon attempts to humble brag after a change of heart, decides he may as well milk it since it’s actually something worth sharing if it causes any envy, “I had dinner with a rich guy.”

“ _The_ Guy?”

“The Guy,” he smirks, places his hands on his hips and holds his head up high. “And then he took me home in his Mercedes.”

Sungjae’s too speechless for once, Donggeun’s thoroughly impressed, “You’ve got more game than I had thought.”

“Thank you,” Ilhoon grins to himself, smug and full of pride now.

 

 

 

 

“Ilhoon,” Bomi chimes when he steps out onto the floor, beckons him closer like she has something urgent to tell him. He strolls over to the front desk to find out what she’s got in store for him – probably some copying to do already. “Hey, what’s going on between you and,” she says instead. She takes a quick look around and lowers her voice just in case. “ _Hyunsik?_ ”

He’s uncertain as to what exactly she’s implying here, “What do you mean—”

“You know. You’re practically glued to each other,” she smiles, rests her chin on her palm, intrigued for some reason. “Is he making you live in his office?”

“He just has a lot of things for me to do,” Ilhoon shrugs. That’s basically his job after all.

She raises her eyebrows though, then smiles a little wider at him and narrows her eyes, “Well, between you and me, he never made this much use of our old secretary.”

Now Ilhoon’s listening, “Oh yeah?”

“Mhm,” she nods. She leans across the desk and gives the general area another check. “Not that it’s any of my business, but he must love having you around.”

“Oh—I don’t know about—”

“Look at you suddenly being all cute and embarrassed,” she laughs so loudly it echoes. (At least soundproofing is pretty good in the offices.) “You like him, don’t you?”

“I mean, doesn’t everyone?” Ilhoon rolls his eyes.

“Don’t play dumb, Ilhoon-ah. You know precisely what I mean by that,” she nudges him in the arm. “Listen, I’ve got your back, okay?”

“Then I guess...”

“Excellent,” she claps her hands together and sits back again. “Now all you have to do is make a move on him and live happily ever after. Simple.”

Of course it is, if she says so. It isn’t like Hyunsik could aim far higher than a little secretary who can’t seem to breathe without getting flustered, who spends every minute of free time that he has doing nothing of worth. That’s just the kind of person Hyunsik would like, right?

But if feelings are mutual, who is Ilhoon to complain?

 

 

 

 

It’s rare that there’s an extra person in the lounge during lunch, but Eunkwang’s apparently learned how to make egg soup this past weekend and he’s getting as much mileage out of this newfound knowledge as possible. He’s rather proud of himself, offers Ilhoon a taste or even a whole batch of his own if he likes it too.

“I don’t think Ilhoon wants to die this young,” Hyunsik teases him, turns to give Ilhoon a light pat on his shoulder afterwards.

“Hyunsik-ah, don’t keep Ilhoon to yourself,” Eunkwang whines. “You always seem to be together.”

“What? I need a helping hand sometimes,” Hyunsik shrugs, and he takes a quick sip from his water bottle. “Why do you care anyway? It doesn’t concern you.”

“No need to get defensive, Hyunsikie,” Eunkwang grins widely, sits up a bit. “I understand if you find Ilhoon so cute that you have to hog him from the rest of us. I won’t tattle to Minhyuk.”

What a delicate conversation. Hyunsik simply ignores Eunkwang, presses his lips together tightly and (maybe) tries to avoid smiling (if it isn’t only Ilhoon’s wishful thinking taking over). Ilhoon stuffs the remainder of his sandwich into his mouth and listens as Hyunsik manages to change the topic so effortlessly that Eunkwang doesn’t even notice. Well, not that he seems like the brightest person in the universe in the first place.

Once lunch is over, Ilhoon heads straight for Hyunsik’s office with him. He’s got a few small jobs for him to do this afternoon, but they’re going to be staying late again and it isn’t as if he can’t save them until then. (Perhaps Bomi was right and he’s just searching for excuses now, or maybe not at all, but Ilhoon enjoys the thought of it more than he should.) Besides, it beats sitting alone in his own little office by a long shot.

He’s sitting in front of Hyunsik’s desk at the moment, across from him as he re-orders documents in a file by date and Hyunsik types away as usual. He pauses for a second.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say my name before,” he suddenly remarks without any prior indication that it had been on his mind. “We’re all on first name only basis here.”

“It feels informal, I guess. To just call you that,” Ilhoon admits, although he hasn’t really been making a conscious effort to avoid doing it.

“Hm, I see,” Hyunsik pushes his glasses up along the bridge of his nose. “Then would you prefer to use ‘hyung’?”

“I mean, are we—if you’re okay with it.”

“Of course,” he lets out a quiet laugh that disappears into a smile. “We aren’t strangers, are we?”

Ilhoon agrees. Whether or not they’re _friends_ is still a strange, grey area to him when he technically works for Hyunsik, but on the other hand they could be close enough now to be considered—Ilhoon’s allowing himself to get carried away and he’s forgotten to finish organising this file. At least Hyunsik would never put his foot down and give him a stern lecture for slacking off with that soft heart of his. Ilhoon isn’t sure if that’s just how he is or if it’s because it’s him, because Eunkwang was right as well, but he’s happy enough either way. (The latter is better though – by far.)

“Hoonie,” Hyunsik calls out, bursts Ilhoon’s bubble of thought. “Do you mind if I call you that?”

He shakes his head. Of course he doesn’t – his heart misses a beat instead and it makes him happy inside rather than anxiety-ridden, plants a sweet thought at the back of his mind that Hyunsik does have a particular fondness for him. His imagination could be getting out of control.

“I think it sounds cute,” _you do?_ “It suits you.”

_Hyung, do you like me?_

Ilhoon continues sorting his documents, puts his head down so that, with some hope, Hyunsik won’t notice the look on his face. (Probably a lot of pink and an obviously repressed urge to smile like a fool.)

Time seems to pass by at a decent pace regardless of how boring the actual task Ilhoon’s focusing on is, even if Hyunsik’s so engrossed with his work that he stops talking for a while. It’s becoming darker and darker now, all Ilhoon can see in the windows behind Hyunsik are reflections of the office on pitch black. It isn’t that late but it’s winter.

Hyunsik checks his watch although there’s a clock on the computer and he closes his report, “Let’s finish up for the day. Hyung’s thinking about having pork belly tonight, what do you say?”

“Okay,” of course.

There’s a place that Hyunsik likes in one of those areas of the city that never seem to sleep, a humble family-run restaurant with locally-sourced meat and soju refills for every table. He says he eats alone here sometimes – the owners are the parents of an old school friend – but he wants to share it with Ilhoon like a little secret.

“Tired?” he notices Ilhoon yawn from across the table.

He nods, “A bit.”

They try to make it quick. Hyunsik pays in cash – they don’t have a card machine – and there’s a short distance to walk to reach where he had left the car. It’s a well-lit area though, feels rather pleasant while they’re roaming side by side despite the chilly air at this time of the night. Somehow, it almost seems dreamlike, how the lamps lining the streets highlight portions of Hyunsik’s face in the most breathtaking way, how their shoulders meet and pull apart again and again. Ilhoon’s never looked at anybody like this in his life.

He shuts the passenger side door and pulls across his seat belt. He turns to Hyunsik and he’s already smiling back at him.

“Hey, hyung,” he considers saying something short and sweet, succinct enough to let Hyunsik know. Let him know that there’s this feeling inside of him, has been for a while and his heart is erratic, but he still hesitates. “Thanks—yeah, thanks for tonight.”

“You’re always welcome,” he replies, and he puts the car into drive and takes Ilhoon home.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, kid,” the weird coffee guy – Ilhoon actually takes the time to read his name tag today and it says ‘Changsub’ – hands over the office’s orders. “Could you do me a favour and bring Chorong her coffee first?” he bursts into a short bout of laughter, then composes himself straight after. “Check it out.”

He points to her cup and Ilhoon takes a look. It has _Park Chorong is an idiot_ messily written on it in black marker and he still doesn’t quite get it.

He delivers it to her anyway, watches her let out a polite laugh to herself and leave her office again, grab coffee guy— _Changsub_ —by the ear this time. She laughs harder with him.

Perhaps that’s love – Ilhoon has no idea.

 

 

 

 

It’s the last day of work before the Christmas weekend and things aren’t any less boring around here, no, but there’s the annual party to at least be a bit excited for this evening. (Not that Ilhoon’s partial to such events but it could be alright. He doesn’t want to be rude and all Eunkwang’s been doing is hyping it up – he could attempt to humour him.) Once the office has been closed up for the night, they’ll head off to this bar a few blocks away and actually allow themselves to forget about work for at least one weekday of the entire year.

But first there’s a letter to finish typing up for Minhyuk before it hits five and it’s time to go.

Hyunsik peeks inside of the office without knocking, he’s got a reindeer headband on and he looks, dare Ilhoon say it to himself even mentally, _cute_.

“Ready to leave?” he asks.

“Just give me a minute,” Ilhoon insists and he’ll be done. He’s got to check it through.

“I got this for you,” Hyunsik steps into the room now, pulls out a little something that was behind his back – nothing less than a Santa hat. “Here.”

He approaches the desk and holds it above Ilhoon’s head, pulls it over the top of his hair and for once the least of his concerns is whether it’s gotten messed up as long as Hyunsik’s satisfied with it.

“Perfect.”

They leave for the party together in Hyunsik’s car (a very familiar place now), get parked a short distance away and walk to the building with attractive lights and an inflatable snowman outside, the sound of festive tunes playing as they near it. Minhyuk and Eunkwang are already by the bar, ordering some drinks and ready to greet the two of them when they get inside.

“Took your time, did you?” Minhyuk asks, nudging Hyunsik in the arm before his glass arrives.

“We don’t like to rush,” he simply shrugs back. “Isn’t that right, Hoonie?”

And Minhyuk raises an eyebrow at that, “Hoonie?”

A branch of mistletoe was hanging over the door – Ilhoon didn’t notice until now but clearly nobody else did either. (And if they did, it isn’t as if that would have meant Hyunsik kissing him. Obviously.) They make their way further inside, for the empty stools beside the bar. There’s a glass bowl of punch – bright red to suit the occasion – sitting on the countertop, an inviting ladle and plastic cups stacked up beside it. Ilhoon isn’t particularly one to drink for pleasure, he isn’t too fond of the bitterness, but he’s got a curiosity leading him to help himself. He takes a large swig and it hits the back of his throat with a powerful force, an overwhelming one that makes his eyes open wide, that lingers even after subsiding.

Hyunsik pours himself a portion of a cup, around half, because although he can hold a drink or two well, he’s still going to be driving later. Ilhoon wouldn’t have minded walking with him either, but at least one of them is smart. (Yes, Ilhoon, lawyers tend to be.) Hyunsik sits on the stool second from the wall, Ilhoon on the one closest to it, rests his back against it as he sips his punch bit by bit.

With a little help, perhaps he could make his feelings clear tonight – perhaps he’ll be able to gather the courage to let Hyunsik know, or at least pass it off as a joke if he’s been mistaken about him.

“Is there anything that you want for Christmas, Hoonie?” Hyunsik asks, a gentle smile across his face.

“Maybe,” Ilhoon grins back at him. “Why? Are you going to give it to me?”

“What if I would?”

Well, that would be nice and all, but there isn’t exactly a way for Ilhoon to ask Hyunsik to own this ass without sounding completely absurd. He brushes off the question before he starts to consider it – he’s got to keep things subtle. He almost let himself get carried away there, far too early in the night.

He still pours himself another cup, tries to ignore how Hyunsik’s eyes remain fixed on him the entire time. He doesn’t have to look up again to know.

“Thought you weren’t much of a drinker,” Hyunsik remarks when Ilhoon returns.

“It’s Christmas, isn’t it?” he smirks – it’s called playing it cool, although it’s harder to now that all he’s in are high spirits for no good reason. (Perhaps he should drink more often.)

“Fair enough,” he lets out a quiet laugh followed by a louder one. “Look.”

He points to the clearing in the middle of the room – not quite a dance floor but acting as one tonight – and it’s a sight Ilhoon wasn’t entirely expecting. Eunkwang’s on the ground like a gorilla or baboon, something along those lines, and it’s almost frightening how well-rehearsed he seems to be at whatever this is. Guess he does have hobbies other than running after Minhyuk (who is currently cheering him on for God knows why), or the holidays have a bizarre effect on people. Even stranger yet, Ilhoon actually thinks that he finds this funny.

There’s a light tap on his thigh reminding him that Hyunsik is still there, “I’m just going to the bathroom for a minute.”

“Okay,” he giggles without meaning to.

And fully breathes out for probably the first time this evening once Hyunsik’s back is to him, disappearing off around the corner. He take a minute to search the room for a chance at spotting a familiar face amongst everybody else here, avoids the dance area because he hasn’t got those two in mind, and notices Bomi sitting at a booth, Chorong and the coffee guy in the other half of it. Not that he wants to make third-wheeling her thing, but he catches her attention and tries to mouth a message at her the best he can with a few hand gestures here and there.

She gives him a wink and a thumbs up from across the room, goes back to humouring her companions for the night right after. At least somebody’s got faith in him. It fills him with a kind of courage he’s been searching for, a confidence that this is the right time, and yet—

Well, just one more cup couldn’t hurt.

Ilhoon heads to the end of the bar, eyes focused on the bowl, and refills his cup with punch again. Just one more to loosen up, just one more, then he’ll tell Hyunsik for sure. He takes a long sip of it and it doesn’t seem to hit him as hard anymore so he goes in for another straight after.

Hyunsik returns as he’s downing the last of it, and then it kicks in – a disastrous delay. Circles are being spun in his mind, the room seems to be slowly turning too. He can hardly think straight and Hyunsik’s scanning him all over now, repeatedly asking if he’s alright but the only thing it does is make him flush if he hasn’t already got an alcoholic glow spread across his face.

He makes a thoroughly misguided attempt to stand up, too fast and the blood rushes around his brain, makes him see stars as he stumbles a little. He almost falls right into Hyunsik.

He catches him by the arm, “Come on, you’d better get home.”

He half-drags, half-carries Ilhoon out of there and to where he had parked earlier. Ilhoon feels so bad about it but he’s sure he’s too far gone to protect his own dignity now. He clings to him instead so he won’t topple over and he—he’s soft, undeniably warm even in this December cold. They’ve been close but never this close before. Ilhoon almost forgets to be embarrassed now.

They reach the car and Hyunsik manages to unlock it while still holding Ilhoon up, helps him inside and leaves the seat belt to him when he insists that he can at least fasten it. He shuts the door and goes to enter the driver’s side.

“You feeling okay?” he asks after turning his key in the ignition.

“I don’t know.”

“Could I get you anything before I take you home? Some water, or—” he leans in a little closer.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ilhoon insists. Hyunsik’s already done more than enough for him after all.

He starts to drive and Ilhoon watches everything pass them by through his window, the Christmas lights turning into blurs of colour as they make their way through the city. He turns back to Hyunsik who’s staring straight ahead, occasionally glances at Ilhoon too whenever he can afford to but their eyes don’t quite have the chance to meet.

Ilhoon’s never been as thankful that he exists.

He tries to say something to him, maybe sorry for all of this, that he has to pick him up off of the ground like this when he could still be back there with everybody else, but the words just can’t seem to come to him let alone get out. He shuts his eyes in the darkness instead, allows a bit of sobriety to return to him. He’s been in this car dozens of times before, he knows it so well now, but never has he actually been worn out enough to—

 

 

 

 

Silky sheets, a soft mattress and a pounding headache – Ilhoon awakes in an unfamiliar bed inside of a novel room. All there is to his left are windows stretching from the floor to the ceiling, looking out to the morning sky, but he can’t seem to enjoy the view for what it is when all it does is burn his eyes and make him feel like he’s nearing death at the moment. Who knew some punch could’ve knocked him out this good.

He allows himself a few minutes to come to before dragging himself out of this bed, out of the room too and into whatever is beyond the door. Immediately he can hear sizzling out here, a little spitting too – he glances over to the kitchen area where the sounds are coming from and Hyunsik is there, apron hanging around his neck, frying pan in his hand and all.

“Ah—good morning,” he double takes when he notices Ilhoon standing by the doorway. “How are you feeling?”

“Like hell,” he mumbles back.

“Mm, I’m kind of surprised that you had drunk so much.”

“Well, let’s just say that I’ve remembered why I tend to not.”

Hyunsik lets out a laugh at that, a soft one, “I’m just glad that you’re alright,” and he lifts his frying pan up higher as if to show Ilhoon. “Breakfast?”

He’s so sweet, Ilhoon almost wouldn’t be able to take it if he wasn’t as greedy for his attention as he is. He accepts his offer wholeheartedly.

“How do you like your eggs?” Hyunsik asks next.

“Fried, scrambled, as an omelette. I just don’t particularly care for boiled,” Ilhoon tilts his head. “Scrambled and omelettes have to be with cheese.”

“Got it,” Hyunsik nods back at him. He pats the counter nearest to Ilhoon with stools lining its side. “Want to sit here and wait?”

He walks across the apartment and does as Hyunsik suggests like he kind of always does, whether or not it was an instruction. It’s an instinct when it’s basically his job. He watches him crack eggs against the edge of his pan, add cheese just like he had said and stir everything together. A guy who can cook – Ilhoon has no complaints, none at all. Hyunsik plates up the eggs with the sausages he’s already prepared, collects the slices of bread he had set to toast even before Ilhoon had come out here and divides them evenly between the two of them. He heads for the refrigerator and fills two glasses up with orange juice, hands one to Ilhoon before bringing out forks and knives from a drawer and placing them by the plates.

“Go ahead,” he says, untying his apron then walking around the counter to join Ilhoon. He’s in a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants – Ilhoon’s never seen him so casually-dressed before, it’s almost odd. (But for a morning, he still looks as good as he usually does.) The stools are close enough that their shoulders press into each other once Hyunsik sits down but neither of them bother to move apart. It’s cozy, actually.

There’s a grumble in Ilhoon’s stomach and he doesn’t want to disappoint Hyunsik after he’s made so much effort. He tastes the eggs and they’re soft in texture, got the right proportion of cheese – just how he likes them. Hyunsik got them perfect on the first try. _He’s_ perfect.

“So, do you remember much of last night?” he asks and Ilhoon shakes his head although he does for the most part. All he had meant to do was be suave about, well, _everything_ and that clearly failed – embarrassing to say the least. “On the way to your place, you dozed off in the car and you were very persistent about staying asleep. Not that I wanted to wake you.”

Ilhoon blushes in shame, “Oh—sorry.”

“It’s okay. I rarely have breakfast with another person so this is a nice change.”

“Yeah,” Ilhoon agrees, and he pauses to think things through, fully realises that he’d hate to find out what could have happened if not for Hyunsik. “Um—thank you, by the way. For taking care of me.”

“Just doing what any decent person should have,” he insists, and then he offers him a warm smile to brighten up his morning. “And I’m your hyung, aren’t I?”

Ilhoon doesn’t care about hiding his own smile from him anymore.

“I hope I didn’t make you sleep on the couch last night,” he says between bites of his toast.

“Don’t worry about it, I have another bedroom,” Hyunsik replies.

Ilhoon should have guessed. With a home this grand, he wouldn’t be surprised if Hyunsik had five bedrooms and a personal gym in here. It’s minimalistic like he is, sure, but in a way that’s rather elegant and to Ilhoon’s own taste at the same time. It’s a delicate balance, one he’s managed to achieve.

“Did you decorate this place yourself?” he asks, curious.

Hyunsik nods at him, “I did.”

“I really like it, you know. It’s beautiful,” he admits.

“Oh?” Hyunsik sets down his fork and turns to him. “Rather lonely though, don’t you think?”

“Are you saying that you’d like somebody else around?” Ilhoon tries to joke – he didn’t mean for this to get serious.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

Well, Ilhoon wouldn’t have any problems with living here either if he was given the choice. He might love Donggeun and Sungjae deep down in his heart but compared to living with them, this place would be a dream. The mere thought of being around Hyunsik at some of his most intimate times – he can only imagine what would happen, or how much more of a mess he’d be then.

On second thought, it would be an absolutely disastrous idea.

“Are you okay?”

“Huh—”

“You still seem a little dazed,” Hyunsik has a slight frown on his face. “Shall I take you home once you’re done? Or do you need to lie down for a while?”

“Oh—I’m fine, really,” Ilhoon insists despite his headache continuing on. He’d almost forgotten to care about it anyway.

He finishes eating later than Hyunsik, always seems to, and it isn’t as if they’re in a rush so they lounge around together, switch on the television but talk over it the entire time. What a way to spend Christmas Eve, and somehow Ilhoon wouldn’t have it any other way as long as he’s being realistic. Sure, he had to make a fool out of himself to get to this, yet it was probably worth it.

(Probably? Definitely.)

 

 

 

 

“Oh,” Ilhoon steps into the apartment. “My,” he shuts the door behind him. “God.”

The terrible two look over from the couch, both still in their pyjamas and they raise their eyebrows in unison.

“Did you finally get laid?” Donggeun asks – so he thinks he’s funny today, and if the forecast is right, there’s a high chance of Sungjae being a wise guy like he is every single day as well.

“ _No._ I slept in his bed though,” Ilhoon snorts. “Well, one of them.”

“With or without him, because there’s a slightly huge difference—”

“What’s it to you, Sungjae?” he crosses his arms – does he have to question him on everything? “I spent the night, he cooked breakfast, I haven’t sucked his dick yet. End of story.”

“Well, you clearly aren’t leaving out any details here.”

“Relax. I know that you aren’t getting any, or remotely close to so you have to take it out on me, but jealousy doesn’t exactly look good on you,” Ilhoon turns up his nose and heads for his room. (He’d shower first, but he still seems to smell like Hyunsik’s place – that bed – and that’s a scent he’d love to last for a little longer.)

 

 

 

 

Bomi’s morning greeting is a bit different today – slightly concerned rather than cheerful, her eyebrows furrowed instead of raised. She’s already leaning across her desk as Ilhoon’s approaching it, mouth ajar and prepared to ask him one specific question, no doubt. He braces himself for it.

“What the hell happened to you the other night?”

He pauses to come up with a decent response first, “I think that it’s called being a lightweight.”

“I mean, did you get home or what?”

“Yeah, the day after,” he presses his lips together because as amazing as that sounds, considering the embarrassment of it all, it wasn’t that much to smile about (as lovely as breakfast was).

“Oh—my God, Ilhoon,” Bomi’s eyes widen at him. “Did you and—did anything happen?”

“Not really,” he hesitates to admit. “I must be the only person on this planet to spend the night at their crush’s place and get absolutely nowhere, huh.”

“Well, you’ve gotten way further than some people can even imagine. You’re lucky, you know,” she insists and Ilhoon’s sure she’s only saying it to lift his spirits. He shrugs. “Oh, that’s right. I bet that you also have no idea that it’s actually harder than it seems to get close to Hyunsik because he went out of his way for you. You’re too lucky.”

She could have a point, although Ilhoon hasn’t been particularly blessed in life so any kind of attention from somebody he’s taken a liking to seems way huger in his mind than it most likely is in reality. Maybe, but he wouldn’t know.

“Although most people probably would have slept with each other by now, but I guess that’s more of a reflection of character,” Bomi adds.

“A what—”

“Hm? Did I say something?” she laughs before glancing at the hallway that leads to Ilhoon and Hyunsik’s respective offices. “Anyway, don’t you have a certain place to be right now?”

That’s right. Ilhoon has to sit in one of Hyunsik’s client meetings this morning, provide a little assistance when he needs it, present documents on cue so that he can continue speaking without pause. Ilhoon knocks on the door then enters.

“Good morning,” Hyunsik grins at the sight of him. “Are you ready?”

There’s an extra chair in the office, beside the desk and at a slight angle. The documents they had gone through before are in a neat pile and in order, waiting for Ilhoon to get to them. Hopefully he’ll be able to make it through everything smoothly despite this being an odd and somewhat more relaxed time of the year. They’ve all been slacking a bit, whether they’d admit it or not.

The client – a rather tall lady with red lipstick and her hair tied back into a ponytail – arrives at ten. She takes a seat and debriefs them first of all, fully goes into detail about her case and includes her justifications along the way as Hyunsik nods his head and makes his comments regarding each important point. He requests the prepared copy of the firm’s procedures and terms from Ilhoon, and he hands it directly to the client.

“If you’re satisfied with everything,” Hyunsik says, as if she could have read the entire thing already. “We can go ahead with this immediately,” he looks towards Ilhoon. “We just require you to sign this power of attorney form for us, then we can get started.”

He passes it over and Hyunsik flashes him a tiny smile, one as if to tell him ‘good job’, as the client checks it through. She signs it soon after.

“We’ll get you a copy to keep in a moment,” he takes it back and Ilhoon considers this his cue to do just that. “I also ask that you refrain from discussing the case with unrelated parties, for obvious reasons.”

Ilhoon slips out of the office to the copying room. He makes one for the client and another for Hyunsik’s files, just as he likes, then returns to a light-hearted conversation between the two. He maintains a straight face.

“Thank you, H—Ilhoon,” Hyunsik tries to do the same as he corrects himself. He stands up from his desk. “I guess this concludes our meeting then. Shall I show you out?”

He leads the way and Ilhoon trails behind them although he isn’t exactly needed anymore. He stands around as Hyunsik shakes her hand by the reception, gives Bomi a _look_ as she watches too.

“You were very helpful today. Thank you for being so co-operative,” the client says to Hyunsik with a sincere smile. “Perhaps when it’s all over, we could meet up sometime? For a coffee or dinner. You know, as a thank you.”

Ilhoon would be a total idiot to not know what that’s supposed to mean. Not today, not on his watch.

“Well, we’re all very busy people here,” he intervenes with a laugh, which roughly translates into _don’t even try it because that’s my job and I think that I’m actually getting somewhere for once_.

“Yes, yes, we are,” Hyunsik nods to himself. “We’ll be in touch. Be sure to contact us if anything comes up.”

She heads for the elevator and they wait until she’s gone, and Hyunsik guides Ilhoon back into his office once she is.

“She certainly liked you,” he remarks in a way that’s meant to seem nonchalant.

“Were you jealous?” Hyunsik smirks, pushing the door shut behind Ilhoon. He leans in closer and maybe he can hear Ilhoon’s heart pounding now. “Hm? Hoonie?”

“No—”

“I think that you were.”

He stops denying it and Hyunsik’s demeanour turns all gentle again as he pulls away, as if he was letting himself be a little bold there, show Ilhoon a slight glimpse of how he can play around with him if he wants to. (And there’s something about that that has Ilhoon feeling like jelly on the inside, the way he asserts himself from time to time, creates this perfect tension and almost turns things into a game between the two of them. Ilhoon actually _likes_ it.)

“Clients are only clients,” Hyunsik shrugs. “I’ve already got you to have dinner with, haven’t I? Which reminds me, how does sushi tonight sound? Your favourite.”

He’s got Ilhoon once again, right where he was hoping he’d get him. Not that they’re staying late tonight, but they’ve made an agreement that dinner doesn’t have to wait, especially if they’re always going home in the same car anyway. It’s Hyunsik’s treat after all.

There’s a sudden knock on the door and Hyunsik takes a step back before welcoming whoever’s behind it inside, fully separates himself from Ilhoon before anybody else can see. Minhyuk wanders in, eyes taking a quick glance at them both before focusing only on Ilhoon. He smiles.

“Ilhoon, could I speak to you for a moment?” he requests, stepping out again and Ilhoon follows him to his office.

Eunkwang’s sitting in there as usual, gives Ilhoon a smile as well, and he makes it all the more awkward when Minhyuk invites him to take a seat in front of his own desk just to have a word with him. He prepares himself as Minhyuk clears his throat for what he can only assume is an important matter, although he doesn’t exactly recall ever doing much wrong or that anything worth noting is coming up.

“Ilhoon. I’ve known Hyunsik for a long time now and I can tell when something’s up. Listen, I can’t help but notice things, and you’re not in any trouble, but you and Hyunsik... you’ve certainly gotten rather close,” Minhyuk tilts his head as he pauses. “I’m just curious, do you perhaps have a relationship beyond work?”

“No, sir,” Ilhoon doesn’t quite believe so.

“You don’t arrange to meet with each other outside of hours?” he asks and Ilhoon shakes his head because they haven’t at all (unless dinner counts, but he’s going to assume that it doesn’t). “I’m not saying that there’s anything wrong about it, but it does cause complications. I’m sure you can imagine.”

“I understand,” he nods in total autopilot mode.

“Well, I can’t get in the way of workplace romances, but I’m sure you get my concerns here,” Minhyuk continues. “I deeply cherish this firm and everybody who’s part of it, you know.”

“Of course.”

As if he and Eunkwang don’t have something equally as fishy going on, but whatever. It isn’t as if Ilhoon’s actually lied to him. Alright, he’s been in Hyunsik’s apartment—well, his bed too—but so what? It was an inebriated incident, a good deed by Hyunsik and nothing else. In a rather rare occurrence, Ilhoon’s being completely truthful, isn’t he? By his standards, yes, absolutely.

 

 

 

 

As if Christmas wasn’t enough to put Ilhoon off parties for the rest of his life, he was kindly given rather short notice that there’s an event for New Year’s too – a fancier one than the last, requires everybody to look more than their best for some reason. He selects one of his usual plain white shirts, the same kind of black pants that are tight around the rear that he always wears to work and, just for today, a pair of suspenders to spice things up a bit. (Hardly. He looks exactly like he does on most days except that he has even less of a risk of his pants falling down now.)

Truthfully, Ilhoon doesn’t care for such celebrations once again (if that comes as a surprise) or getting dragged along to places in general, although circumstances are not quite to his dismay tonight when he doesn’t do anything special for most years and he wouldn’t mind spending the shift into the new one with a certain person this time. It could make a decent change depending on how it all goes.

“What’s cooking, good-looking?” Sungjae sneers as Ilhoon heads for the front door, preened to perfection as Hyunsik waits outside their building in his car.

He ignores him for once. He’s in too great of a mood to bother coming up with anything clever although he considers it for a second, and leaves without a further word. A quiet sort of victory – perhaps he should avoid responding far more often. There’s something more important to be focusing on for now.

Maintaining his cool as Hyunsik watches him approach the car, check. Flashing Hyunsik that bright and beautiful smile he had spent too long practising after shutting the door, check. Making light and subtly flirtatious conversation as Hyunsik drives to the venue, check. Walking with shoulders pressed into each other once they’ve arrived, check, check, check. Ilhoon’s repenting for last time for sure.

And the place certainly is rather nice with its smartly-dressed waiters wandering around with trays of champagne, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a balcony area upstairs. Almost too nice for Ilhoon to get used to, and he’s going nowhere near any alcohol tonight despite numerous offerings. Who knows where anybody else is either despite how they said that they’d meet them here, everybody but Hyunsik who’s still glued to his side and God bless him for that (whether or not it’s because he’s trying to keep a close eye on him so that Christmas doesn’t repeat itself).

“Here,” he hands Ilhoon a glass of something red. “It’s sparkling juice. Maybe it’s more to your taste?”

That could be an attempt at being funny, but somehow it doesn’t feel so even in Ilhoon’s admittedly clouded judgement of everything Hyunsik says and does. He takes a sip and it isn’t bad – it’s sweeter than actual wine and that’s good enough for him.

“I don’t know why, but I had this feeling that you’d have some place better to be tonight.”

“You thought so? No, I usually sit at home and watch the fireworks from my bedroom window,” Ilhoon shakes his head to himself with a small laugh. “I tend to hate things like this, actually, but I thought... I just thought that I—”

“Hey! I guess the two of you made it,” Eunkwang interrupts from literally nowhere, two glasses in his hand – one most likely belonging to Minhyuk. “Looking sharp, boys.”

He’s gone as quickly as he had appeared, but the moment’s already over. Perhaps he’s saved Ilhoon though since he had nothing planned out in his head and still doesn’t now. Eunkwang wouldn’t be Eunkwang without all of his hidden blessings and his inability to accurately read the atmosphere.

“Anyway, I’m happy that you decided to come,” Hyunsik turns back towards Ilhoon. “Not that it has anything to do with me, but I’ve never been the biggest fan of hanging around here by myself.”

Oh, Hyunsik. It has absolutely everything to do with you. Ilhoon wouldn’t force himself out of bed on what’s essentially a day off for no reason.

They find some seats off to the side, out of the way, meaning perfect for them to continue conversation and avoid everybody else. It’s as if only they exist right now as the hordes start to seem like nothing, as Ilhoon only has ears for Hyunsik and he only has eyes for him – he doesn’t look away once. And perhaps, by a chance more likely than Ilhoon would hope, Minhyuk has noticed them sitting there, is thinking that he’d been lied to the other day and that Ilhoon is the least trustworthy person he’s ever known. Who knows, really. Who cares at this very moment – not Ilhoon, nor Hyunsik.

Well, maybe just a bit.

“Um—hyung, a few days ago,” Ilhoon lowers his glass, almost empty, to his lap. “Do you remember after the meeting,”

“Minhyuk had to speak to you, didn’t he?” Hyunsik recalls better than expected.

“Yes, that,” Ilhoon nods and he hesitates to tell the truth. “It was about you— _us_ , I don’t know,” he shakes his head. There’s no need to bring it up. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

“Yeah. It was nothing, really.”

What Minhyuk doesn’t know won’t kill him anyway – he’s unaware of their dinner arrangements, what happened at Christmas, most of this – and perhaps the two of them are friends and that’s it. There’s nothing to Minhyuk’s suspicions or anything that Hyunsik does after all. Ilhoon hasn’t a clue either way – nobody said that relationships were simple.

As the night progresses, guests begin to head outdoors in order to find a good spot and wait for the firework display that’ll begin at the turn of the year. It’s becoming less crowded in here now, less noisy, but if that means being more easily found by Minhyuk then it could be worth following everybody else out.

“How about we go on a walk?” Hyunsik asks like he’s been reading Ilhoon’s mind.

They grab their coats and leave by the nearest exit. It’s pitch black outside other than the lights lining the streets, most people resting along the railing overlooking the river above which the show will take place later. And it’s chilly, sure, but it doesn’t seem so bad with Hyunsik this close. (There’s no way that he could possibly radiate enough warmth to make Ilhoon forget about the cold, but him just being here has him believing it.)

“Have you ever spent New Year’s with somebody, Hoonie?” he asks out of the blue, and Ilhoon shakes his head. “Me neither. I mean, not like this.”

Like this – wandering around with no particular aim, allowing their personal space to overlap and smiles to take over their faces even if they’re talking about absolutely nothing that would warrant such joy. ‘This’ meaning nobody else, even if they’re surrounded by so many strangers at this exact moment. None of them really matter.

Ilhoon checks his watch as they continue past everyone, near an emptier area with only a few people around. There are about fifteen minutes left until midnight yet time doesn’t seem to have passed at all.

A drop of rain lands on his hair once they’ve stopped, another shortly after on his palm as he’s holding it out, and suddenly it’s showering down without much other warning. The crowds remain unmoved despite the sounds of upset here and there, but Hyunsik’s got his arm around Ilhoon’s shoulder now and he’s guiding him somewhere away from this place without a word, ushering him towards the sheltered entrance of a closed restaurant.

Well, this is one way to avoid the rain.

“Your hair,” Hyunsik says so quietly, if it was raining heavier than this Ilhoon wouldn’t have heard him. “Look at me.”

Ilhoon does just that for a second, although he has to focus elsewhere straight after for his heart’s sake. Hyunsik takes the damp strands of his bangs away from his eyes with the tips of his fingers, cares to make them neat and tidy as well. Somehow, this feels far too intimate to Ilhoon for what it actually is.

He can’t even thank him.

“I don’t mean to sound boring, but this is the first time in years that I’ve been excited for the holidays,” Hyunsik leans back against the wall behind them.

Ilhoon turns to him, curious, “Really? How come?”

“Something’s a little different this year,” he pauses. “You’re here.”

A reminder that they’re not the only two people on Earth – a loud countdown coming from where they had left not long ago – interrupts them momentarily.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m glad that we could spend tonight together, and that there’s no one else that I would rather be with right now,” Hyunsik tries to speak over them and everything’s happening way too quickly for Ilhoon to even comprehend. If he’s correct here, it seems that he really hasn’t been mistaken for once. “No, what I mean is this.”

Hyunsik inches closer and closer, and Ilhoon simply braces himself for what he hopes more than anything isn’t a jump to a conclusion – the one that he’s only been imagining would happen every single time they’ve been together as just the two of them, his favourite fantasy that’s been recurring since almost the start. His heart is volatile – unsteady and fast, yet so full of something warm and free from doubt.

The fireworks are beginning but Ilhoon barely registers them at all, regardless of the vivid colours simultaneously bursting in near deafening explosions. Hyunsik’s beautiful even in this darkness, his eyes lowered into a gentle gaze. After seconds that seem so slowed when everything around them is moving at such a rapid pace, he takes it upon himself to close the gap between them, presses a light kiss to Ilhoon’s cheek first, another to his lips that lasts for a little longer than he had anticipated.

The fireworks in his mind are far greater than the ones in the sky.

Hyunsik pulls away, a smile with a tinge of wariness on his face, “I wonder if Minhyuk would kill me for this.”

Not that he’s a guy to be feared – he’s just a few levels above Eunkwang, really – or that he had threatened any action the other day, but Minhyuk does call the shots around the firm and its his baby. Anything getting in the way he’d certainly deal with however he sees fit.

On second thought, as long as they’re smart about things, he actually doesn’t have to find out the true extent of this at all.

“Who’s going to let him know? Not me,” Ilhoon smiles back as he shrugs.

Point taken. Hyunsik kisses him again, and what a perfect welcome this is to the New Year. Ilhoon’s never looked too forward to one before, but none have had Hyunsik in them until now.

“Come around tomorrow— _today_ ,” he corrects himself as they’re in his car, on the way to Ilhoon’s place and the night is ending, but without regret this time. “I’ll pick you up at, let’s say, twelve and we can have lunch together. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

At least one of them is prepared, and clearly very much so. Ilhoon’s still barely coming to terms with the fact (or otherworldly miracle) that feelings are mutual for once in his life, and thankfully with somebody who isn’t part of his collection of embarrassing past crushes. Guess God’s been looking out for him after all – things couldn’t be sweeter than this.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which 1) ilhoon attempts to accept this relationship nonsense as reality, 2) he and hyunsik play house, and 3) he just wants to stop being a twenty-something-year-old virgin already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry to everybody who’s been waiting, but here is part two. although the rating has increased now, there’s actually only one explicit scene in this because i ended up writing so much about them playing house or whatever. :-( but stay tuned for part three and an extra part if i don’t manage to fit everything i want into part three without making it super long, which i think is very likely lmao. (trying to keep them somewhat similar in length but i need to put these useless-to-the-plot ideas somewhere too!)

“And then he kissed me, just like that.”

“You’re joking,” Sungjae springs up from the couch, in disbelief, and isn’t even fast to make jokes today. He glances at Donggeun over in the kitchen and back at Ilhoon. “You are, right? That doesn’t happen in reality.”

“I know, but it did,” Ilhoon assumes, if he wasn’t dreaming the entire thing, although he doesn’t quite believe it either. “I think that we’re... are we dating?”

“I’m not sure if the definition differs here, but I’d say so,” Donggeun replies.

“Well, that’s one point to me, none to either of you,” Ilhoon laughs loudly and it echoes across the apartment.

“And we were being so nice to you just now.”

“Yeah, but that’s life, isn’t it?” he checks his phone for a message that he’s been waiting on so he’ll have a reason to get out of here. “Sorry, I have somewhere far more important to be. Don’t miss me too much.”

“Oh, don’t worry. We’ll try.”

Ilhoon takes the elevator straight down to the ground floor and finds Hyunsik waiting outside in his car. Somehow, Ilhoon’s more nervous than he used to be as if he’s got expectations to meet now that he and Hyunsik are apparently a thing. He pulls on his bunched up sweatshirt to flatten it out, tugs the sleeves over his hands because it’s chilly.

“Hey,” Hyunsik says once he’s sitting inside, and he smiles so widely to himself before turning back to Ilhoon. “You look nice—very nice.”

Not nearly as great as he does, but Ilhoon will still take the compliment. They go across the city, fast along the fairly empty roads since most places are closed for the New Year, to where Hyunsik lives in his swanky apartment that Ilhoon now has the privilege of sharing for even a moment. (Better here than back at home with Sungjae and Donggeun, of course.) Hyunsik parks the car underground and they head up, stopping at the front door.

“I said that I’ve got a surprise for you, didn’t I?” he pushes his key into the door and turns it. “I know that it isn’t much, but I hope that you’ll still like it.”

He leads the way inside and Ilhoon follows, rather obediently and full of curiosity. He trails behind Hyunsik to the kitchen area and everything’s already been set up on the countertops – bamboo mats, a bowl of rice, sliced vegetables and fish, the works.

“I thought that we could make our own sushi together,” Hyunsik looks over his shoulder at Ilhoon. “I’d been thinking about it for a while but, I mean, I didn’t have an excuse for us to actually do it until now.”

As if Ilhoon didn’t have a big enough crush on him already, it’s just skyrocketed tenfold. He’d kiss him if he wasn’t so hesitant about making moves, but he is and he gives him a beaming grin instead. It’s good enough.

They stand side by side in front of the counter, place a sheet of seaweed onto their respective mats and Hyunsik allows Ilhoon to take his rice first. He tries his best to spread it out as evenly as possible, glances at Hyunsik’s already too perfect progress for reference. No fair – he must’ve done this before. Ilhoon decides on cucumber for his first attempt and lines up the pieces on top of his rice as Hyunsik chooses salmon for his, does the same before starting to roll his mat. Ilhoon follows as closely as he can.

“You’re doing well,” Hyunsik nudges him. He straightens out his mat again and reaches for the large knife sitting on the counter, slices a piece off of the end. “Here.”

He picks it up and brings it closer to Ilhoon, and he doesn’t exactly have much time to figure out if he’s supposed to take it from him or eat it just like this, straight from his hand. He’s dumbfounded for the longest second and ends up opening his mouth for him. Okay, cool – go with that, Ilhoon. He leans forwards and Hyunsik complies with him, eyes fixed in a stare the entire time. He leaves the roll on Ilhoon’s tongue, his fingers unintentionally dragging along Ilhoon’s lips as they pull away.

It’s too early for this. At least he remembers to actually chew it and swallow.

“How is it?” Hyunsik asks, and all Ilhoon does is nod with pure enthusiasm when he’s at a loss for words.

They continue until the last grain of rice is gone, plate everything up so neatly when they’re just going to ruin the presentation in a minute, and sit around the corner of the dining table – comfortably close. They didn’t do too bad considering that Ilhoon was responsible for half and he isn’t exactly a chef, even by the loosest definition.

“You have some—” Hyunsik points and Ilhoon looks up at him. “You’ve got seaweed on your lip—no, the bottom one,” Ilhoon tries to get at it with the tip of his tongue although he has no idea where it is. “Let me.”

Hyunsik picks it off for him, and if this is a recurring thing then Ilhoon isn’t sure how he feels about that. They haven’t even kissed again since last night yet Hyunsik’s still been at his lips somehow, more times than ever necessary.

Hold up, Ilhoon. This is only scratching the surface when it comes to relationships of the intimate kind. No big deal, not a big deal—

“Hoonie,” Hyunsik tilts his head, his chopsticks resting on his plate now. “What’s wrong?”

“Ah—nothing,” Ilhoon insists with a smile.

“If I’m being too forward with things, you can tell me.”

“You aren’t,” he shakes his head. Hyunsik isn’t really – even Ilhoon knows that – he just happens to be with the biggest mess of a person he could have possibly found. (Although Ilhoon keeping to himself up until now was probably for the better – he may not have a clue about anything, but he’s got the best teacher for the job.) “I’ve always gotten flustered easily. That’s all.”

“We’ll take things slowly, alright?” Hyunsik takes his hand, gives it a light squeeze. “Honestly, I’m a bit excitable at the moment. Maybe too eager, I’ll admit. There are so many things I want to do with you.”

Well, Ilhoon heard that totally wrong. Must be a side effect of sexual deprivation.

(And all things considered, it’s neither of their faults, how overwhelming all of this can be. Hyunsik’s after an adult relationship and so is Ilhoon since he’s way past his teens now and his dream of a high school romance never seemed to happen, but it’s the first he’s had in his life and sometimes he just feels so behind. And if he can’t blame himself, then he doesn’t know who to – having anxiety on top of being gay is no walk in the park on a sunny day.)

They manage to finish off the last of their lunch and Hyunsik leaves the washing up for later – why would he bother right now when they could sit on the couch together, warm and cozied up with the fireplace ablaze. There isn’t much more that Ilhoon could ask for on a winter’s day, other than vacation time for both of them until the weather is at least bearable again.

“Last night,” Hyunsik starts. “Out of curiosity, how would you rate it?”

“Which part exactly?” Ilhoon smirks – he has a vague idea.

And he should’ve remembered that two can play at this game, “Well, which part have you got in mind?”

“I think that we both know,” he laughs to himself, giving in far too quickly just because it’s Hyunsik. “And if you must have an answer, hyung, then I’ll give it an eleven out of ten.”

“Not bad,” he grins, clearly pleased with himself. “Actually, it’s been a while since I’ve kissed anybody, so I hope that I haven’t gotten shabby at it.”

“I wouldn’t know, although you seemed pretty decent to me,” Ilhoon doesn’t mind admitting. “Do you need some practise or something?”

“Is that an offer?” Hyunsik asks, moving in closer already. “I mean, as if I’d refuse it.”

The palpitations in Ilhoon’s chest begin right on cue like his heart rate isn’t accelerated enough around Hyunsik. All he can hear other than that is breathing – his own and Hyunsik’s alternating in the silence – and the only thing he sees is Hyunsik, his gaze focused on his lips as he leans in.

Ilhoon closes his eyes a little early, unintentionally allows himself to be surprised instead. There’s a multitude of colours in the darkness, indistinct shapes pulsating in time with his heart. Hyunsik’s lips begin to push against his, slowly, gently like he can’t be too careful here. Ilhoon dares to kiss back, and everything goes white.

He momentarily opens his eyes as Hyunsik pulls away, only to shut them again when he goes in for another. He wouldn’t mind him being greedy with him if that’s what he’d like. (It’d be a mutual feeling anyway.)

“Oh—” Hyunsik’s taken aback, seems rather amazed for some reason. “Your face is all red,” he says, still stunned, and then he smiles so brightly at Ilhoon it’s crazy. “I like that though. It’s cute.”

Just call Ilhoon a tomato now because those were some pretty innocent kisses in the grand scheme of things – not a tongue in sight let alone even partially opened mouths. Imagining doing anything on a higher level to this sends a shiver through his skin, but from excitement if that makes it seem any better. A month or even a week from now could be a hundred times this.

As the day progresses into the evening, Ilhoon grows more reluctant to leave. They could have dinner together as well, of course they could, but it’s tradition to eat with Donggeun and Sungjae on New Year’s. Has been since they moved in together, and even Ilhoon wouldn’t turn his back on it. There’s the strange possibility of Hyunsik joining them for their cheap delivery pizza – their usual with ham, pineapple and fries on top – but God knows what those two would start to play at if they were introduced to Hyunsik. Ilhoon cringes at the mere thought of it. He doesn’t bother to consider Hyunsik’s potential thoughts on their choice of comfort food – that’s nothing in comparison.

“I’ll see you at work,” Hyunsik says as Ilhoon unfastens his seat belt.

That’s right. Work. There’s still the real world to live in, as much as he’d almost forgotten for a while. (And there’s the challenge of keeping all of this under wraps if they want to stay on more than decent terms with Minhyuk. What a minor inconvenience.)

 

 

 

 

For once, Ilhoon doesn’t give away much of anything to Bomi. It’s all real now, yes, and she’d probably be delighted to know, but he supposes that also means being more cautious. He can’t allow carelessness to ruin it, and certain characters around this place have mouths that are far too big to be fully trusted. (Sorry, Eunkwang.)

Ilhoon saunters right past the reception desk and straight to his office. He takes a tissue and wipes some dust from his monitor, tends to the keyboard afterwards.

“Hey,” Ilhoon jolts up to find Hyunsik standing in the doorway. “Ah—sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

He walks further inside without saying another word, stops in front of Ilhoon’s desk and bursts into a ridiculous smile. He’s difficult to figure out.

“Is there something that you need?” Ilhoon asks rather earnestly.

“Just wanted to say hello,” is the response he gets in typical Hyunsik fashion, plus a quick hand hold before he’s off again.

Lucky that he didn’t take any liberties – Minhyuk waltzes in barely two minutes later and he’s got a whole list of tasks for Ilhoon to complete today. What’s Eunkwang even being paid for? That’ll forever be a mystery.

Ilhoon gets started although he isn’t too pleased about it. He has to make a few phone calls first of all, manages to reach human life through two of the numbers but will have to call back the remaining one later. Whatever, really, he’d be ‘busy’ (read: still asleep) too if he didn’t have to be here. He begins to type up a letter on behalf of the entire firm next, like that isn’t a burden at all. Fortunately, he’s always got old ones at hand for reference.

The final call ends up overlapping with the first couple of minutes of lunch. Ilhoon enters the lounge to see Hyunsik sitting by himself.

He looks over from the couch when the door latches, “Minhyuk’s got you working hard, huh?” and he pauses for a moment. “I wonder if Eunkwang... no, I doubt that he’d catch on.”

Even little coincidences have them thinking twice, but it isn’t as if Minhyuk’s never given Ilhoon this much to do for him before. They should still be safe for now.

Ilhoon goes to join Hyunsik, and he lets out a small laugh when Ilhoon opens up his lunchbox, “Back to bananas?”

Oh, great. Now that Ilhoon’s actually certain about Hyunsik’s feelings, looking back on every single time he’s eaten a banana while stuck with just _him_ suddenly seems really fucking strange. Not to be twelve years old, but having any remotely phallic object going near his mouth should be enough for Hyunsik’s imagination to go places. (Or just his own. Sexual deprivation could be at it again.)

“Want to come over tonight?” Hyunsik asks while Ilhoon’s still thinking about whatever that internal dilemma was just then. “I’d love to cook dinner for you.”

What kind of guy even says that? The perfect kind, maybe. This is all so much to take in, he feels spoiled already. (And he isn’t complaining, by the way.)

“I don’t mean to brag, but I make a pretty good curry,” Hyunsik nudges Ilhoon with his elbow, and he wouldn’t dream of rejecting such an appealing proposal in a million years.

“I’ll be there then,” he doesn’t even have to give in.

He skips out on his banana today, figures that he should avoid getting himself into any potentially awkward situations (imaginary or not) so early in a relationship when they haven’t actually done much of anything yet, and that he could use a snack during work. Perhaps he’s just overthinking things like he always does, but he’s a slow eater anyway. Who knows what Hyunsik’s mind is actually like – not Ilhoon, that’s for sure.

“I’m guessing that you’re still going to be busy, so I’ll see you later?” Hyunsik shuts his lunchbox with a click.

Ilhoon looks over to him all sulkily, “Yeah.”

“Don’t make that face, Hoonie. It’ll be the end of the day before you know it,” he offers him a comforting smile, runs the back of his fingers along his hair for a moment. (Right, this isn’t so bad.) “Ah, wait. I have something for Minhyuk, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Ilhoon follows him to his office to pick up a bulky file, regretfully leaves just as quickly for Minhyuk’s and gives his door a firm knock. He waits for permission before entering, like he’s always supposed to but rarely does when it’s Hyunsik. He’s almost gotten into the habit of just barging in.

“Hyunsik-hy—” he pauses in mild horror, tries to compose himself immediately. “Hyunsik asked me to bring this to you.”

Minhyuk narrows his eyes as he takes the file from Ilhoon, then smiles at him to his relief, “Thank you, Ilhoon. How are you getting along with everything today? Any distractions?”

Distractions? Oh, does he mean—

“No problems at all, sir,” Ilhoon shakes his head. Again, he isn’t actually lying.

“Good,” he claps his hands together. “By the way, I didn’t catch you the other night. Did you come?”

“He did, Minhyuk. He was with Hyunsikie, of course,” Eunkwang answers from his desk, although Ilhoon is pretty certain that the question was directed at him and nobody else. Thanks a lot for that.

“I see,” Minhyuk nods to himself very slowly and it unnerves Ilhoon. “Well, I hope that you had fun.”

He grins so wide, it must look as fake as it hurts, “Oh, yes, definitely. The fireworks were amazing.”

He gets himself out of there with a swiftness excused by the need to get his work done, for Minhyuk’s sake, obviously. And true, none of it exactly deviates from boring as hell, but having something to look forward to seems to brighten up the afternoon. (In his mind, at least. Maybe they’ll get further tonight, whatever that means to him.)

 

 

 

 

“Make yourself at home,” Hyunsik takes Ilhoon’s coat and scarf from him and hangs them up by the front door. “I’ll get dinner started.”

He heads for the kitchen and Ilhoon stays standing where he is for now, hesitates to really do as Hyunsik insists when he’s used to being stuck in an apartment only just big enough to house three grown adults (well, if Sungjae counts as one since he’s more of an overgrown child in Ilhoon’s personal opinion). There are tall windows here as in the bedroom he had slept in, the skyline of the city against the almost pitch black sky in perfect view. He admires it for a second.

“How do you like your curry?” Hyunsik calls out, apron already hanging from his neck when Ilhoon turns towards the kitchen.

“Not too hot, if that’s alright,” he admits.

“Of course it is,” Hyunsik nods as he ties a knot behind his back. “I’m cooking for you.”

 _God._ At least Ilhoon is so far away that he has some hope that Hyunsik can’t see the look on his face from over there. Besides, he isn’t even wearing his glasses at the moment (if they actually do anything – he honestly doesn’t know). He decides to excuse himself for the bathroom just so he can check if he’s still at least half-decent after working for eight hours, try to fix himself up if he isn’t although Hyunsik clearly never seems to care. He shuts the door behind him but doesn’t lock it, and the first thing he notices is the bathtub in the corner by windows hopefully high enough to not expose anything too much. Rather risqué, he’s kind of surprised. Close to it is a shower with glass panelling, built into an alcove and it turns out to be large enough to take a walk around when Ilhoon takes a peek inside of it. Not bad at all.

He isn’t doing so terribly himself when he gets to scrutinising his own reflection and only needs to neaten his bangs just a touch. He leaves and wanders over to the kitchen area to find Hyunsik with his sleeves rolled up, chopping vegetables, some already done and pushed aside for the time being. Ilhoon takes a seat at the counter and rests his shoulder against the wall.

“Hello,” Hyunsik smiles at him, momentarily stopping what he’s doing. “I forgot to ask you, but chicken or pork?”

“Pork.”

“Thought so,” he grins wider. “Just wanted to ask.”

Alright, what good deed has Ilhoon done in life to deserve this? This isn’t real, right?

Well, it certainly does seem it when Hyunsik’s stirring away at the pot on the stove and all Ilhoon can smell is the aroma of a curry hopefully mild enough for his taste, freshly made with love. (He thinks that’s what it is.) Life would be cute if it was like this every day – he’s a bit tired of eating out so often now, although he never would have guessed it.

Hyunsik takes a small spoonful from the pot and blows at it hard, brings it towards Ilhoon afterwards and says, “ _Ah._ ”

He does just as he requests of course – no change there – barely leaves a trace behind and swallows it down. It leaves a deliciously warm flavour in his mouth, an excellent balance that’s not too hot for him to handle at all. You’d think that for somebody who has to spend so much of his time working, Hyunsik wouldn’t have mastered cooking on top of law.

It may be a bit of an exaggeration, but Ilhoon doesn’t resist telling him, “Hyung, it’s _perfect_.”

“Hearing it from you, I believe it,” Hyunsik replies, evidently full of pride. “Shall we just sit here?”

Ilhoon nods, and the rice cooker at the other side of the kitchen starts beeping in short intervals to let them know that it’s ready. Hyunsik pulls two plates out of a cupboard, sets them down and scoops the steaming rice onto them – a rather petite portion for Ilhoon and a larger one for himself, exactly how they like it. He slides the plates along the counter, nearer to the stove, and takes the ladle from the pot next. He pours the right amount of curry to match each of their piles of rice and carries them over to the empty countertop where Ilhoon is sitting, then brings spoons and glasses of water soon after.

“Thank you,” Ilhoon looks away for a second, turns back to Hyunsik and stares at the smooth skin of his cheek before making the decision to be a bit affectionate. He gives him a kiss.

“Maybe I should do this regularly,” Hyunsik grins at him.

“Just for that?” Ilhoon laughs back. Even he knows it isn’t much. “It’s okay. There’s no cost, although I will make it up to you for all of those dinners eventually.”

“Well, don’t worry about those either. I don’t expect anything from you. I needed a way to spend a little extra time with you without being too obvious.”

“And it worked,” Ilhoon can’t help but smirk. Hyunsik is too suave for his own good.

“It definitely did,” he looks rather pleased with himself. “I do love treating you though.”

If there’s one thing bigger than his wallet, it’s his heart for sure. (And Ilhoon doesn’t mind that at all. Let’s say that anything of monetary value is welcome, but not quite necessary as long as he’s receiving Hyunsik’s attention.)

Ilhoon finishes every last bite and that isn’t a common occurrence by any means – he never forces himself either. Hyunsik carries the empty plates away, leaves them in the sink as Ilhoon swishes some water around his mouth. He walks back around the counter and takes Ilhoon by the hand, leads him to the couch so that they can get a bit more comfortable together. (It must be that time of the day again.)

“Come here,” Hyunsik says but nothing about it sounds demanding.

Not that it matters either way. Ilhoon shuffles himself nearer to him, presses up against his chest when he opens his arms to him and everything in the world feels perfect once he’s holding him close.

“Hoonie,” Hyunsik pushes some hair from Ilhoon’s face and his gaze is the fondest he’s ever seen. “Can I...”

Ilhoon nods as if he knows what he’s thinking, hopes that he does because what could come next has been at the back of his mind since this morning.

“Open your mouth a little for me this time.”

So this is the direction that they’re heading in today – no problem, it’s cool. Ilhoon’s heart certainly isn’t trying to escape his chest right now, just like Hyunsik definitely isn’t positioning himself appropriately for a more than chaste kiss to complete the evening. He’s got a hand on Ilhoon’s chin, the other somewhere around his waist, and he clenches his eyes shut as Hyunsik’s lips touch his, the inside of his mouth too as he pushes a bit deeper this time. It leaves Ilhoon breathless when he pulls away.

“Was that too much?”

And Ilhoon appreciates the sentiment, that Hyunsik never takes a step too far, but he shakes his head, “No—no, I liked it.”

“Oh—I’m glad,” Hyunsik laughs rather nervously.

“You’re treading very lightly,” Ilhoon places a hand over his. “And that’s sweet of you, but I don’t mind if you... if you want to do more than this.”

“I’m trying to resist.”

Ilhoon smiles at him, “Don’t.”

(That’s short for _don’t feel the need to hold back anymore because I’ve been waiting since the second I first saw you_. Basically.)

There’s a glint in Hyunsik’s eye before he decides to make another move, everything seemingly in slow motion until he’s hauling Ilhoon towards him—dragging him onto his lap so that he’s straddling him now. He takes one glance at Ilhoon’s face before leaning up to kiss him, mouth ajar, somehow so soft once he’s against his. He threads his fingers through the back of Ilhoon’s hair, draws him closer and closer yet, his tongue simultaneously slipping past his lips all too naturally for something this alien to him. It’s about instinct – he drapes his arms over Hyunsik’s shoulders almost involuntarily, tries to grab at his shirt or just anything when he starts to kiss at his neck because it feels right.

“ _Hyung—_ ”

Hyunsik stops and looks up, “Mm?”

“Nothing—I wasn’t—”

“I guess you also liked that then,” his mild concern turns into a shameless grin and, without any warning, he gives Ilhoon a big kiss on the cheek. “You’re too cute.”

Who knew being in love could be so rewarding once it’s mutual, that it could make Ilhoon feel this alive and his days that he had expected to go downhill the minute he got this job actually exciting. Well, some things in life have to turn out at least decently to balance it out, right? (And he’d take all the horrible luck in the world if it meant Hyunsik sticking around, being his forever if that isn’t crazy. Perhaps it is, but so is love.)

 

 

 

 

“You’re going to say something stupid, so I’ll tell you right now,” Ilhoon starts as soon as he notices Sungjae looking over, that same hideously smug smirk on his face as always. He suddenly perks up, as if Ilhoon meant that he was seriously going to spill about tonight. “Don’t even bother.”

“You got my hopes up,” Sungjae scoffs at him, but continues anyway. “So, you and Lover Boy—”

“Is that what you’re calling him now?” Ilhoon rolls his eyes so hard they could drop out.

“Why not? Makes a change from Mr. Sexy Lawyer Guy. It’s shorter too.”

“I thought that it was Mr. Hot— _whatever_.”

Not to Ilhoon’s surprise whatsoever, but Sungjae keeps on going although he’s already zoned out and isn’t registering a single word he’s saying. As if he cares – his phone buzzes as he heads for his room, the lock screen flashing up Hyunsik’s name. He types in his passcode.

 **[20:37] hyunsik:** Goodnight! Sleep well. ^^

 **[20:38] hyunsik:** ♡ ← I didn’t mean to forget!

It’s almost funny that Hyunsik texts like he types at work, with perfect grammar which makes all of his messages seem kind of important no matter how insignificant, but Ilhoon smiles to himself. He likes him the way he is, exactly like this even if his own attempts to be funny only receive simple ‘haha’s in return.

“What?” Sungjae interrupts his little moment, but he doesn’t respond.

 **[20:42] ilhoon:** you too hyung ^_^ goodnight ♡

 

 

 

 

It’s the start of another morning and Ilhoon’s sitting at his desk with nothing to do for once. The phone hasn’t rung yet, nobody’s sent any instructions through email either. Perhaps the rush around the holidays is a thing of the past now and he had forgotten just how mundane things are when it’s dead – he’s never had a particularly amazing memory.

Maybe he could go and pay a visit to Hyunsik’s office, ask if he has anything he could possibly do or, if not, have a little fun if he’s on the same page as him—

No, no – of course not. They’re already on thin ice as is thanks to Eunkwang’s huge mouth and Minhyuk’s far too observant eye. You’d think that he’d have better things to do around here like, Ilhoon supposes, lawyer stuff? (Although he’s had a theory for a while now that all those two do is eat in that office and not much else, unless speculating about other people’s relationships counts as work. Who knows – Minhyuk’s the boss after all.)

“Good morning,” Hyunsik’s pushing the door open and stepping inside. “Sorry, I had to take a call as soon as I arrived. How are things today?”

He shuts the door behind him, actually has it latch before he moves away from it and closer to Ilhoon’s desk.

“It’s quiet,” he frowns, looks up at Hyunsik as he approaches. “Nobody has a thing for me to do.”

“I don’t either, I’m afraid,” he walks around the desk, stops beside Ilhoon’s chair and taps the side of his own face. “You could give me a kiss if that’s something.”

Smooth, very smooth – Ilhoon would probably hate him if he didn’t feel the total opposite about him. (Damn it.) And, well, they’re working so he should do as he says, although he also realises that it was merely a suggestion and not an actual instruction—

Yes, he’s kissing him. Only on the cheek so it isn’t that bad, really—no, nevermind—Hyunsik’s decided to be rather fearless today and go in for the kill straight after, and now they’re just mid-make out in front of the window for the entire city to see if anyone cared (or had binoculars, for that matter).

“Sorry—I got too carried away there,” Hyunsik shakes his head to himself. “We still need to be careful, I know,” he turns towards the door, and back at Ilhoon. “Anyway, if you don’t have anything to do, you can come and keep me company for the time being. No messing around.”

Sure except, in a way, this is even more difficult than it used to be. If Ilhoon thought that working with somebody hotter than their own good was a challenge, working with that person while knowing that they basically want to fuck each other is a whole different level. Maybe his parents were right when they betted him that he wouldn’t be able to keep at this for an entire year. (The job, that is. They aren’t exactly prepared to be told that he’s in an actual relationship _and_ that, contrary to their beliefs, he never quite did develop an attraction to girls as he grew up. Sorry, Mom and Dad.)

“Do you ever find it unfair that only Minhyuk gets to have a friend in his office?” Hyunsik asks as he’s making his way to his desk. “I’d come up with tasks for you to do here, but I’m all out of ideas now.”

So Bomi really was correct – well-played, Hyunsik. He’s almost too clever at this.

“Are you not allowed?” Ilhoon asks, sitting down opposite him.

“Well, we are, but we have to find the right person,” he pauses for a moment. “And I’m not sure how Minhyuk would take having to find another secretary for the whole office so soon, but I’ll bring it up once his suspicions have relaxed a bit.”

“Hyung, has he ever spoken to you about, _you know_ ,”

Hyunsik leans forwards, in case speaking too loudly means the entire office hearing them or something, “Not yet. Knowing him, he probably thinks you’re an easier target.”

“How sweet of him,” Ilhoon rolls his eyes.

“He isn’t so bad,” Hyunsik gives him a comforting smile. “I mean, we started off as friends. We met at college and he’s always been this driven, very work-oriented and focused on succeeding. He was involved with everything you could imagine. He’s kind-hearted though. He swore that he’d start up his own firm after law school and let me be a part of it, and here I am.”

“If only I wasn’t also working here then.”

“But if that was the case, we wouldn’t have met,” Hyunsik reaches out and takes his hand, holds onto his fingers. “Maybe it’s because I haven’t been interested enough to pursue a serious relationship in such a long time, and I could still be as naïve as I used to be, but I’ve never been more certain about being in love than this.”

Love – that’s the first time he’s actually said it out loud and it hits Ilhoon so hard, so strangely as he’s reminded that all of this is and has been something real. He doesn’t even care how much hearing that would ordinarily make him cringe.

“You’re smart, so I’ll trust you,” he jokes back – admitting any deep feelings he’s holding inside isn’t exactly his forté, but for Hyunsik he’ll try.

Hell, he’d probably run to the end of the world with him if he asked.

 

 

 

 

Changsub – perhaps he’s a bit of a friend to Ilhoon now with how often he sees him – brings the firm’s coffees along with a box today. He opens it to show Ilhoon, only because he’s taken such a liking to him.

“What do you think? Isn’t it nice?” he asks, enthusiastic.

It’s a cake, a ribbon around it and strawberries and cream on top. They never put in orders for food except on the odd occasion, especially not this early, but Ilhoon could have an idea about what – or rather who – it’s for.

“It looks good,” Ilhoon replies. “But if it isn’t for me, you should put it away before I’m tempted.”

“You better not,” Changsub actually believes him and pulls the box away. “I begged for this, you know. It’s Chorong’s favourite.”

He may be a little on the odd side, even by Ilhoon’s standards, but he can’t ever fault his kindness. He loves her – that’s for sure.

“How did you two meet anyway?” Ilhoon asks him.

“Us?” he perks up again. “Well, it goes back to our college days. I met her on the first day while I was running late for class, and then I was even later. And all I’ve done since then is run around with coffee, and still.”

“That’s really sweet,” Ilhoon feels a smile creep across his face, and he doesn’t think Changsub should be ashamed.

“Yeah, and now we’re almost thirty,” he laughs to himself. “And all this time I’ve been working this silly little job just to save up, just so I can finally ask her if she’ll be with me forever.”

Ilhoon supposes he isn’t so difficult to understand after all.

 

 

 

 

Fridays are still worth looking forward to, a hundred times more so now that Hyunsik insists on going back to his place rather than to some restaurant.

It’s cute, really – _they’re_ cute, how Hyunsik cooks and Ilhoon helps out wherever he can these days, slices vegetables or watches over boiling pots while Hyunsik tends to more important things. If his mom could see him now, actually giving a helping hand rather than having his ass lounging on the couch until dinner’s ready, she’d be proud. (Too bad that he’d have to drop this entire relationship on her before trying to sell her the _I am actually quite helpful and useful when I can be bothered_ side of it.)

They have pasta with gently seasoned salmon tonight, nothing too heavy or fancy even with a lit candle on the dining table. They don’t always sit across from each other when they eat, Hyunsik likes to be just that bit closer sometimes, but they are this evening and the light from the flickering flame makes his eyes glow whenever he looks over at Ilhoon, makes his smile even more radiant than it already is. He’s the brightest star Ilhoon’s ever seen.

Seems like romance is turning him into a poetic sap, the kind that can wax lyrical about anything Hyunsik-related, apparently.

Once it’s well into the night, there’s always a point when it feels like it should be time for Ilhoon to go, although he wouldn’t leave if he didn’t know better than overstaying his welcome. Being at home is peaceful if he’s left alone, but he rarely is when those two exist; sleeping alone is fine when it’s all he’s ever done, but he longs for something more than that now, Hyunsik’s touch and that sense of security whenever he holds him. He doesn’t think he’s being too greedy, but he won’t ask.

Hyunsik’s already got his arms around him anyway, with seemingly no intention to let go just yet as if it isn’t getting late.

“Hoonie,” he calls out, voice slightly muffled when his face is half-pressed into Ilhoon’s neck. (It doesn’t tickle, somehow.) “Do you have to go,”

If ‘have’ and ‘want’ happen to overlap here, then the answer is, “No.”

Hyunsik tightens his hold on him, even presses the tiniest kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“Stay the night,” he says. “Be with me for a little longer today.”

Again, they’re on the same page after all. He truly must be The One, if Ilhoon suddenly believes in all that shit. (He’s starting to, but nobody has to know.)

“I’ll do the dishes if you want to go and wash up first,” Hyunsik pats the top of his thigh. “Come to the main bedroom when you’re done and we can find something for you to wear.”

Don’t laugh, but sharing clothes is high on Ilhoon’s relationship to-do list, has been for the longest time – before he even knew Hyunsik existed, in fact. Not that Hyunsik could probably fit into anything of his, but he was thinking more about himself and looking cute in oversized shirts.

He heads over to the bathroom and pushes the door almost to a close, but doesn’t force it to latch when it stops. Big deal, the gap isn’t wide enough to see more than the smallest peek. He removes his pants, his shirt, neatly places everything on the empty space beside the countertop basin. He pushes open the shower door and steps inside – it’s like an entire room on its own – and familiarises himself with the bottles sitting in the basket attached to the corner of the wall. Hyunsik’s shampoo, conditioner, some shower gel. He’s got a choice of fresh mint or orange and ginger – no wonder he always has an attractive scent to him, he clearly has taste in cologne as well.

Ilhoon keeps an eye on the orange bottle since he’s more of a fruit person, turns on the hot water and the cold just a touch so that he won’t accidentally scald himself. (That most likely wouldn’t make a successful first night together, and he’d rather not cause Hyunsik any stress outside of work. That’s the least he could do.)

He grabs a towel from the rack once he steps back out, drapes it over his shoulders and wraps it around himself. Then, he leaves for the bedroom.

This one’s got more to it than the one he had slept in before – a couple of books on a bedside table, countless bottles tidily organised on top of shelves – a collection of cologne, no doubt. Hyunsik’s sitting on the bed, gets up when he remembers what he had said and walks over to the dresser.

“Something light should be okay,” he pulls open the top drawer. “I think we’ll be pretty warm, but you can pick. I’ll be right back.”

He disappears off. Ilhoon takes a quick browse through his shirts and lifts out a grey tee without messing up the rest. He holds it by the shoulders and shakes it open, finds that it’s even larger than he had expected and puts it on. It falls along his thighs, but he figures he should search for pants too. The next drawer down is full of underwear – that should be fine if sharing this much is considered common practice, although Hyunsik never said, well, anything actually.

Ilhoon hesitates. That must be going a bit too far, surely, so he checks the bottom drawer next. Socks – a whole lot of them. He shuts it just as quickly and mindlessly stares at Hyunsik’s piles of underwear again, wonders if he would mind when the only time he gets worked up is when there’s a complication back at the firm. He contemplates for a while, probably looks so gormless, then a full-on idiot when he turns towards the door and his breath suddenly catches at the back of his throat—

Because when Hyunsik wanders in with nothing but a towel on his hips and all Ilhoon sees is that same old smile and a whole lot of skin, the entire world just stops completely and he can barely think.

“That looks good on you,” Hyunsik steps closer and Ilhoon can’t even seem to move either, let alone respond. “Are you after something?”

He tugs at the hem of the t-shirt, “I guess—”

“Ah, right,” Hyunsik rummages through the drawer for a moment and pulls out a pair of plaid boxer shorts. “These are kind of small on me so they should fit you better.”

Despite all that he can focus on being Hyunsik standing there, bare enough for his mind to stop functioning how it should, Ilhoon takes them from him. He gets out of the way of the dresser and puts them on.

“Are you tired yet?” Hyunsik asks, towel now on the ground as he dresses himself too. All black – even like this he looks nicely put together.

“Mm,” Ilhoon nods, although rather than a response to the question, it sounds more like he’s enjoying the view – Hyunsik pulling his shirt over his head then running his fingers through his damp hair. Nobody asked for this.

“Let’s brush our teeth then,” he picks up his towel and the one Ilhoon left over there too, leads him back to the bathroom. He hangs them up as Ilhoon stays by the basin, just watches as Hyunsik returns to rummage through the cabinet underneath and find an unopened pack of toothbrushes. He tears the cardboard and hands one to Ilhoon. “Here. Now you can stay whenever you feel like it.”

So this is what sweet, sweet domestic life is like – the kind without parents and, in Ilhoon’s case, friends who exist solely to cause grief – or only a taste of it for the time being. It’s already so much.

They brush their teeth side by side, like they’re trying to live every last cliché when it comes to a relationship. Hyunsik rinses his mouth first, pours out the water from the cup and fills it up again, offers it to Ilhoon. He takes it once he’s ready, swishes his mouth clean and sets the cup down where it was, his toothbrush inside of it now and so is Hyunsik’s.

“Hold out your hand,” Hyunsik says, so he does.

He gets a squeeze of cleanser on his palm – makes sense when Hyunsik’s skin is so clear. It foams once he’s started to massage it onto his face, feels all smooth and silky against his fingertips. Hyunsik washes it away with a damp cloth, squeezes out the water and soaks it once more before wiping at Ilhoon’s cheeks, his forehead under his bangs, lets him take over when it comes to his neck because it tickles too much for him to bear.

“Just one more thing,” Hyunsik laughs to himself, and he unscrews the lid from a tub. He uses the spatula inside to scoop up some of the cream, dabs it onto the tip of Ilhoon’s nose and some on the back of his own hand. “Best to be careful in winter.”

When he thinks about it, Ilhoon supposes it could be easy to find this tedious, or perhaps even an annoyance to have to follow somebody else’s routine to a T. He’ll admit that he gets lazy with himself at times, doesn’t always wash his face or bother to moisturise when he knows that his skin has gotten dry, but there’s something about this that’s almost intimate – sharing the most ordinary parts of Hyunsik’s day as if he’s always been in his life.

Overthinking it? Maybe.

He’s barely registered that Hyunsik’s moving in close until he begins to step backwards as Hyunsik goes forwards, his hands reaching for Ilhoon’s hips and before he knows it he’s against the wall. His fingers match the curve of Hyunsik’s shoulders as he holds onto them, he keeps his mouth half-open as Hyunsik pushes his lips to his. And they just stay there for a while, kissing like this and the world outside seems to turn into nothing, complete meaningless.

The palpitations inside of Ilhoon’s chest grow and grow, don’t slow down at all when Hyunsik’s climbing into bed and inviting his rather dumbfounded self over to join him. He pulls back the covers, pats the unoccupied space on the mattress and looks up at Ilhoon, expectant. His heart will have to try harder than this in order to stop him – he goes straight into Hyunsik’s arms, is instantly enveloped by his perfect warmth.

“Comfortable?” Hyunsik murmurs, his voice so quiet it’s soothing.

“Mm,” Ilhoon nods to him, and he cuddles up closer.

He finds Hyunsik’s chest to be an ideal pillow, lays his head on it and gets himself cozy. Hyunsik lets go of him for a moment to clap his hands and turn out the lights, and now they’re lying in the darkness – all they can hear and feel is each other. And it may seem as if he’s making romance out of thin air, grasping at straws to see the wonder in everything, but Ilhoon believes that even like this they go together. How Hyunsik’s soft all over and he’s sharp and full of edges, how they balance one another out.

Who ever would have thought that Ilhoon would fall hopelessly in love? If his parents knew, they’d lose it; if Sungjae and Donggeun heard the full extent of this, he’d never hear the end of it.

Whatever. He hugs Hyunsik tighter and shuts his eyes. He’ll sleep well tonight.

 

 

 

 

Face buried into a slowly rising chest, carelessly entangled limbs and a scent that’s undeniably Hyunsik – Ilhoon wakes up to some kind of heaven, he thinks. A bit of sunlight is seeping into the room now, makes everything a little easier to see than he remembers. Hyunsik’s still asleep, as serene as ever as the gentle rays hit his skin but his hold on Ilhoon is just as firm as it was during the night, like he’s trying his best to not let go yet.

Ilhoon doesn’t exactly mind. He shifts his leg to get slightly more comfortable though, separates it from the other so it doesn’t feel like he’s just lying on his hip bone anymore. For a second, his knee brushes against Hyunsik – his thigh, perhaps, although something about it seemed odd and actually—

Ilhoon may still be in that half-awake, half-asleep state, but that was definitely not a leg. It was a bump, he could call it, it was a—

 _Oh my fucking God_ , he curses under his breath and he’s already attempting to ease himself away without disturbing Hyunsik (at least he’s probably the heaviest sleeper he’s ever come across). Truth be told, he didn’t prepare himself for this as much as he’s been thinking it over – as if he knows how to suck a damn dick when the closest he’s ever gotten to anything before Hyunsik was that night years ago when Sungjae drank for the first time and all he wanted to do was kiss whatever in his sight that could move.

Maybe Ilhoon’s being ridiculous – he’s an adult for God’s sake, not a stupid, hormonal teenager anymore – but he’s made it to the door and he’s heading for the kitchen so it’s too late to turn back around now. (He probably seems like a huge idiot either way so what does it matter.)

Some water – that’s what he needs to cool himself off after getting so worked up this early in the day. He thinks for a moment, then takes a clean glass from the dish rack and doesn’t even notice the footsteps coming up behind him, only the arms wrapping around him too suddenly.

“You’re up early,” Hyunsik rests his chin on his shoulder, speaks so quietly in a sleepy mumble that sounds rather— “Are you feeling unwell?”

Ilhoon stutters like the mess that he is, “Oh—I just needed to get something to drink.”

“Go back to bed, it’s cold out here,” Hyunsik insists, hugs him a little closer at the same time and he’s already forgotten whatever he was making a fuss over. (Although something is pressing against his ass and—) “I’ll make you some tea.”

And, well, he doesn’t protest at that. He walks back over to the bedroom and climbs under the covers again, checks his phone while Hyunsik’s still in the kitchen and snorts to himself when he sees the message notifications from Sungjae. He doesn’t bother typing in his passcode to read a single one.

“Hey,” the door pushes open wider and Hyunsik steps inside with a mug. “Be careful, it’s hot.”

He sets it down on the bedside table by Ilhoon and heads for his half of the bed, gets back into it and shuffles up close – not an inch left between them. Ilhoon reaches over for his tea and lightly blows at it, attempting to take a sip afterwards and nothing more when it stings his tongue just a little. He keeps the mug in his hands though, figures that they could do with some warmth.

“Aren’t you tired?” Hyunsik asks, his arm slowly moving behind Ilhoon.

“A bit,” he replies.

“We should sleep some more.”

“Yeah,” he nods, then he thinks for a moment. “Hyung,” he turns to Hyunsik. “Um—could we talk about something,”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Something, _things_ ,” he taps his nails against the surface of the mug. “I don’t really know how to approach this.”

“It’s alright,” Hyunsik presses his shoulder into his. “Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

He takes a long breath, and he just feels so stupid.

“Okay, so I’ve never done any of this before, nothing like it. You already know that, don’t you?” he starts and Hyunsik nods in silence. “And I... I guess that I’ve been worrying, right at the back of my mind, that I’ll be completely hopeless when we— _yeah_ —and I _want_ to, but I just don’t want you to be disappointed in me.”

“Oh—no, I’d never—” he shakes his head, and he reaches for one of Ilhoon’s hands with both of his. “Listen, I’m not here to judge you or anything like that, and I won’t. All I want to do is make sure that you’re comfortable with everything and that we go at our own pace, together,” he tightens his hold, makes it firm and secure. “Ilhoon, this isn’t work. I’m not going to force you to do anything that you don’t want to, yet or ever, and I hate that this has been bothering you. I’m really sorry that we’ve never talked about this.”

And Ilhoon senses his face growing hot because he didn’t exactly mean to prompt an apology, “It’s not your fault—”

“Still, it takes two of us,” Hyunsik smiles anyway. “And I want to make you happy.”

“I already am,” Ilhoon laughs to himself.

“Then happier.”

Ridiculous. Ilhoon’s almost grinning into the mug as he drinks his now cool enough tea, wonders at the same time what in the world could have led his life down this path – some kind of magic, that’s for sure. Who knew that being a bit of a stay-at-home prude who’s constantly being mistaken for standoffish (or actually is) would mean Ilhoon ending up here of all places, with Hyunsik of all people.

Yeah, this is pretty perfect.

Suddenly, Ilhoon’s earlier dilemma seems rather hilarious to him, if it wasn’t already, “Um, hyung, do you want to know the actual reason why I got out of bed?”

“Why not?” Hyunsik shrugs.

“It was your... you know,” he motions towards the lower half of his body and holds in a laugh. “Yeah, I’ve never really,” he curls his fingers into a fist and makes the crudest gesture with his mouth. “ _That_.”

“I got you,” Hyunsik grins and he clearly finds it equally as amusing. “And honestly, I wouldn’t have expected you to do anything,” he says. “Unless you had other ideas, of course.”

“After some practise, maybe one morning,” Ilhoon dares to reply, but no promises.

“You’re too cute,” Hyunsik ruffles his hair and he has no idea why, to be frank. If anything, that was his half-assed attempt at being sexy or something like that. “Come on, let’s go back to sleep.”

They do just that, and perhaps being ‘cute’ is completely fine with Ilhoon after all (if it means spooning and what feels like Hyunsik smiling against his neck, which it certainly seems to).

 

 

 

 

“Look at you, coming home the next day with that glow on your face,” Sungjae grins and Ilhoon’s never resented seeing so much teeth before. “You couldn’t even spare a couple of seconds to tell us where you were, huh?”

“Well, I’m glad that you think my skin looks good because I didn’t do anything to it,” Ilhoon kicks his shoes off and he has nothing else to say, really.

“What, you were gone all night and you didn’t fuck?” Sungjae is so genuinely confused.

“Nope.”

“Didn’t even suck him off?” he continues.

And Ilhoon cringes at that entire question, “ _God_ , Sungjae, do you have to be so vulgar all the time?”

“We’re both adults here,” he shrugs.

“Yeah, which means we aren’t _sixteen_ ,” Ilhoon rolls his eyes upwards and he briefly wonders if Sungjae will ever change – a recurring line of thought. “By the way, where’s Donggeun-hyung disappeared off to?”

“Supermarket. Getting groceries.”

Ilhoon raises an eyebrow, “And you didn’t think to join him?”

“Nah, I wanted to wait around for you to come home,” he smiles, clearly satisfied that he got his wish.

Whatever goes on inside of that head of his is slightly scary to imagine. ‘How to make Ilhoon’s life a living hell’, perhaps. He doesn’t exactly want to know.

 

 

 

 

“We’re staying late tonight,” Hyunsik frowns as he steps into Ilhoon’s office, the first time he’s seen him in a while. (At the end of the day, work is still work.) “Sorry to be the bearer of bad news.”

“I don’t mind,” Ilhoon shrugs. He didn’t have plans anyway, never does except for dinner with Hyunsik and that’s more like routine than something he actually has to think about in advance.

“It’s almost five, so if you’re not busy at the moment...” Hyunsik trails off into a smile, and Ilhoon grabs his bag and gets up. He heads for the door and follows Hyunsik to his office.

“Hyung,” Ilhoon shuts the door behind him as Hyunsik wanders over to his desk. “Is there anything that I could do for you? You seemed busy today.”

“Mmm,” he reclines in his chair, then comes to a decision and pats the empty portion of his desk. “Come and sit here.”

It doesn’t take a genius but Ilhoon figures that this _probably_ isn’t work. They’re still here though, so he does as he’s told. He hauls himself up and his legs dangle off of the edge, and Hyunsik dedicates a short moment to just looking at him, his eyes making their way around every last part of him. (Yeah, this isn’t work.)

“On second thought, sit on my lap instead,” Hyunsik changes his mind and that was a simple instruction, sure, but something about it has Ilhoon flutter inside. (Not that he’s partial to being bossed around in general, but—)

He slides himself off of the desk and takes a few steps, decides to sit across Hyunsik’s lap so that maybe, just maybe, he’ll still be able to reach his keyboard and type if he has any intention of doing so this evening. Ilhoon drapes an arm around his shoulder and it’s reasonably comfortable, actually – Hyunsik’s thighs make a pretty decent seat which shouldn’t come as much of a surprise considering how he makes the existence of body pillows useless. (To Ilhoon, anyway – there’s only one Hyunsik and, unfortunately for the rest of the world, he’s already his. Tough luck.)

Funnily enough, Hyunsik goes about his business as usual. He rolls the chair forwards and types a couple of sentences, the same as always except that Ilhoon is literally sitting on him right now. This is fine.

For a short while, Hyunsik stops to read through his report – one hand scrolling with the mouse and the other, well, there are fingers absentmindedly moving along Ilhoon’s thigh, up and down repeatedly with the lightest touch that still makes him feel some kind of way even though it’s almost nothing. All he can bring himself to do is lower his head and stare at the ground in case Hyunsik notices the look on his face (the one that very clearly says that he rather likes this).

“Jung Ilhoon,” Hyunsik calls out from nowhere and it startles him just a bit. “What’s so interesting down there?”

“Nothing,” he half-breathes the word.

Hyunsik flashes him a small smile and it hits him, right in the heart, “This isn’t too uncomfortable, is it?”

He shakes his head, “No.”

“Well, I’m actually almost done,” Hyunsik rests his entire hand on top of Ilhoon’s thigh now, slides it up a bit and gives him a tiny squeeze before dragging it back down again. (And this is – _still_ – Ilhoon repeats to himself, perfectly fine.) “What do you think we should do tonight?”

“I... I don’t know,” he mumbles as his blood starts to rush and, God, he can feel it under his skin.

“Is there anything that you have in mind?” Hyunsik asks, and he reaches for the side of Ilhoon’s face with his free hand, skims his cheekbone with his thumb as he waits for an answer.

“I want to eat noodles,” Ilhoon blurts out as the first thing that comes to his mind that isn’t particularly racy. “Um, that’s it.”

“Okay,” Hyunsik nods, and he slowly leans in close only to pause in front of Ilhoon’s face. “Could I kiss you right now?”

“Mm,” he hums when what he really means is a thousand times yes, but he can’t get a word in even if he wanted to – Hyunsik’s lips are already pushing against his and he instinctively opens his mouth wider now, lets him in deeper but he’s already moved onto his neck before he knows it. He’s pressing kisses across his bare skin, up along his cheek and back down again, and Ilhoon’s breathing so loudly at every little touch that he can hardly hear anything but himself.

Hyunsik gives him another kiss on the mouth before resuming his work, like nothing too special just happened, leaves Ilhoon with a slight frustration of the sexual kind (dare he admit it). Well, he supposes it would be a bit much if Hyunsik ended up taking his long-held virginity right here and now, or in this office at all – Hyunsik’s apartment literally exists and it has two beds to choose from, plus a cushy couch.

“Hyung,” Ilhoon says, readjusting himself to a better position. He was about to slide off. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“Me? Whatever you want to do,” Hyunsik replies without turning from his monitor.

“But what do you really—I mean, you always say that, but I want to know what _you_ want.”

“You,” Hyunsik smiles at him for a moment. “Is that the answer you’re after?”

“Hyung,” he stifles a laugh (because this is _not_ the time). “Tonight, maybe we could...”

“We could,” Hyunsik nods very slowly with a cunning kind of look on his face, ignites an excitement inside of Ilhoon despite all of his nervousness.

Plans for the night sorted then – dinner and dessert. (As if putting it that way makes it sound any better.)

 

 

 

 

Dinner is just as Ilhoon had requested and satisfying enough despite its simplicity – udon, nice and light, with a side of dumplings. The dishes stay in the kitchen sink for now, untouched other than the water they’ve been left to soak in. On most evenings, Hyunsik tends to wash them while Ilhoon showers but they’re not exactly sticking to routine tonight. (Not at all.)

“Let’s go shower,” Hyunsik suggests and Ilhoon thinks that he means together. (Well, if they’re going to be naked anyway, there’s no harm in starting early.) “If that’s okay with you.”

Ilhoon just nods in response. All he’s ever taken are glances at parts of Hyunsik’s bare body while getting dressed, while he thought he wasn’t looking, and even they were a lot to take in. And unless he plans on staring at the ground the entire time, he’s going to be facing the whole thing – nothing hidden.

Hyunsik runs the water first of all so that it’ll be hot. He slides the door to a close again, and turns back to Ilhoon. He focuses his gaze at his eyes for a moment, and they both stay silent like they’ve made an agreement not to speak when, in reality, Ilhoon is just completely captivated right now – how relentlessly gentle the look in Hyunsik’s eyes is and how there isn’t the biggest smile on his face, yet he still radiates this warmth, makes Ilhoon feel like this is love in its purest form.

He doesn’t realise that Hyunsik’s guiding his hands upwards until he’s drawn them to his tie, and he gives him a tiny nod as the signal to go ahead. As Ilhoon loosens it up, Hyunsik reaches for his collar, unfastens the top button and continues down and maybe he’ll see Ilhoon’s heart trying to beat out of his chest.

The second Hyunsik touches Ilhoon’s pants, he pauses. He leans in, barely a centimetre a second, like everything is beginning to move in slow motion until he kisses Ilhoon. And getting to the remaining buttons on Hyunsik’s shirt isn’t so easy when his eyes are shut, but he tries his best and seems to make it to his belt.

He sees again when Hyunsik recreates some distance – how considerate – and continues where he had left off until they’re both standing there in socks and little else. (And thank God Ilhoon didn’t decide to put on his teddy bear briefs last night.) Hyunsik reaches for his own hips, slides his thumbs under the black elastic of his shorts and Ilhoon turns away, doesn’t want to stare even if it’s all he’ll be thinking about for the next few hours. He tends to the last of his own clothes, but even with glances he can tell that Hyunsik—well, he isn’t bad at all.

Not that Ilhoon had specific expectations but he isn’t disappointed in the slightest.

The water is fairly hot when they step inside, but Ilhoon turns it up just a touch and Hyunsik slides the door to a close behind him, moves in close and Ilhoon pretends not to notice. (And that’s no easy feat when Hyunsik looks like this – his hair damp and hanging over his eyes now, how Ilhoon still knows that he’s staring right at him, and the drops of water landing on his shoulders and running down his chest and lower yet.) It’s almost startling when Hyunsik lifts a hand and pushes Ilhoon’s wet bangs back, not that anything about it was rough or more than slow, but rather that Ilhoon had forgotten that this isn’t a dream and that he could be touched.

Hyunsik reaches to the corner for the shower gel, picks the orange one and flips open the lid. He takes Ilhoon’s hand and squeezes a generous amount onto his palm, then the same for himself and he rubs it across his chest, his shoulders and arms, lathers himself up quite quickly as Ilhoon stands there rather dumbstruck. His eyes follow Hyunsik’s hands and they glide over his stomach – toned enough to tell that he works out from time to time but not too often so he’s still got a softness to him. Then Ilhoon, he thinks he’s just bone and the way his hips stick out so sharply is the exact opposite of that, but if Hyunsik likes him as he is then—

He stops overthinking it and runs his palms along his skin, turns the gel into white froth as Hyunsik showers himself off. He stays stuck in place even after Hyunsik’s done, even when he’s taking steps closer to him. He opens his arms and wraps them around him without saying a word yet, their skin hot and sticking together upon contact. Hyunsik holds him, but not too tight.

And it isn’t easy to hear in here but he says something like, “It’s okay.”

Ilhoon hugs him back and he’s sure it is.

Hyunsik grabs a towel for Ilhoon once they’re finished, drapes it over his shoulders – he knows his style by now – before taking one for himself and securing it around his hips. He takes him to the bedroom and suggests that they just sit on the bed first, take it slow. There’s no need to hurry.

Ilhoon rests against the pillows, towel still covering what it can, and Hyunsik lies next to him. He presses a kiss to Ilhoon’s cheek and places a hand on his wrist to perhaps calm him.

“I know that you’re nervous,” he says. “If you don’t want to do this—”

“No, I do,” Ilhoon shows him a smile as if to prove it and, actually, he’s wanted this more than most things in the world for the longest time. “I just... I don’t know where to start.”

“Show me how to make you feel good,” Hyunsik gives him his hand. “What you do when you’re all alone.”

Well, he thinks about Hyunsik, imagines him touching him here and there, but he’s right beside him now and that’s far more to take in. He separates his towel just a bit and he brings Hyunsik’s hand to his chest, allows it to slip under and reach his skin. He has him only skimming the surface at first, then drags his fingers over his nipples – where he really likes it although embarrassment stopped him from going there first.

Hyunsik lifts his leg over Ilhoon’s and rests his knee between his thighs, a bit too close for comfort if the plan wasn’t to fuck (and Ilhoon rather enjoys it whenever Hyunsik does his own thing anyway – he’s just so nice that it doesn’t happen all that often). Ilhoon’s eyes shut like it’s a reflex when Hyunsik kisses him, softly, slowly, and it’s still early yet but he can barely breathe once he’s moved onto his neck, each touch hot enough to start fires inside of him.

He’s never felt like this before in his life.

“Um—hyung—” he reaches out to Hyunsik, towards the towel still hanging off of him and he figures he should repay his kindness. “Let me—”

“Your hands are shaking,” Hyunsik says, taking hold of one of them.

Ilhoon lets out a laugh, “Y-yeah.”

He tugs at the towel anyway, pulls it from Hyunsik’s hips although he blushes hard at the sight afterwards. He wraps his fingers around his dick, smooths his thumb over the tip and smears pre-come across his skin, tries to do it like he does to himself back at home. He lets Hyunsik kiss him while he works his wrist – messier than before, wetter with more tongue this time and Ilhoon still likes it the same. He feels Hyunsik’s hand tangle in his hair and the pure want in the way he pulls him closer, deeper, goes straight to his dick.

He sighs out when Hyunsik pulls away, almost follows him for more but stops himself. Hyunsik takes hold of his towel and gives him a look as if to ask permission before anything else, and he nods.

“You’re perfect, you know,” Hyunsik says, moving the towel aside and his gaze makes Ilhoon swallow down, how he’s scanning him bit by bit and taking it all in. Ilhoon drops his arm between his legs to hide just a little. “It’s okay, it’s only me.”

He supposes so. Hyunsik leans over for a moment and pulls open one of the bedside drawers, rummages around until he takes out a box and a bottle. He sets them on the bed and turns back to Ilhoon.

“Hyung,” he says with a smile. “Be gentle with me.”

“I will,” Hyunsik replies, then he looks downwards to what he’s got to work with.

“Um—hyung,” Ilhoon calls out again, tries to summon some courage for a moment, and Hyunsik lifts his head back up. “Come inside of me,” he bites on his bottom lip. “Please.”

Hyunsik places a hand on Ilhoon’s lap, “Are you sure?”

“Mm, it’ll feel better, won’t it?” he tilts his head, attempts to look and sound a bit sweet for him.

“I—yeah, as long as you’re certain about it. I can do that,” Hyunsik smiles back at him, and Ilhoon’s got faith in his word. (He’ll do his best to make it happen too, put in his half of the effort.)

Hyunsik reaches under Ilhoon’s thighs and pushes them upright, hauls his hips towards him afterwards to get a better angle. He pauses to take in the view.

“Cute,” he lightly squeezes his thigh.

(And Ilhoon would roll his eyes, he really would, but Hyunsik’s so lovely he can’t even bring himself to try.)

Hyunsik grabs the bottle from where he’d left it and it’s so new that he has to peel away the plastic keeping it sealed. (He must’ve been waiting but at least he’s prepared.) He leaves it on the bedside table, then removes the lid of the bottle to reveal a pump. He presses it down and he’s generous with it, keeps at it until his fingers are practically covered and he reckons it should be enough for now.

One hand holds Ilhoon’s leg in place – at a wide enough distance – while the other slowly slides the middle finger all the way in. It’s a bit odd, the feeling of something just being up his ass in the first place. It’s even weirder yet knowing that Hyunsik’s dick is much bigger and that’s supposed to fit in there too. Yeah, Ilhoon figures he’s in for quite a ride (both figuratively and literally – very literally).

“Feel alright?” Hyunsik asks, pulling back his hand.

Ilhoon nods, and Hyunsik takes it as his cue to push his index finger inside, slips it in without much trouble at all although Ilhoon feels some stretch now. And then Hyunsik separates his fingers a little, a millimetre at a time and Ilhoon winces as he tenses, can’t seem to help it with the nerves getting to him. This is really happening, right this second.

“ _Sorry_ —” Hyunsik apologises, is always so good to Ilhoon that he’d almost hate it if he didn’t, well, fucking love it. (As if he’d ever reject the chance to be spoiled beyond what he deserves.)

Hyunsik leans forwards and readjusts himself, shifts his knee under Ilhoon’s thigh as his hand stays put – he starts to get used to it. Hyunsik’s free hand ruffles Ilhoon’s hair, he tilts his head for a kiss and Ilhoon parts his lips for him, expectant. It takes his mind off of everything else now that he has something to do other than lie back and try to look pretty.

He learns to relax enough for Hyunsik to get three fingers inside of him, easily twist them around a bit as well until he thinks it’s time to move on. He slides them out, wipes the lube still on them between Ilhoon’s legs before finding the bottle again. He pumps a decent amount onto his palm and reaches down, he presses it to his own skin and wipes the gel all over the head of his dick, some further along too, just in case.

He kneels before Ilhoon and gives him a smile before going ahead – too pure considering _everything_ , but he supposes it’s very Hyunsik. He feels his heart thump the second they’re skin-to-skin, Hyunsik easing himself inside of him so slowly and his toes curl almost involuntarily, he exhales the last of the breath he’s been holding at the same time. Hyunsik’s thick and he feels so good.

“ _Shit—_ ” he curses and Ilhoon doesn’t recall ever hearing him do so before. (It’s kind of hot though, if that isn’t weird.) “You’re so tight.”

And Ilhoon takes that as a compliment even if it’s the result of being celibate for so long, not completely by choice either. (What was he supposed to do? Pay a visit to that club Sungjae’s always mentioning? As if.)

Things start off little by little, how they always seem to with the two of them. Hyunsik’s gentle enough that it isn’t too much to bear this early, uses the right amount of force so that it still feels like something amazing. He’s got a nice pace going, steady in its rhythm and he’s getting Ilhoon right where he wants it, has him grabbing at his shoulders just to have _anything_ to hold onto. Hyunsik bends forwards, pushes Ilhoon’s thighs up a bit and his fingertips press hard into his skin – he won’t mind if he leaves imprints there. He feels Hyunsik’s breath hot against his chest now, Hyunsik taking his hand from his shoulder and kissing the knuckles, his fingers, then his lips.

His eyes fall shut and every other sense seems to heighten – the feel of Hyunsik’s tongue in his mouth, wet noises between them and the sound of their breathing getting heavier, the sensation of Hyunsik hitting it just right on the way in and out.

He pulls away once he picks up the pace – a reasonable compromise. He’s fucking Ilhoon faster than ever now, harder but he doesn’t mind it, his hands hooked under his knees and they’re holding his legs apart. He adjusts his angle just a little – it makes Ilhoon let out a moan and it embarrasses him, hearing his own voice like that when he’s spent so much of his life staying quiet. He covers his mouth and his face is so hot that he could melt like this.

“Let me hear you,” Hyunsik mumbles under his breath, and he reaches for Ilhoon’s cheek. “You don’t have to hide from me.”

If only it was that easy when he gets self-conscious over nothing, but he’s trying. He’s trying at the same time as he’s summoning all the self-control he can to keep it together, to stop himself from coming in two seconds. (How much time has passed already anyway? Perhaps he isn’t doing so bad.)

He looks back up at Hyunsik and he stares into his eyes for a moment, although it becomes too much too fast and he averts his gaze. The sweat lining Hyunsik’s shoulders is making his hands stick to them, the sweat everywhere else is making him glow. It’s dim in here but the lights that are on are hitting the muscles on his arms just right, making him look so otherworldly, and Ilhoon’s never wanted anybody this badly before.

Things come to a brief halt. Hyunsik pulls out, so slowly it almost hurts (but not literally). He shifts back a couple of inches and sits on the bed, and then he stretches his arms out to Ilhoon and drags him by the hips onto his lap. It all falls into place quite quickly – Hyunsik’s hands stay there, nice and firm, and his shoulders support Ilhoon when he lifts himself up. He reaches down with one hand while the other keeps himself steady, pushes the tip of Hyunsik’s dick to his ass and he takes it in again, forgets to breathe the entire time. Hyunsik’s in so deep that Ilhoon can’t even think anymore.

And he supposes that he should return the favour now. He leans down and gives Hyunsik a kiss – swift and sweet – and holds onto him, senses Hyunsik’s arms wrap around him too and hold him close. He rolls his hips forwards and he hisses to himself, clenches his teeth at how full he feels with Hyunsik inside of him like this. And he rides him, rides him like he’s watched strangers in videos before and tries to copy every motion he recalls, and he builds up his tolerance and greed at the same time until he’s going at it so fast he can barely remember his own name.

He can’t take anymore. There’s a tingling sensation deep inside of him, he strains himself with the last bit of strength left in him to call out to Hyunsik, and he reaches down just like he wants and he’s got him.

Then everything inside of him tightens and nothing has ever felt so perfect, nothing this mind-blowing.

He’s overwhelmed by a light-headed feeling, so dizzying that he almost loses sight of Hyunsik for a second and his vision becomes blurred, almost falls out of consciousness completely until he manages to come to. He drops against Hyunsik’s chest, his own heaving as he tries to regain his breath. And Hyunsik simply runs his hand along his back, his touch so comforting when it was the exact same thing spinning his mind only minutes ago, and he reaches up and pets his hair.

“Are you alright?” he whispers, makes Ilhoon slightly shiver against him without meaning to.

He nods into Hyunsik’s shoulder, the sweat on their skin starting to dry now, and the only thing motivating him to move is knowing that they’ll be lying in bed together soon, the calm after a storm, and everything will be so right that it’ll hurt to leave the next day.

But for now, they’re in heaven.

 

 

 

 

Ilhoon waits for the elevator to stop at his floor, swallows down the memories of last night as the doors open because he has to face Donggeun and Sungjae. Ordinarily he’ll just smirk at them, tell them it’s none of their business as he thinks back to whatever romantic dinner and wonderful night’s sleep he had while they were stuck at home, but today—well, each time he closes his eyes he sees himself and his clothes elsewhere, Hyunsik too, and a very vivid image of something he shouldn’t really have his mind on during most circumstances.

(For the record, that’s Hyunsik’s dick.)

Ilhoon unlocks the door to the apartment and hesitantly steps inside to find nobody. Odd, but he’ll take it. He removes his shoes and leaves them there, pulls off his scarf and then his coat and heads for his room to put them away. He drops them on his bed for now and turns back for the living room.

“Why didn’t you reply to my texts again?” Sungjae stands in the doorway, kind of blocks Ilhoon until he shoves past him.

He lands on the couch, and he tries his best not to wince because he’s slightly sore, “What?”

“I asked if you know what our Wi-Fi password is,” Sungjae joins him, unamused. “I had to reset my laptop.”

“Oh,” Ilhoon doesn’t even recall checking his phone since arriving at Hyunsik’s place last night. “I was busy, so.”

“Hyung, you’re _always_ busy,” Sungjae scoffs at him, and he puts on a dramatic voice. “I knew that you’d forget about your friends once you found somebody. I mean, I don’t blame you entirely since you’re what, twenty-three— _four?_ —or whatever and still a virgin.”

“I’m _not_ —it’s not that.”

There goes Ilhoon and his stupid mouth.

“What was that?” Sungjae raises his eyebrows. “No wonder you didn’t bother checking your phone.”

“Don’t be so clingy. _And_ you’re far too invested in my life,” Ilhoon rolls his eyes. Rather than thinking that he has any say in this, Sungjae should go back to worrying about himself and jumping from person to person like he always has done. Life was so much more peaceful like that. “Anyway, where’s Donggeun-hyung this time? It’s Saturday.”

“Work. They asked him to do overtime.”

“Poor him.”

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk’s left a stack of documents on Ilhoon’s desk and, on top, a post-it note instructing him to copy the entire thing. Good morning to him. He sets his bag down by his desk first of all, hangs his coat on the back of his chair afterwards. Then, he hauls the pile over to the copying room.

The first sheet is in and he shuts the lid, presses the button then waits for it to finish – and repeat. Looks like today’s going to be a fun one. He hasn’t had to copy so much in one go in a while, he doesn’t remember what he used to do to entertain himself. Daydream, perhaps, but there isn’t much to imagine now that he and Hyunsik are actually together. Besides, all his mind seems to drift to whenever he bothers to think is—

He blushes to himself, hears his own voice coming back into his head and the embarrassment of it all. It takes a few seconds for him to realise that he needs to switch the sheet in the copier.

And he isn’t too focused on the job even after pressing the button again so he knows when Hyunsik steps into the room, and he pretends that he hasn’t noticed just to find out what he’ll do.

Hyunsik walks nearer, and Ilhoon tries not to look – he watches the light scanning the document like it’s the most interesting thing in here. He feels Hyunsik’s arms curl around his waist and his chin rest on his shoulder, and the nervousness hitting the pit of his stomach as the weekend comes back to him too vividly.

“Figured you’d be here,” Hyunsik says, and Ilhoon can tell he’s smiling without even turning to him. “Want any company?”

“Aren’t you busy?” Ilhoon asks back.

“Not really,” he replies. “For you, anyway.”

“Hyung, don’t fall behind,” Ilhoon lets out a laugh. “I like staying late with you and all, but I like going home with you a bit more.”

“It’s okay, I don’t have much to do today,” his nose brushes against the side of Ilhoon’s face and he stays there.

“Are you going to kiss me?” Ilhoon twists around in his arms and he stares right at him, matches his smile because he knows that’s what he came for and it’s what he wants as well.

Hyunsik takes a step forwards and Ilhoon’s back hits the copier, and he rests against it while praying he won’t press any buttons. All things considered, this kiss is rather chaste – safe, even. Hyunsik’s about to leave it at that until Ilhoon leans in and gives him a kiss just as small with the hope that he’ll be wanting more too, and he completely takes the bait.

His hand sneaks downwards as he sucks on Ilhoon’s bottom lip, he runs his hand up along the back of his thigh and he grabs his ass and it makes him gasp into his mouth. They’re playing with fire and whatever consequences they may suffer are a million miles away—

“Hey!— _oh_ ,” Eunkwang stands in the doorway for a moment, speechless, Ilhoon equally so as his heart pounds and Hyunsik pulled back so fast yet he doesn’t have an explanation either. “I—I’m sorry.”

“ _Wait_ —Eunkwang,” Hyunsik calls out to him, somehow quite calmly. “Listen, don’t tell Minhyuk about this. Please. I just don’t want Ilhoon getting in trouble.”

“Hyunsik-ah,” Eunkwang frowns a little, like he’s listening to the angel and devil on his shoulders argue and he’s trying to decide which choice is what a good person would make. “It... it’s okay, I won’t. I promise, but you have to be careful.”

“Yeah, we will,” Hyunsik nods, although Ilhoon isn’t so sure about that anymore.

“ _So_ ,” Eunkwang grins as he nudges Hyunsik with his elbow. (Ilhoon doesn’t even recall him getting this close to them.) “How did this happen? Who came onto who? This is so exciting!”

“I guess I—hold on, you really aren’t going to say anything, right?”

Eunkwang brings his hand to his chest and he shuts his eyes, “I swear.”

And Hyunsik takes a moment to think about it, “Alright, well if you’ve made your soup today, you should join us in the lounge later.”

“I can’t wait, see you then!” he clenches his fists and smiles so brightly at the two of them, and then he’s off to hopefully act like nothing had just happened.

Ilhoon still has no idea what he stopped by for in the first place, and he had clearly forgotten. It can’t have been that important, surely. On the odd occasion, Minhyuk sends Eunkwang to check up on him and make sure that he’s started on whatever task he’s left for him, he just didn’t expect it to be _now_.

And Eunkwang means well in everything that he does, Ilhoon supposes. He wouldn’t tell a soul, would he? Fingers crossed – they’re all he’s got to put his hopes on.

(Besides, Eunkwang seems a bit intimidated by Hyunsik anyway.)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which 1) hyunsik takes it upon himself to turn his office into a playground, 2) ilhoon discovers that hyunsik is very much an ass man, and 3) minhyuk is not nearly as oblivious as they had been hoping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! i’m so, so sorry for the time that it’s taken for this, but it’s here. please accept my apology, this mass of #porn, and look forward to the little extra coming up too. (i won’t make you wait for long. i swear.) as promised, there’s a lot of action in this part. it’s... hmmm. i won’t go into fine detail here, but i’ll just say that there’s office sex, shower and bath sex, rimming, an under desk blowjob, a remote-controlled vibrator and all of that fun stuff. if they don’t float your boat, then pass on this.
> 
> p.s. i will have everyone know that hyunsik has a [very long tongue](https://youtu.be/3RIlOQ3afiA).

The routine’s had a bit of change since Ilhoon’s ‘awakening’, if he should refer to it as such. Something inside him kind of clicked into place for the very first time that night at Hyunsik’s place, told him that it was okay to have waited after all and that there was no shame in that, went against everything he had ever believed. He doesn’t have much reason to cling onto those regrets anymore and his lack of experience certainly isn’t holding the two of them too far back.

They spend the evening like that a few times a week now, give the mattress a nice workout for some hours and then sleep off the exhaustion once they’re done. It’s bliss, really.

And Hyunsik’s the perfect guide – always asks what Ilhoon wants, lets him know when he likes it too. Ilhoon’s gotten pretty good at getting down on his knees to give Hyunsik a taste of what’s to come. He sucks a little harder, and Hyunsik grabs the back of his hair tighter, curses under his breath and nothing has ever sounded so delicious to Ilhoon’s ears. (He’s still working on his gag reflex though – just a bit more practise and it’ll be under control.)

He sits on Hyunsik’s lap afterwards, still at the end of the bed, and he rests his arms over his shoulders as they kiss.

“Hyung,” Ilhoon says once they’ve pulled apart, and he looks down at Hyunsik. “Tell me what you want to do today.”

“Whatever you want to do,” he replies as if that isn’t his exact same answer every single time, but it gives Ilhoon an idea.

“Then, I want you to be more demanding,” he smiles to soften Hyunsik up despite knowing that he won’t refuse. “Bolder, perhaps. You can be selfish with me.”

He lifts his arm and takes Ilhoon’s face into his hand, “Are you saying that you like being told what to do?”

“Only by you,” Ilhoon mutters and even that makes him feel so shy all of a sudden, but if life has taught him anything it’s that getting red-faced around Hyunsik tends to lead to something great. “Mmm, tell me what turns you on the most and I... I’ll do my best.”

“I mean, I’m not picky,” _clearly._ “But I like hearing you. You always sound so cute to me even though I know that you get embarrassed about it.”

“It—it’s okay,” Ilhoon lets out a tiny laugh. “Is there anything else?”

Hyunsik’s thumbs press into his inner thighs and he leans up, nose almost touching his, “I just like knowing that you feel good, I guess, so maybe that’s what I really want.”

“Be a bit rougher with me tonight, then,” Ilhoon turns from Hyunsik’s view, embarrassment tainting his own voice. “I’ve been waiting for this all day.”

So Hyunsik does as he wishes, no change there. His hands are greedier though, grabbing at whatever they can just to leave imprints in Ilhoon’s skin, and he’s letting a few more obscenities slip out than usual – the kind that would be utterly shameful to both of them if they were anywhere but here, although Ilhoon admittedly wouldn’t completely hate it if Hyunsik was to try something at work—

Actually, living out that fantasy of being pushed over his desk when he should be filing or whatever else sounds pretty peachy to Ilhoon, if Hyunsik’s daring enough to go there. He could coax the devil out of him if he feels like it, but Hyunsik taking the initiative has always been the way they’ve gone.

Not that Ilhoon should be considering this right now, this second when he’s getting fucked hard into the mattress of Hyunsik’s bed and all he has the strength to do other than think is dig his nails into the sheets. Hyunsik’s hands are firm on his hips, his fingers creating bruises by the second as he breathes all kinds of blush-inducing words against his skin, and he could be really filthy if he tried. ( _Could_ if he didn’t sound so sweet even when he swears each time he comes.)

 

 

 

 

Being called into Hyunsik’s office on any day is still a bit oddly nerve-racking; being called in when Minhyuk’s out of the office is pure anticipation building up inside of Ilhoon. Minhyuk’s in court this afternoon, naturally meaning that Eunkwang isn’t around either, and if being dragged onto Hyunsik’s lap earlier with a few kisses here and there was any indication of his mood today, then Ilhoon could be in for a treat. He turns the door handle and pushes his way inside, entering to find nothing out of the ordinary. Hyunsik’s behind his desk, glasses sitting on his nose, and the way he lights up at the sight of Ilhoon isn’t particularly new.

“Hey,” he nods, eyes fixed on Ilhoon as he shuts the door and walks over to him.

He stops in front of his desk, awaits some kind of instruction, but Hyunsik doesn’t say a thing. The silence is making him somewhat tense, and Hyunsik staring at him has got the heat rushing to his face in heightened self-consciousness.

He fidgets with the cuff of his sleeve before asking, “Um—did you need something?”

“Not need, just want,” Hyunsik replies, his smile refusing to disappear from his face and Ilhoon’s sure that they aren’t going to be working this afternoon. “I’ve been thinking about what you said. Be more demanding, was it?”

“Something like that,” Ilhoon mutters, biting down on his bottom lip straight after.

“Come here,” Hyunsik rolls his chair backwards, pats the top of his thigh and, once again, Ilhoon’s where he always seems to end up – sitting across Hyunsik’s lap and an arm resting over his shoulder, one of Hyunsik’s around his waist. “That’s better.”

Things seem pretty much the same as they were this morning. For a moment, Ilhoon actually almost calms down – that is, until he senses Hyunsik’s free hand gradually sliding up along his inner thigh, his grasp becoming firmer the further it gets. Ilhoon’s never going to be in control of himself as long as Hyunsik’s around, and he certainly has no intention of that changing just yet.

“Kiss me,” Hyunsik says, voice so hushed that it sends a shiver right through Ilhoon, completely unresisted.

He starts off small – short pecks on the surface of Hyunsik’s lips turning into him sucking at them, then slow, drawn-out kisses with a slip of tongue every now and then. A meek whine escapes Ilhoon’s throat when Hyunsik’s grip on him – his waist and thigh – tightens, he kisses a bit harder and if this is the way things are going to be when Minhyuk’s out, then Ilhoon isn’t exactly complaining. He’s absolutely _fine_ with the single-handed fiddling of his pants, the tugging at his zipper and the loss of warmth against his lips because Hyunsik’s kissing his neck now.

Sweating? Of course he is.

“Let’s forget about work,” Hyunsik breathes against his skin. “I’ll make the rules today.”

He gets Ilhoon standing up, turns him towards the desk and gives him something to hold onto before loosening his pants down his thighs. Even without seeing for himself, there’s no mistaking what’s next – the feel of Hyunsik’s hands on his ass and, as warm as they are, he’s got goosebumps prickling all over. There’s something rather rousing about not particularly knowing what’s to come, having only touch and a bit of hearing to go by. One hand migrates to his hip and holds it in place, the other slides between his legs and two or three fingers press against his hole. Hyunsik rubs and there’s a tantalising kind of friction between them – circular motions, back and forth, whatever Hyunsik knows will get a reaction out of him. His back arches without meaning to and his ass pushes against Hyunsik’s fingertips.

“You’re so eager,” he says, and Ilhoon feels the words through hot air on his body and then a kiss to his bare skin.

He listens in when Hyunsik lets go of him, to the sound of leather slowly rising as he gets up from his chair, the hasty unfastening of his pants. Ilhoon knows it isn’t Hyunsik’s fingers prodding at him now, reaches back with one hand and Hyunsik’s semi-hard, but it’ll be his pleasure to help him there. He blindly wraps his fingers around Hyunsik’s dick and works them along it, tip to base, again and again until he’s fully erect. He smears the slick of pre-come seeping from the slit with his thumb, finally looks back at Hyunsik so he can watch him when he licks it off. Tastes like it always does.

Ilhoon can’t help but smirk to himself when Hyunsik pulls open one of his drawers and rummages around, a sense of smug satisfaction from knowing that he had prepared for this. Whether he’d brought the lube here today or weeks ago, he’s been wanting it. Not enough to give up the chance to tease Ilhoon a bit first, though. He presses his dick to Ilhoon’s ass, the shaft fitting right between the tops of his thighs and it’s wet against his skin, makes him shudder for a second when the lube is cool and Hyunsik’s fingers were so warm. Hyunsik pulls back and pushes forth, just allows himself the time to play around with Ilhoon a bit more – does anything but actually get inside of him as one arm wraps around the front of his waist.

He feels Hyunsik lean into him, and his voice is suddenly by his ear, “Sorry,” he laughs quietly, as polite as ever. “I’ll stop stalling.”

Although they try to take one-day breaks so Ilhoon can walk, they fuck often enough now that getting to the actual dick in ass part isn’t so much effort anymore – it’s almost easy. The tip nudges at Ilhoon’s asshole and he instinctively forces himself to relax like he’s taught himself to, and Hyunsik slowly eases in the head. To start, he simply humours Ilhoon with some shallow thrusts, nothing too much, before pushing all the way inside and this is a feeling Ilhoon’s come to know rather well. Somehow, it’s still kind of overwhelming, especially so without the privacy of Hyunsik’s apartment.

At least it wouldn’t possibly be Minhyuk swinging open the door and wandering in, but the thought of anybody at all catching them in the act – Ilhoon bent over this desk, the noises he can’t help each time Hyunsik rams his hips into him – it doesn’t exactly put him at ease and yet he was the one who wanted this first—

Hyunsik reaches forwards and holds his hand over Ilhoon’s mouth in an attempt to muffle his voice – he admittedly gets loud – but the sound of Hyunsik’s thighs continuing to hit the back of his is enough to make him flush red hot. Fucking itself is full-fleshed pleasure to the highest degree; most things that seem to come along with it are terribly embarrassing to Ilhoon when he has the innate tendency to overthink. He opens his eyes but the lids hang heavy when Hyunsik goes at it slowly, and he clenches them tightly shut whenever Hyunsik quickens the rhythm again and makes his knees so weak that they could buckle at any second.

This is surreal.

Firm fingers slide along the underside of one of Ilhoon’s thighs and they hook behind his knee, bring it up to the surface of the desk and allow for more, more, more. Hyunsik’s in deep and Ilhoon’s losing control – just like he always does, every single time. He knows he’s predictable.

Hyunsik pulls his hand from Ilhoon’s mouth and caresses the side of his face, tenderly as he slows down, before guiding his chin towards him and kissing him hard. Now every little sound Ilhoon makes lands straight onto Hyunsik’s tongue, but that’s better than out in the air. He kisses back more desperately than ever, Hyunsik goes faster and faster and all that’s holding Ilhoon together is what’s left of his crumbling self-restraint.

He lets it go.

And if being so sensitive to touch has its advantages, then at the top is being able to come from getting fucked alone. Besides, he’s rubbing up against the desk, even if it isn’t fully intentional, and without putting in the work himself he allows the inevitable to take its course. He tugs away from Hyunsik’s lips for air, audibly gasps when he takes hold of his hips with both hands and thrusts into him until everything begins to constrict, that prickling sensation starts to take over, and it’s all so much that not a single sound is leaving Ilhoon’s throat anymore but fast, heavy breathing. He’s filled with a familiar warmth, Hyunsik coming inside of him, a hot sigh against the skin of his neck as Hyunsik leans forwards into him. His arms wrap around him and he rests on top of him, his heaving chest pressing on his back as the world pauses and they momentarily rest there in mutual satisfaction.

“Wasn’t that fun,” Hyunsik eventually presses a kiss to his cheek. “Now relax.”

Ilhoon tries, although it isn’t too difficult when his legs have given way and he barely has the energy to move at all. His eyes can’t help but fall shut as Hyunsik unhurriedly pulls out, nice and steady. From the loss of Hyunsik’s dick, Ilhoon feels his ass narrow on its own, push the come out and then it’s running down his thigh. A warm, slow-rolling stream that’s stopped by a handful of tissues as Hyunsik wipes him off, then the mess he’s made on the desk.

Hyunsik pulls him back onto his lap before they’ve even gotten fully dressed again, arms resting between Ilhoon’s legs and he nuzzles his nose into his neck.

“Let’s take it easy tonight,” he kisses him once more (for now). “Dinner and a hot bath?”

Ilhoon doesn’t have to think about it, “Mmm, that would be perfect.”

 

 

 

 

Ilhoon winds up at Hyunsik’s place at the end of the night more often than not, but on the odd occasion he’ll be taken straight home after dinner and they’ll say their goodbyes in Hyunsik’s car. Turning in for the day is hardly satisfying when Ilhoon’s alone in his bed for one, the sounds of the television in the living room disturbing him every now and again, even if he’s just had a long goodnight call with Hyunsik during which they both refused to hang up.

Perhaps he’s too greedy for his own good now, but that doesn’t cut it anymore. Hyunsik’s pulled up and the engine is still running, and Ilhoon’s willing to try for more just this once.

“Hyung, do you want to come in?” he asks, but only because circumstances fall in his favour tonight. “My friends are out right now so we’ll have the place to ourselves.”

And so they’re heading up to his apartment in the one working elevator, a tinge of nervousness inside because it could be a mess and, even if it isn’t, it could fit into Hyunsik’s two or three times. A bit of excitement because, fuck it, they’re just going to head straight for the couch or his bedroom anyway.

As if Ilhoon should’ve had expectations for a tidy living room in the first place when they enter to opened cans and empty bowls, just like he knew they would, “Sorry about... all of this.”

At least Hyunsik doesn’t seem to mind. Ilhoon offers him one of the spare pairs of slippers they keep by the door and gives him the briefest tour. Here is the living room, over there is the kitchen, that door leads to the bathroom if needed. He asks if Hyunsik would like anything to drink – he says he’s fine – before showing him his own room. It’s nothing to brag about, especially now that he’s gotten used to having a choice of two equally gorgeous bedrooms as opposed to this, but it’s home. He sits on his mattress and invites Hyunsik to come and join him.

“Pretty sad, huh?” he laughs to himself as he rests his head on Hyunsik’s shoulder. This isn’t even the size of Hyunsik’s bathroom or his kitchen, and Ilhoon’s never made the effort to dress it up when he’s the only person who’s ever in here.

“It’s quite cute, actually,” Hyunsik naturally wraps an arm around Ilhoon’s waist.

“You live here, then,” he says.

“I probably would for you, but I’d rather that you came with me,” Hyunsik replies and it’s more of a passing comment than an invitation, but Ilhoon appreciates the thought nonetheless. It’s bound to happen someday – Ilhoon is there too often already and this is actually a serious relationship they’ve got going on, no fooling around except in the physical sense, but it’s only been months since things became official. There’s no rush. “Ilhoon.”

Daydream over. Ilhoon’s eyes dart back over to Hyunsik’s face and he’s suddenly way closer than before, leaning in and Ilhoon’s lips seem to part on their own. Hyunsik’s free hand grasps Ilhoon’s when he kisses him, eager yet gentle, doesn’t come on too strong even if it wouldn’t be minded. He brings Ilhoon’s wrist up towards his mouth and slowly presses a kiss right below his hand, another underneath it and he just stops to look Ilhoon in the eye again.

“You’re a lot less tense than you used to be,” he says, smiling. “That makes me happy, you know.”

“Well, it’s your own doing,” Ilhoon shrugs at him and he truly believes that. He’s a wreck around most people, is just relaxed enough when he’s at home with Donggeun and Sungjae, but he’s becoming far more at ease with Hyunsik these days even if it doesn’t seem like much at all. (Unless they’re getting down and dirty and in that case things will never not be electrifying, but that’s how it is.) “I’m comfortable with you. I’m sure you can tell that I get so embarrassed at times but that’s just how I am, so to have gotten me like this, you... you must really be doing something right.”

“Then I hope that won’t change.”

“I don’t think it will,” Ilhoon replies, hand shifting onto Hyunsik’s lap and he figures that they should continue where they had left off.

He kisses Hyunsik first this time, but he’ll always gladly give in to whatever Hyunsik desires. He’s pulled down on top of him as he lies back onto the mattress, his head against the pillow, one hand in Ilhoon’s hair and the other on his hip so that they’re as close as can be. Ilhoon tries his very best not to writhe when the slightest movement would mean rubbing up against Hyunsik and they shouldn’t _really_ attempt anything here when Sungjae, Donggeun or, worse yet, both could return at any time—

Speak of the devils.

“Huh, is Ilhoon-hyung home?” Sungjae’s voice can be heard in the living room, followed by the front door latching. Both Ilhoon and Hyunsik are dead silent other than their breathing that seems so much louder all of a sudden. “The lights are on.”

“Well, his slippers aren’t here,” Donggeun notices, and he’s always paid attention to the little things. “Hm—those shoes—”

“ _Oh_ ,” Sungjae lets out a laugh that echoes through the apartment – _great_. “Looks like we have a guest.”

At this point Ilhoon is already sitting up again, although straddling Hyunsik at the same time and that’s no big deal. He rolls his eyes and mouths a ‘sorry’ at Hyunsik. He knew that he should’ve just went ahead and asked if he could go to his place if he wanted to spend longer with him, but he couldn’t force it out and eventually this seemed like the easier option other than staying quiet. Total misjudgement.

“Hoonie,” Hyunsik whispers, reaching for his shoulder and he gives it a light squeeze. “It’s okay,” he assures him, and then he asks, “should I leave?”

Another door in the apartment latches, and Ilhoon shakes his head, “We can wait until the coast in clear.”

“Alright,” Hyunsik nods. “Come here then.”

They cuddle up together to pass the time, arms safely wrapped around each other and Ilhoon’s head resting against Hyunsik’s chest. A few kisses are exchanged here and there, but Hyunsik’s got restraint when he needs it and they don’t go too far. It’s probably for the better. Besides, simply being close like this is just as sweet as any other night in bed together – just being with the person they love.

It seems rather silent in the living room when the television would ordinarily be blaring right now. Reluctantly, Ilhoon gets off of Hyunsik and wanders over to the door, cracks it open and takes a peek outside. Empty. He supposes that this is their chance.

He beckons Hyunsik over and they head for the front door – still nobody else in sight. Hyunsik kicks off the slippers he borrowed and gets busy with the laces of his shoes, Ilhoon scanning the rest of the apartment for any sign of life. Nothing. He hands over Hyunsik’s coat from the rack on the wall and to avoid ending this visit so abruptly, he thinks he can allow themselves a goodbye kiss. He rests a hand on Hyunsik’s shoulder and presses what’s supposed to be a quick kiss to his lips, although Hyunsik kisses back and it turns a few seconds longer than intended.

“See you tomorrow,” he says, clearly pleased with himself.

“Yeah—”

“Oh, hey,” Ilhoon practically whips his head around to find who else but Sungjae stepping out of his room – of fucking course. He’s grinning. “You must be—”

“Yes—this... this is my boyfriend,” Ilhoon knows he should interrupt before Sungjae says something to make him look like a fool. “Hyunsik-hyung,” he turns to him, then quickly back to Sungjae. “This is Sungjae.”

“Nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a bit about you, but hyung is so secretive.”

“Well, he has nothing to do with you,” Ilhoon mumbles, eyes on the ground then up at Sungjae again.

“Guys—oh, hi there—”

“That’s Donggeun-hyung,” Ilhoon crosses his arms and so much for sneaking Hyunsik out of here.

“Hyunsik,” he introduces himself, and Ilhoon isn’t sure if he’s only being polite when he adds, “it’s great to meet Ilhoon’s friends.”

“Likewise,” Sungjae’s smile widens. “He may try to act as if we don’t exist, but we go way back.”

“Sorry, we shouldn’t keep you here any longer,” Donggeun thankfully says. “We’ll see you around?”

And Sungjae snorts at that, “Yeah, if hyung ever lets it happen again.”

“If you guys don’t mind...” Ilhoon reaches for the chain on the door and slides it out.

Hyunsik steps to the side so Ilhoon can unlock the door and pull it open, and before leaving he says, “Thanks for having me.”

“Thanks for dropping by,” Donggeun nods at him (and at least one of them is sensible).

“By the way,” Sungjae always has to have the last word though. “Hyung really loves you, you know, so keep it up. If you break his heart, you’ll have to go through us.”

What a wonderful first impression. Ilhoon gives Hyunsik another goodbye and he’ll just text him about everything else. He will admit, however, that this encounter didn’t turn out quite as awfully as he had predicted. Guess that they don’t actually want to ruin his life, just laugh with (or at) him along the way.

 **[21:35] ilhoon:** ummm i really didn’t mean for them to threaten you

 **[21:37] hyunsik:** It’s okay. ^^

 **[21:38] hyunsik:** You have some good friends, Hoonie.

Perhaps he truly might after all.

 

 

 

 

At this point in life, a birthday is simply another day at work. At night, however, that could be a completely different story. The trouble is that when it’s the birthday of the guy who has everything he could possibly want, it puts Ilhoon in a situation that requires far too much thought. There’s no use buying a gift – Hyunsik can easily do that himself and it wouldn’t break the bank – and it’s not like Ilhoon can actually cook anything that requires more than five minutes in the microwave. Sex is what happens on the regular, so that wouldn’t exactly be a special treat either.

The smart thing to do would be to just ask.

Not right now though. He’s already said it to him – ‘happy birthday’ with a kiss on the cheek – but finding out what he’d like should be saved for the evening so whatever it is won’t play on his mind until then. Hyunsik isn’t particularly freaky, in the grand scheme of things, but he can be full of surprises so who knows, really. Ilhoon won’t risk it. The bedroom, or at least the apartment, would be a safer place to discover what he’s got in mind.

“Want to come and choose a cake with me after work?” Hyunsik asks at lunch and they’re alone today.

Ilhoon nods, “But it should be up to you. It’s your birthday.”

“Well, you’re going to be eating it with me,” Hyunsik gives him a nudge, and he supposes that’s true.

“You know that I like all and any cake.”

“And you know that I’m going to get your favourite.”

At the very back of his mind, maybe.

It’s a strawberry shortcake that’s boxed up with a red ribbon, a perfectly tied bow on top that’s only going to be pulled apart again. It sits in the refrigerator for now, even after dinner since they’re still feeling full from the steaks Hyunsik had cooked for them. Perhaps after they take a bath, or even tomorrow would be fine. Besides, there’s the gift to ask about first.

“Hyung,” Ilhoon cozies up to Hyunsik on the couch, places his hand on his stomach as he looks up at him. “I want to give you something, but I just don’t know what. I want to ask you what it could be,” he flashes him a sweet smile. “Something you’d like from me, I guess. Something we haven’t tried before?”

“Hmm,” Hyunsik pauses to think about it, and then he smirks. “I’ll let you know later.”

“Meaning—”

“In bed?” he lets out a gentle laugh. “Are you that curious, Hoonie?”

“A little,” Ilhoon admits, but keeping specifics out of mind is probably for the best or he’ll be stuck thinking about nothing else.

Hyunsik taps Ilhoon on the nose, “You’ll find out soon enough.”

They tend to shower as the bath water slowly runs – as unglamorous as it is to think about, they’ve got to be as clean as they can get. Ilhoon offers Hyunsik a back massage tonight, something generous to precede the actual gift – it’ll help him to loosen up after such a cruelly strenuous afternoon of work, particularly on a day like this. Even if birthdays aren’t so special anymore, he’ll try his best to turn it into something worth remembering. He rubs his thumbs into Hyunsik’s shoulder blades, kneads out all of that accumulated stress and feels Hyunsik gradually relax under his fingers. He ends it with a kiss.

Hyunsik’s the one to shut off the water in the shower, followed by the bathtub too. Bubbles have filled it to the brim, a dark yet delicious berry scent in the air, and Hyunsik insists on Ilhoon stepping in first. He dips his toe into the water and the temperature’s just about right – not too hot but enough that they’ll be able to fully unwind. Ilhoon always leaves room behind him so that Hyunsik can sit there and pull him backwards against his chest, and on some nights they just lie in place, have conversations in whispers as if anything louder would mean disturbing this safe space that they’ve got together. Hyunsik holds Ilhoon close and, even if they are stark naked and pressed into each other at this very second, it feels like something utterly pure.

“Happy birthday,” Hyunsik mutters to himself, his hand mindlessly skimming Ilhoon’s arm in the water. “I’m happy, that’s for sure.”

They finally get out. Somehow, Ilhoon doesn’t quite mind the window being so massive anymore when it’s frosted exactly where it needs to be to hide their bare bodies from full view. They share one towel and Hyunsik dries Ilhoon off before himself, as he always does, then Ilhoon pulls on the deep red silken robe Hyunsik had bought for him and keeps here for nights together. He’s got taste – it makes Ilhoon look so expensive.

He follows Hyunsik to the bedroom. He stays standing by the door as Hyunsik props up the pillows and leans back on them, lies there in his own robe – plain black as opposed to one similar to Ilhoon’s. It suits him though. Underneath it all, he’s a fairly simple man.

“You’re so pretty,” he takes the time to scan Ilhoon up and down, his eyes lingering at the bit of skin exposed at his chest. He loves it when Hyunsik calls him that.

He climbs onto the mattress to join him, straight into his open arms for an inviting embrace. He sets a leg over one of Hyunsik’s, rests against his chest as he holds him too. Lying like this is more comfortable than it seems.

“Hyung,” he lightly kisses along his jaw. “Tell me what it is that you want.”

“Are you sure about that?” Hyunsik asks, hand reaching into Ilhoon’s hair and he gives it a ruffle. Ilhoon nods at him. “Alright,” he says, and he seems to stifle a laugh. “Let me eat you out.”

For a moment, Ilhoon’s admittedly taken aback. Perhaps he’s considered it before himself, in passing and not in too much depth, although it hadn’t quite crossed his mind that Hyunsik would actually be into it. It seems like a hit or miss kind of thing so he’s never thought to bring it up.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to—”

“No, I do,” Ilhoon insists, and he isn’t forcing himself for Hyunsik’s sake. He’s curious after all.

Hyunsik pulls him in for a kiss, hand in his hair once again and keeping him close as his mouth opens against his. Ilhoon feels his arm wrap around his waist, and he’s rolled onto his back as Hyunsik kisses him harder yet his lips are so soft that it barely seems like it. He clings to Hyunsik’s shoulders as he gradually moves onto his neck, head falling back against the pillow as Hyunsik’s tongue grazes his skin. Kisses into the side of his neck make him squirm, kisses over his Adam’s apple have him keen for more. He lets out an unintended sigh – near silent but enough for Hyunsik to hear and he must be terribly pleased with himself.

Without rushing, Hyunsik draws Ilhoon’s robe away to expose his thighs. He keeps himself neatly shaved out of personal preference, it’s just how he likes himself and always has, and he’s sure it makes for heightened sensitivity in skin-to-skin contact so that’s simply another reason to keep it up. He braces himself when Hyunsik smooths his hand along the underside of his thigh, pushes it upright and presses a kiss beside his knee. He continues down, taking longer each time and he sucks at the expanse of skin that he knows is the most delicate. Ilhoon bites down on his bottom lip in anticipation as he watches it all happen.

Hyunsik takes a pillow from behind Ilhoon and drags him towards him by the hips, gives him some cushioning that raises him up to an easier angle. He figures that he should do Hyunsik a favour by holding his legs behind the knees – no shame in wanting this just as much even if allowing himself to feel this vulnerable is somewhat daunting. He can’t seem to look away as Hyunsik pushes his tongue to his skin again, drags it between his thighs and their eyes meet as he circles his hole, so slowly that it’s almost agonising. Would be if it didn’t feel how it does – stimulating in the best way, makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand right up. Hyunsik momentarily swaps his tongue for his fingers, applies some more pressure as he rubs with them before kissing him like he would on the mouth.

“Come over here,” Hyunsik pats the space beside him on the mattress, moves the pillow back to where it belongs and they switch places. “Turn around.”

Without questioning him, Ilhoon does just that and before he knows it, Hyunsik’s hauling him backwards. He bends over because he assumes that’s what he wants and he rests on his own arms, takes a peek over his shoulder to find Hyunsik taking in the view.

Ilhoon admittedly doesn’t have much ass, anybody with eyes can see that, but Hyunsik still grabs at it anyway and tells him, “All mine.”

It’s a mix of slightly embarrassing yet rather flattering, truth be told, but Ilhoon has no qualms about being Hyunsik’s. That’s for sure. He lifts his ass a little higher for him, pulls his robe up and out of the way with one hand and lets it slide to his waist and hang there. If this is what he’s after then he’s going to give it to him, one hundred percent. He holds his breath as Hyunsik’s hands slide along his ass, warm to the touch, strong as he takes hold of him. A light smack to his skin doesn’t do much of anything when he lacks jiggle and he doubts that it was enough to leave a mark. It wasn’t to hurt him anyway – the two of them aren’t like that.

A low hiss seeps through Ilhoon’s teeth when Hyunsik eventually gets between his thighs again after the longest wait, his tongue slowly gliding upwards, over and over followed by a kiss. As much as Ilhoon can feel it happening, it’s completed by every sound coming from behind him – wet and far too obscene for him to not absolutely flush. He takes a sideways glance at the closet mirror and he already knew that he’d be red in the face, but seeing this all for himself only gets him hotter yet. The curve of his back and his ass in the air, Hyunsik’s hands holding him still and his nose buried between his legs. It’s a whole lot to take in and yet he can’t seem to peel his eyes away.

He lets out the tiniest whine when Hyunsik pushes his tongue inside of him, tries to resist clenching as an automatic response so Hyunsik can get in as deep as he’d like. Ilhoon twitches when he senses his tongue twist, but his grasp on him manages to stop him from budging too much and he stays right where he is, even if his legs are starting to tremble. Hyunsik’s got him.

“Hoonie,” he pulls away although he’s still got a hold on him. “Sit on my face.”

He helps Ilhoon upright as he shifts forwards to lie flat. Again by the hips, he guides Ilhoon and positions him to his liking. He drags him down onto his face, and Ilhoon completely submits to him – he knows that he’s about to lose all control over himself anyway. The second he feels Hyunsik’s tongue, he quivers against him, no resistance. One hand is holding the red silk up above his hips, the other reaches ahead for Hyunsik’s dick still hidden under his robe. He could already see that he’s hard. He rubs his palm over it the best he can, tries to return the favour, and Hyunsik’s fingers sink into his skin as he grips onto his thighs harder, holding him in place as he eats him out so eagerly it’s like he’s his birthday cake.

Rapid breaths turn into the lewdest moans coming right from the back of Ilhoon’s throat as he attempts to roll his hips against Hyunsik’s mouth and, at this point, he’s practically riding his face. Hyunsik’s tongue is as deep as it can get, Ilhoon’s got his hand wrapped around his dick and he’s jerking him off with what effort he can put into it, and as overwhelming as it is he knows that neither of them will come from this. They’re only building up for the second course.

“H- _hyung_ —I need...” Ilhoon stutters as uncontainable gasps interrupt his words “I need you to—”

Hyunsik instantly lets go and he lifts Ilhoon’s hips back up again, urges him forwards so that he lands on his arms. He turns him over and everything pauses as their gazes meet and they stay staring at each other for what seems like the first time in far too long. Hyunsik wipes his face with the back of his hand, and Ilhoon’s probably looking so rosy down here. He dares to lower his eyes and all he sees are the fierce red imprints of Hyunsik’s fingers left along his thighs. Hurriedly, Hyunsik digs for the lube in the bedside drawer and sets it beside him. He pulls away the knot keeping Ilhoon’s robe together – for what it’s worth, staining it would be a total waste – and tugs his own off, dropping them both on the ground to be picked up later. He empties what’s left inside of the bottle onto his palm and smears it over the tip of his dick, leaning in to kiss Ilhoon before continuing.

Ilhoon’s eyes stay shut as Hyunsik pushes himself inside of him, that familiar feeling of his ass stretching wider never seems to get old. He grabs onto Hyunsik’s shoulders with all that he’s got when he thrusts into him fast and their joint desperation can be heard in Hyunsik’s low, airy groans and his own frantic whimpers combined. And when Hyunsik hits it right— _God_ , does he get it right. They’d ordinarily take it easier than this, but the temptation is too much to resist tonight when they’ve already got each other this worked up. Sweat lines Ilhoon’s skin as Hyunsik fucks him harder yet, if physically possible, relieves all of that craving he’s been holding inside of him. The way Ilhoon’s entire body jolts in a sudden, uncontrollable convulsion once he climaxes leaves him shuddering for the longest ever seconds afterwards.

He’s so fucking gone.

He barely registers Hyunsik’s come in his ass when his own is across his stomach and spilled up to his chest. The mess he’s made is absolutely Hyunsik’s fault, but when Hyunsik reaches out to cup his face, tells him hushed words of sugar sweet affection, all is forgiven and he leans into his touch – a bout of comfort through the exhaustion.

Suffice to say that the cake will have to wait until tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

Sundays can serve as an ideal opportunity for dates if Ilhoon can be bothered to leave home. Ordinarily, weekends are for waking up in the afternoon and lazing about until it’s dark again outside and he can return to bed. They’re for staying totally unkempt and not having to worry about being spotted by anybody but Donggeun and Sungjae who’ve already seen him at his worst. Ilhoon’s never been thrilled to go places when he could be lounging on the couch, watching shitty dramas and cooking shows, but when it’s Hyunsik asking him out, he’s raring to leave.

He invites him to late lunch at some classy café – most likely expensive – and even if they could go to McDonald’s instead and he’d like it the exact same, he doesn’t mind trying somewhere new. Sometimes he just likes to pretend that he’s got the money and that he’d dare to walk into such places alone, but he can’t deny that there’s something so utterly satisfying about Hyunsik pulling out his wallet at the end of a meal. He slides out his cards like it’s nothing, and Ilhoon isn’t after his cash but he simply considers it a bonus. It isn’t his fault that the perfect man likes him back.

“What are you thinking about getting?” Hyunsik looks up from his menu, and Ilhoon shrugs at him, still uncertain. “Pick whatever you like.”

For another minute, Ilhoon scans today’s specials and the usual selection. He finds himself going back to the chicken Caesar salad although he doesn’t quite believe that the price can be justified when he can get the same thing at his local supermarket for a fraction of this. Unless they’re using some kind of magic in that kitchen, it’s only a salad at the end of the day.

“Hoonie,” Hyunsik calls out. “Are you ready to order?”

Whatever, he isn’t paying for this anyway, “Yeah, I think so.”

Hyunsik catches the attention of a server and waves her over. Ilhoon asks for his salad and a cloudy lemonade first, and Hyunsik orders some pasta with a cider – nothing too different from usual.

“Hungry?” Hyunsik sits his chin on his palm. Ilhoon nods and this is actually his first meal of the day, not that he’s going to let Hyunsik know and worry about it. “Hope you have room for dessert then. You’re going to love the cakes here.”

“As long as you’re buying,” Ilhoon jokes, knowing that he didn’t even bring his own wallet with him.

And Hyunsik smiles, actually serious when he replies, “Of course I am.”

“Hyung, you really don’t have to,” Ilhoon covers his mouth as he laughs. “I’ll probably be too full anyway.”

“Take one home,” Hyunsik reaches out and pats his hand resting on the table. “I’ll treat you.”

Ilhoon can’t even hide the look on his face, too pleased for his own good, “You already are.”

“I like to, though.”

Well, being spoiled is certainly something that Ilhoon welcomes with open arms, but he can’t be too shameless about it. Of course Hyunsik is ever so lovely, he practically showers Ilhoon with whatever he may have the slightest interest in, but he’s never wanted to give him the wrong idea. Being a leech isn’t his intention – he loves Hyunsik far more than he could possibly put into words. That’s the truth.

“Ilhoon,” Hyunsik swiftly pulls his hand away, eyes staring into the distance for a second. “Uh, it looks like—”

“Oh, Hyunsik,” it’s Minhyuk – just their fucking luck – and he turns to find Ilhoon sitting there and he’s frozen solid in his seat, panic taking over as his stomach instantly drops. Minhyuk narrowing his eyes while still smiling at him doesn’t exactly help. “Well. Fancy seeing you two here.”

“Hey,” Hyunsik directs Minhyuk’s gaze away from Ilhoon and back towards him. Thank God. “Funny coincidence. We just happened to run into each other as well so we thought that we’d eat together,” he chuckles so naturally even if he’s probably faking it. “Did you come alone?”

“Yes,” Minhyuk places a hand on his hip and looks further inside of the café. “I’m only picking something up so I’ll be on my way. Enjoy your meal.”

Hyunsik grins at him, “See you tomorrow.”

Whether that was actually convincing or not, at least it seems that Eunkwang has kept his mouth shut since he walked in on them. He knows far more than he should as an avid fan of romances – they let him in on a few details so long as he promised secrecy and, as of right now, it doesn’t seem like he’s spilled yet. That’s almost surprising. His job is to be Minhyuk’s right-hand man, his aide, his everything after all. Ilhoon’s pretty impressed.

Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to try pushing things a bit further, just to see how much they can really get away with.

 

 

 

 

Some mornings are bustling and jam-packed with all kinds of shit to do – tasks from everyone in the firm and no time for even a breather. Other mornings are totally dry like today’s, and Ilhoon sits at his desk just waiting for somebody to give him _anything_ to do. Now that he thinks about it, Chorong is probably out at the moment although she rarely has much use for him anyway, and of course Minhyuk has Eunkwang but Hyunsik hasn’t requested him either. He must be occupied.

Well, Ilhoon figures that wandering out to the reception won’t do any harm. Bomi spends most of her time reading through stacks of magazines so having a quick chat might actually be somewhat interesting to both of them. Ilhoon casually strolls out of his office and over to her desk, lets out an irritated sigh before speaking.

“Worst morning ever,” he rolls his eyes as she turns to him.

“Tell me about it,” she sets down her magazine and leans back in her chair, arms folded. “Do people not have problems anymore? Won’t they at least think about us and this endless boredom?” she jokes.

“Right,” Ilhoon laughs with her. “I didn’t know that we’d suddenly woken up in a perfect world.”

“Honestly,” she stops to roll her chair closer to him. “Anyway, to more important matters. You and Hyunsik,” a smarmy smile creeps across her face. “You’ve been too quiet about things since the year began. What’s up with that, huh?”

“Um—nothing, really.”

“Oh yeah? Funny because you’d update me back then, and whenever I ask you now you avoid answering me,” she smirks at him before slapping a hand down on her desk. “You’re seeing each other, aren’t you?”

“I... I’m not saying no,” he figures he shouldn’t bother lying and he’s done well enough at dodging her questions so far, but right now he can’t seem to pass on the opportunity to brag about it.

“So...”

“We’re in a loving relationship with a healthy... _active_...”

“ _Okay_ , let’s not get into that much detail,” she interrupts right on cue so Ilhoon doesn’t have to say the S-word – he didn’t intend to. “Just tell me about the stuff outside of the bedroom.”

Well, they don’t quite keep things in there anymore, but it’s not like Bomi needs to know that. Ilhoon’s got plenty he could gush over.

“We go out to dinner sometimes but even better than that is that he likes to cook,” he grins before adding, “and he’s pretty good at it.”

“Go on,” she nudges him in the arm.

“Alright, alright. His apartment is to die for, he has the most impeccable taste, and he’s a great kisser,” he tries to expand, and on second thought, “no, an _excellent_ one.”

“You lucky thing, and here I am still trying at these tacky speed dating nights,” she cups her face with her own hands, fed up. “Think you could teach me your ways?”

Ilhoon shrugs at her, “Just be a total mess and somebody could find it cute for whatever reason. That’s basically all that I did.”

“You’re so blessed,” she sighs, and Ilhoon knows it. He’d just about been ready to accept a lifelong lack of romance and probably celibacy too. (Ilhoon and one-night stands? Fat fucking chance with the state of his nerves and these near impossible standards.) Bomi lifts her head up higher and she stares straight behind him. “Oh, hi.”

“Hey,” Hyunsik’s walking over and Ilhoon hadn’t heard his door open at all. If he had listened in to a single word of this, he isn’t making it obvious. “Ilhoon, could you come with me?”

Just one glance is enough for Ilhoon to notice the look on Bomi’s face and hopefully she isn’t getting any ideas here.

“Sure,” he nods, and he follows Hyunsik to his office.

He takes a seat opposite his desk as usual, doesn’t wait for an instruction otherwise because Hyunsik often calls him in without any work to do. He sits there in silence and fiddles with the cuff of his sleeve. To be alone in here with Hyunsik is to get so jittery and have the butterflies awaken in his stomach even if they’ve been together for months and he should be used to it by now. It means being reminded that he’s never going to keep his cool, but maybe that’s just the way things are and always will be. This isn’t just an office anymore.

Hyunsik finally speaks again, but his voice is laced with frustration, “Sorry, this morning’s been such a pain. I just wanted to spend some time with you now, but I feel like I’ll probably dampen your mood.”

“Is everything okay?” Ilhoon asks and he’s never seen Hyunsik quite like this before.

“Not exactly,” he crosses his arms and shakes his head to himself. “A client has been messing up his own case, doing what I specifically told him not to. Things are looking bleak for him, but I suppose that’s his own fault.”

“I’m sorry,” Ilhoon offers.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Hyunsik reaches out for Ilhoon’s hand, gives it a squeeze. “It’s got nothing to do with you, right? Besides, I’m sure that I’ll get it sorted out.”

“I just hate seeing you upset,” Ilhoon frowns at him.

“All I need is a hug and I’ll be fine.”

No problem, Ilhoon’s more than up for that. He heads around the desk and leans into Hyunsik’s open arms, snugly wrapping around him and pulling him close. Staying standing is uncomfortable though, so he lifts his knee onto Hyunsik’s chair and sits on his lap. That’s better.

“Hyung,” he looks Hyunsik in the eye, hands on his face. “I could help relieve your stress, if you’d like.”

“Hmm?” interest piqued. “And in what way would that be?”

“You know,” Ilhoon walks his fingers downwards along Hyunsik’s chest and they linger near his stomach. “Don’t you?”

Somewhat complacently, Hyunsik smiles, “Go right ahead.”

Got him. Ilhoon takes his time rather than diving straight into things – a kiss at the corner of Hyunsik’s mouth, one on his cheekbone, another at his ear. His teeth gently nibble at it as he senses Hyunsik’s hand lower to the small of his back without any urgency, and it rests there.

“Hyung,” Ilhoon mutters, and he reaches up to slip Hyunsik’s glasses off of his face. “You don’t mind if I wear these, right?”

He shakes his head, “Put them on.”

Sure thing. Ilhoon slides them onto his nose and everything suddenly seems a little less crisp than usual when he blinks. Not that he minds it though – seeing Hyunsik stare back at him so clearly always gets his heart racing and for once he’d like to try being a bit more in control. He’s the one who kisses Hyunsik with his arms over his shoulders, hips grinding down against him but only barely. He keeps things soft for now, just before he kicks it up a notch. His hands slink to the buckle of Hyunsik’s belt and he unfastens it, eyes closed, then fiddles with his pants. He tugs the zipper open and creeps his palm over Hyunsik’s dick, starts to rub at it through the fine fabric of his boxer briefs. They don’t leave much to the imagination (even if Ilhoon’s got what’s under there memorised by now).

He can’t help but be rather proud of himself when Hyunsik quietly groans into his mouth and he feels it on his tongue. Ilhoon may not excel at everything that life throws at him – absolutely not – but he reckons that he isn’t too shabby at satisfying Hyunsik even if he isn’t always putting in the work. This morning, however, he certainly will. He slips his hand under Hyunsik’s waistband and curls his fingers around his dick, gives him a steady stroke as he sinks deeper into their kiss, his lips slick with spit.

Soon enough, Ilhoon gets down on his knees. He licks away the pre-come leaking from the very tip of Hyunsik’s dick first of all, presses a prolonged kiss to the slit before continuing downwards along the underside of the shaft, his thumb lightly massaging the head the whole time. Once he’s reached the bottom, he drags his tongue back up again at a gradual pace, feels the ridges in Hyunsik’s skin against his tastebuds. His veins have risen and Ilhoon can trace them with his mouth.

In the few seconds before Ilhoon wraps his lips around his dick, he glances up at Hyunsik and their eyes remain fixed in place, staring into each other in silence. Hyunsik’s glasses have fallen down Ilhoon’s nose and he pushes them up fast, blurring his vision again. He takes a deep breath through his nose, and goes ahead – he takes Hyunsik’s entire dick into his mouth, his throat, slowly but surely. He used to gag the moment it reached the top of his tongue, but not anymore. He can get it quite comfortably lodged in there now, much to Hyunsik’s delight even if he had insisted that Ilhoon needn’t force himself. He just wants to be good to him.

Out of habit, Hyunsik pets him when he sucks him off, his fingers tenderly running through his hair, mindlessly entangling themselves as he bites down on his bottom lip in pure indulgence. Every time he tells Ilhoon that he’s doing it right or even gives him a sign, he revels in it. In return, he works his jaw a little harder, rolls his tongue against Hyunsik’s dick as an extra treat. He sucks so enthusiastically that his cheeks hollow out, he wipes away the saliva trickling down his chin—

There’s a sturdy knock at the door – no mistaking it – and Hyunsik’s hips instantaneously jolt forwards in response, the head of his dick hitting the back of Ilhoon’s throat before a panicked apology. He frantically urges him under the desk as he rolls his chair forwards, and Ilhoon’s still rather impressed that he didn’t make some kind of noise to give them away just then. He crouches in the corner where there’s more room and his breathing seems so much louder than it should be.

“Come in,” Hyunsik composes himself almost flawlessly, although from down here Ilhoon knows he’s fully exposed and this is quite the situation.

“Hyunsik,” that’s Minhyuk’s voice. Of course it is. “You haven’t seen Ilhoon around, have you?”

“I sent him out to run some errands for me,” Hyunsik’s probably smiling at him. “I’ll forward him to you once he’s returned.”

“Thanks,” he replies. “Oh, by the way, are you busy this evening?”

“I could be. Why?”

By ‘could be’, he most likely means that he intends to take Ilhoon back to his place and fuck the life out of him, he assumes. And if not, at least a dinner made with love. Both Ilhoon fully enjoys.

“Just thought that we could all go out for a drink later. You know, have a bit of a catch up with each other.”

That’s nice and all but Ilhoon’s starting to wonder if Minhyuk plans on fucking leaving any time soon. He isn’t going to let his efforts go to waste – if there’s one thing he’d hate other than being caught, it’s Hyunsik getting soft already. He’s dramatic like that.

“Hmm,” Hyunsik pauses and something comes over Ilhoon, has him dare to reach out and press his fingers to Hyunsik’s dick. He doesn’t react when he continues, “I’ll think about it, alright?”

“Got plans?” Minhyuk asks for whatever reason, as if he doesn’t have work to be doing.

“Well—no, but sometimes I just need to have an early night, you know?” he shuffles forwards on his chair, only slightly, and Ilhoon manages to slide his head into the narrow space between Hyunsik and the top of the desk. “Anyway, should I ask Ilhoon for you when he gets back?”

“Sure,” Minhyuk says, completely oblivious when Ilhoon kisses the slit of Hyunsik’s dick. “You’ve taken quite the liking to him, haven’t you?”

He suddenly takes hold of Ilhoon’s hair, and he asks, “How so?”

“You know what I’m talking about, Hyunsik,” Minhyuk lets out a laugh to himself. “I don’t even mean just Christmas and New Year. To be honest, I could believe that you’ve got a little thing for him.”

Ilhoon could believe it too. Something about this is so deliciously satisfying to him, he almost forgets to be cautious when he glides his tongue along Hyunsik’s veins far too eagerly and nearly smacks his head. Close call.

“Come on, how long have you known me?” Hyunsik asks, and luckily for him his voice hasn’t started to shake yet. “Do I ever date?”

“Who said anything about dating? All I was implying is that you find him cute.”

“I mean, he is,” Hyunsik tightens his grip on Ilhoon’s hair, perhaps in an attempt to restrain him before he goes too far. “Am I supposed to deny that?”

“You have eclectic taste, that’s all,” Minhyuk says, and Ilhoon can’t tell if that’s supposed to be a compliment or an insult. He already recognises that they may seem like an interesting match at first, that he has more faults than he can count, but somebody has to love him. “Anyway, I’ll be off. Don’t forget to send Ilhoon to me if you can stop hogging him for a minute.”

“Not a problem.”

Ilhoon listens in as Minhyuk steps out of the office, the door finally latches shut again, and now he can finish what he started. Hyunsik rolls his chair backwards to allow him room to breathe let alone move, and he reaches down to smooth his thumb over his cheekbone, caress the side of his face and his touch is so full of affection.

“Someone’s impatient today,” he looks down at him, his gaze comforting yet it makes him so nervous at the same time. Somehow, when he should be used to it. “Not a criticism, Hoonie. It’s all yours.”

Glad to be reminded, Ilhoon gets right into things again – Hyunsik’s dick down his throat and his lips swollen from all of the friction, and that simply makes for even better sucking. Hyunsik seems to agree with the way he leans back against his chair, breathes hard and heavily as his eyes fall shut. Ilhoon can never help the salacious slurping sounds that seep out from where his mouth meets Hyunsik’s skin, his own spit on his chin as he repeatedly bobs his head, taking Hyunsik’s dick in and out of his throat. He makes swallowing motions when the tip reaches the back, a massage of sorts, and he still surprises himself when he no longer chokes.

He quickens it up before his jaw and neck tire out. Besides, he’s sure that Hyunsik’s keen to come already. He’s cheered him up and that was his main intention, but nothing ends things better than Hyunsik—well, blowing a load and being the sole cause of it. The greediest part of him, deep inside of his heart, wants to be the only person who’ll ever make him feel this way again. He sucks vigorously – both strong and fast – he knows the exact way to get Hyunsik rolling his hips into his face, his hand grabbing the back of his head then his breath comes to a sudden halt and—

“Hoonie— _fuck_ —”

There it is. Ilhoon doesn’t stop there though, oh no – he’s got to draw every last drop out of Hyunsik until all he can feel is sheer warmth running down his throat, even if he can admit that the taste of it isn’t his favourite. He’s got Hyunsik jerking into his mouth and this has certainly turned out to be one interesting morning.

Ilhoon swallows down hard and he gives Hyunsik a coy kind of smile when he finally pulls away, “Feeling better?”

 

 

 

 

“Glad that you two have decided to join us,” Minhyuk grins as Hyunsik approaches the booth in the corner and Ilhoon follows behind, not too closely. If they can just get through this evening, all should be fine. “It’s been a while since we’ve all gotten together, so everything’s on me tonight.”

They fit at the end of the bench, conveniently beside Eunkwang.

“You’re too kind, Minhyuk-ah,” he nudges him with his elbow. “I’ve heard that our Ilhoon isn’t much of a drinker though.”

“Says who?” Minhyuk asks, glancing at both Ilhoon and Hyunsik for a second.

“Me,” Ilhoon answers before Eunkwang potentially does. “I’ve just never enjoyed the taste, I guess.”

“Try a non-alcoholic piña colada, Ilhoon,” Bomi suggests from across the table. “Trust me, this place is amazing.”

He’ll believe in her taste then. They order up and they swear that it’ll only be one round when it isn’t even the weekend yet. It isn’t like Minhyuk to encourage such behaviour in the middle of the week, but he’s still the one keeping them in check.

“Hey, Chorong,” Minhyuk looks over when she drops her phone onto the table in clear frustration. “Something the matter?”

“Changsub’s supposed to be coming but he’s going to be running late,” she frowns before crossing her arms. “They’ve extended his shift again.”

“Shit, again?” he asks.

“Exactly,” she lets out the hugest sigh, and rests her cheek against her hand. “I don’t know if they just have something against him, but it’s one day too many at this point. I’d understand every other week, but this often? It’s getting ridiculous.”

“Well, my offer still stands, you know,” Minhyuk says, whatever that means. He reaches out to her, “get him in as your assistant.”

“You know I appreciate it, I really do, but I don’t think he’s quite cut out for office work either,” she replies, pessimistic. She turns to Ilhoon and, oddly enough, gives him a smile. “Besides, Ilhoon would have barely anything to do.”

“I’m sure Hyunsik wouldn’t mind,” Minhyuk sends a wink their way, and Ilhoon shifts his gaze to anywhere but at him. “Right?”

At that very second, Bomi shoots Ilhoon a look and his eyes instantaneously dart away again, only to be stuck staring at Eunkwang clenching his teeth. Well isn’t this just peachy.

“Trying to say something there?” Hyunsik laughs along with Minhyuk. “Mind you, I wouldn’t have any complaints about Ilhoon being my personal secretary.”

“Is that so?” Minhyuk smirks at him. “Well, we’ll see.”

Their drinks arrive and Ilhoon takes a good, long sip straight away even if he suddenly remembers that there’s no alcohol in it to help him loosen up. Not that it actually worked last time, but still. At least it’s sweet just as he likes it, and nobody can see Hyunsik’s hand on his knee.

“I feel that this would be an ideal time to get to know you a little better, Ilhoon,” Minhyuk says, putting his glass down. “We’ve all known each other for years, but you’re the latest addition to our family and I don’t think I’ve made enough effort to welcome you.”

“Oh—it’s fine, I really don’t have much to say for myself,” he insists, and he actually doesn’t at all. “I’m not very interesting, to be honest.”

“Well, what do you enjoy in your spare time?” Minhyuk presses him anyway.

“I just watch TV and sleep,” as well as ride Hyunsik’s dick all night long, argue with his two other friends in the world, not to mention pretend to be straight whenever his mom calls him up. What a thrilling life. “I guess I read sometimes?”

“Do you have any favourite writers?”

“I just... I read anything,” Ilhoon replies because, truth be told, he can hardly recall the last time he had picked up a book for leisure. It was at least before he started working.

“A bit of everything, huh?” Minhyuk tilts his head. “Hmm, then do you live by yourself?”

“No, with two college friends,” he says, if they can even be referred to as such.

“Ah, it must be noisy then,” Minhyuk slowly nods. “But surely fun at the same time?”

“Yeah, but I do want to move out eventually.”

“Alone?”

“Um—I don’t know,” Ilhoon stutters and what he means by that is ‘no’. “I think things would suddenly be too quiet for me.”

“That is true. It does have its perks, but having other people around is certainly nice too.”

“Glad that you don’t mind when I drop by then, Minhyuk-ah,” Eunkwang grins, perhaps to detract some of the attention from Ilhoon which he’d very much appreciate.

“Not at all,” Minhyuk gives him a pat on the shoulder, and then he’s straight back to Ilhoon. No thank you. “So being with one other person would be a happy medium, hm, Ilhoon?”

“Sure,” he lets out the most nervous laugh.

“Do you happen to be in a relationship?”

“Come on— _Ilhoon_?” Bomi seems to force out a rather inappropriate giggle as she slaps her own thigh in overcompensation. “He barely goes out. Where would he even meet somebody?”

At work, perhaps. (And Ilhoon would almost be insulted by her answer if it wasn’t the absolute truth. Until Hyunsik happened, all he ever did was sit at home and do pretty much nothing.)

“I was only asking,” Minhyuk pauses to take a sip from his glass. “There’s a person for everybody, right?”

Apparently so. Ilhoon wasn’t one to believe such a sentiment – thought it was simply a foolish, fairytale way of thinking – but then Hyunsik casually wandered into his life just like that. It’d be one thing to have a ginormous crush on him, but it’s another to have him actually return said feelings for whatever reason. He supposes that’s what it means to click with somebody, to find that person who’ll love him unconditionally even with all of his many downfalls and peculiarities.

He doesn’t realise that he’s just sitting there, smiling like a fool, until Minhyuk tries to ask him another question. The evening doesn’t change much from there.

 

 

 

 

This week, the agitation in Ilhoon’s mind can’t seem to let up until it’s Friday evening and he’s back at Hyunsik’s place, within safe walls keeping them from the rest of the world. There’s nobody else he needs to impress or keep up an act for, and around Hyunsik he feels a lot like himself even if he does aim to please him too. Besides, it isn’t quite the same – he loves Hyunsik, wants to show him that, while he wants other people to believe that he meets the minimum standards of a decent human being. That makes sense, right?

Dinner tonight was Hyunsik’s curry with rice, a kind of comfort meal to Ilhoon that makes him feel so at home even if this place isn’t actually his. It near enough is.

“Are you alright?” Hyunsik asks, later in the evening as he washes the dishes. Ilhoon, sitting on the countertop beside the sink, nods at him. “You just seem tense lately.”

“I guess I’ve been worrying about things,” his heels knock against the cupboard underneath him. “You know, about us—at work, I mean.”

“All of the questions?” Hyunsik turns off the tap and pulls off his rubber gloves. “I’m sure it’s nothing. And if it isn’t, I’ll be taking responsibility.”

He rests his hands on Ilhoon’s lap and looks up at him, cocks his head and gives him a gentle smile that gets him all warm on the inside. He remains still, or at least as much as he can.

“It’s my fault, I made the first move,” Hyunsik mutters, leaning in to kiss him. He’s soft against his lips, and it lasts for only a few seconds. “I’m a sucker for you, though.”

His hands slide under Ilhoon’s thighs and he drags him towards him, has him land against his chest and he naturally throws his arms over his shoulders. They stay there for a moment, Ilhoon holding Hyunsik in a close embrace and his legs wrapping around him. He reckons that the two of them are pretty cute. Hyunsik hauls him off of the countertop with ease and proceeds to carry him across the kitchen.

“You’re so tiny,” he says under his breath, right by Ilhoon’s ear. “You know I love that.”

He sets him down on the couch, his head on the armrest, and then it’s back to getting the blood rushing and hearts racing with some more kissing. Hyunsik’s pressed up against Ilhoon, creating this light friction between them as their clothes rub creases into each other, and his lips migrating from the side of Ilhoon’s face to his neck has got him so overwhelmed. Still does. His eyes shut tighter when Hyunsik’s hands run along his chest, and they come to an abrupt halt to thumb his nipples through his shirt. He writhes under Hyunsik’s touch.

“Mmm,” Hyunsik hums to himself before kissing Ilhoon on the cheek. “Ready to shower?”

Absolutely.

Hyunsik lets the shower heat up as they get undressed. He unbuttons Ilhoon’s shirt and sets it aside, tugs down his unnecessarily tight pants to his ankles and he steps out of them. Hyunsik ushers Ilhoon inside while he gets the rest of his own clothes off and, presumedly, sets the bath water to run so it’ll be ready and waiting for them afterwards.

Ilhoon lets his hair get soaked before Hyunsik joins him. He runs his fingers through it, pushes it all back and out of his face. He lowers the heat just a touch, and he reaches for the shampoo in the corner. He lathers it up between his hands and rubs it into his hair, and steam escapes when Hyunsik swings open the door to enter. Ilhoon holds his arms out as an offer to shampoo Hyunsik’s hair too and he fully accepts it, lowering his neck for him. He sinks his fingers in, works the foam into his hair as he massages his scalp, and he pulls him in for a quick kiss once he’s done.

They rinse off and then it’s Hyunsik’s turn – he’d like to return the favour as he always does. He squeezes a plentiful helping of shower gel onto his palm and presses his hands together, dividing it up. He smears one half down his own chest, rubs it up along his collarbones and across his stomach, then the rest is for Ilhoon. He spreads it over his shoulders, around his arms and he squirms when his hands slide under them – he’s too ticklish for his own good. He clamps his mouth shut and tries not to move about so much that he becomes a nuisance when Hyunsik smooths his hands around his waist, reaches back and ensures he’s clean all over.

Well, if they’re gonna fuck, they’re gonna fuck.

They shower everything off and this would be about time to step out. Would be if Hyunsik didn’t want to back Ilhoon into the wall and kiss him – nice and slow at first, harder when Ilhoon wholeheartedly welcomes it. Hyunsik’s tongue rolls against his, he takes his bottom lip between his teeth and nips at it as he pushes him against the tiles. His eyes are closed but there’s no mistaking when Hyunsik’s dick grazes his, and Hyunsik takes it upon himself to take hold of them both, rub them together without breaking their kiss as he gently rises and falls.

At least the water is far too loud for the noises Ilhoon’s making to sound like much of anything.

His fingertips dig into Hyunsik’s shoulders nonetheless, his breath quickening with every second. He leans his hips backwards against the wall, but Hyunsik stays just as close if not more so – not that he minds. If Hyunsik intends on starting things earlier tonight, that’s perfectly fine. It only means that he can hardly wait, right? He grinds his hips against Ilhoon’s, his grip still firm and his thumb insisting on teasing him as if being pressed together like this without even a millimetre between them isn’t enough. An unintended groan slips out of Ilhoon’s mouth and he can only hope that it went unheard.

He has no idea, really. Hyunsik turns him around and he rests his arms on the tiles, watches over his shoulder in anticipation as Hyunsik’s hands creep down along his back until he can barely see them anymore. He feels him slide one between his ass and he rubs his fingers, exerts a sturdy yet not quite overbearing force that has Ilhoon’s legs positively trembling anyway. Hyunsik kisses him on the mouth before crouching down, he sticks his hips out a little more for him and he grits his teeth, knowing what he’s going to do.

He buries his face into his arms when Hyunsik’s hands slap onto his ass and his fingers grab at whatever there actually is to hold onto. The pressure of his tongue getting right in between, his lips savouring the moment as they taste Ilhoon’s skin, is enough to make his knees all weak. Hyunsik eases the tips of his fingers in and any cool he had left in him is long gone.

Ilhoon’s been ignoring that bottle of waterproof lube kept with the shower gels for some time now, but it looks like Hyunsik has use for it tonight. Ilhoon lets him do his thing and waits for the inevitable – Hyunsik’s dick prodding at his ass, but it doesn’t go any further yet. He loosens up a bit when Hyunsik kisses his shoulder, his arms wrapping around his waist, a spell of tenderness before the endeavour. Along the curve of his shoulder right up to his neck, Hyunsik’s lips take their time.

He mouths something at Ilhoon afterwards although he can’t quite figure it out – perhaps _I love you_ , even if that seems somewhat out of place right now. And then he feels Hyunsik’s hand reach behind his thigh, raise his knee up to make it easier for them both. Letting out a long, shaky breath, Ilhoon attempts to completely relax.

He takes Hyunsik’s dick in like a total champion – without wriggling about too much or a complaint in his mind. It never really hurts when his ass is stretched, only during the aftermath of delicious, hard fucking and even if he is left sore, it’s absolutely worth it. Hyunsik’s hand stays firm behind his knee, the other on his hip as he pushes himself in deeper, and everything starts off slow like it always does. Steady thrusts, not rough in the slightest but that doesn’t mean that Hyunsik’s gentle about it either – it’s just enough to make standing for much longer a little difficult for Ilhoon.

Perhaps Hyunsik knows. He pulls out already but his grip on Ilhoon doesn’t waver as he turns him back around, both hands offering him the support he’s after. It all momentarily calms as he tilts his head for a kiss, and Ilhoon comfortably rests his arms over his shoulders as he welcomes it.

Hyunsik leans in close and he says, loud enough to be heard, “Hold onto me.”

Ilhoon nods at him, although unsure how exactly he wants him to. His arms stay over Hyunsik’s shoulders and he simply wraps them around him, as securely as possible, and he gets where Hyunsik’s going with this when he’s hauled off of his feet. He rests his back against the wall to help Hyunsik out, knows what he has to do when Hyunsik’s gaze remains fixed on his face, expectant. Being suspended in mid-air is rather odd; allowing himself to let go of one hand to reach down and guide his boyfriend’s dick back into him with a slight fear of falling is brand new to him.

Hyunsik’s got him though. He’s safe with him.

He still does most of the work anyway – carefully lowering Ilhoon and the muscles in his arms are visibly tense. Well, Ilhoon very much has a thing for guys with a bit of strength (although ‘bit’ doesn’t quite cut it when it comes to Hyunsik and that’s perfectly cool with him). He manages to push the head of Hyunsik’s dick inside of himself, and the second their eyes meet again his heart skips a whole beat and he just feels so weak. At least all he needs to do now is hold on tight. This angle may be unfamiliar, but Hyunsik works his way in without a problem.

Ilhoon lets out the most high-pitched whine when Hyunsik jolts him upwards, has him fall forwards against his chest as he tries to recover from the embarrassment – for somebody so narcissistic, Ilhoon sure doesn’t get how he could be this self-conscious at the same time. He clings for dear life when Hyunsik manages to start rocking his hips, finds it almost unbelievable that he has the energy until he reminds himself that Hyunsik certainly isn’t him. He doesn’t get worn out from doing the bare minimum. He shouldn’t be thinking at a time like this anyway, can’t really when Hyunsik feels this fucking good inside of him.

His lips are pressed up against the skin on Hyunsik’s neck, and he mumbles into it, “H- _hyung_...”

Maybe Hyunsik heard him, or at least felt it. He kisses the side of Ilhoon’s face, tries to reach the corner of his mouth and that has him turn so he can get what he wants. Ilhoon attempts to make this worth Hyunsik’s while if he’s going to be the one putting in the work down below. His kisses are messy right now even if he doesn’t mean for them to be, he can’t help that his legs are shifting within Hyunsik’s hold and he’s probably making things harder for him than they should be, but he’s trying, he swears he is. Try getting fucked like this – it isn’t easy.

When he’s finally set down again, he’s got to keep his back to the wall. He narrowly avoids slumping against it as his knees haven’t quite given out yet, although he’s feeling rather limp. Hyunsik’s still got him after all, and he shuts off the water with one hand. They’ve got a bath waiting for them, Ilhoon suddenly remembers.

It’s been running so slowly that it thankfully hasn’t begun to overflow yet – it’s actually nowhere near full and that’s for the better if they’re going to be making waves. Hyunsik’s known for planning ahead if his intentions call for it, and sex tends to require a degree of preparation anyway. Ilhoon gets in first and he draws his knees to his chest, lets his eyes fall shut as Hyunsik wraps his arms around him from behind and everything is suddenly so quiet.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Ilhoon smiles to himself, but that was for Hyunsik.

“Tell me,” he says, voice low and Ilhoon shivers when he feels his breath on his skin, although it’s comforting in its warmth.

“We’re going to finish things here.”

“Mmm,” Hyunsik lightly nuzzles his ear. “That’s right.”

Hyunsik may be smooth, but it isn’t as if he has to try. Giving in is easy when you want somebody just as much – keeping up a coy act got tiring fast. Ilhoon twists himself around, rests his legs over Hyunsik’s and his arm around his neck to pull him closer for a kiss as the other reaches down into the water. He works his wrist to jerk Hyunsik off, but he’s the one who moans into Hyunsik’s mouth when he feels his hands on his ass and they give him a squeeze. Perhaps it’s just his imagination, but Ilhoon reckons he’s gotten the tiniest bit thicker from eating so good with Hyunsik, even if that only means having slightly more to grab onto.

Hyunsik sits himself on the corner of the tub, out of the water and against the walls, and he’s shaking the lube to the top of the bottle before opening it up. He gets himself ready again as Ilhoon silently watches, waits until Hyunsik pats his own lap as a sign that it’s time for him to sit on his dick. He looks over his shoulder as he takes steps back towards Hyunsik, lowers himself a little when Hyunsik takes hold of his hip and positions him.

Hyunsik is slow to drag him downwards. He draws a long, almost weary breath out of Ilhoon as he gets inside of him again, all the way in until their thighs meet. And then it’s back into the water. Ilhoon lands forwards onto his hands, gets on all fours so Hyunsik can continue to do the work, of course. He holds his head up above the water, avoids it every time it flows to this end of the tub as Hyunsik drives his hips into his, each second better than the last – bursts of raw pleasure building up inside of him. Sweat lines his forehead, is starting to roll down his cheek, and he can’t even wipe it off.

This isn’t exactly the most comfortable he’s ever been though, so he reaches up and rests his arms on the rim of the tub, buries his face into them in habit. They don’t quite muffle his desperate whimpering when Hyunsik rams into him harder, faster, perhaps a bit more greedily, but Ilhoon gets it because he’s got a hunger too and it’s all for him. Besides, he finds that he sounds rather _pretty_ once the initial embarrassment subsides. And if he does, then surely Hyunsik does tenfold.

But more so, he fully relishes the sound of Hyunsik’s thighs slapping against his wet skin, the splash of the waves rising to the brim and falling again in time with Hyunsik’s breath, all hot and heavy in its unfiltered glory. Like music to Ilhoon’s ears, as if getting fucked over the edge of a bathtub isn’t already enough on its own. It’s just knowing that Hyunsik’s this into it, into _him_ , that completes it.

He lets out a sharp, blush-inducing gasp when Hyunsik pulls him back onto his lap again, unprompted.

“Turn around,” he says, hand nudging at Ilhoon’s thigh.

He assumes that he means without having him pull out. They’re fortunate that this tub has enough space for an attempt, and Ilhoon tries his best not to kick Hyunsik when he has to lift his leg over. He considers it lucky that he’s gotten so much more flexible during the past few months – sex is quite the workout. Hyunsik brings him closer, one arm wrapping around the back of his waist and the other reaching for his face, his thumb pressing on his bottom lip before he leans up to kiss him. He’s soft despite everything, like they’re taking a moment to recompose themselves.

But the second Ilhoon takes it upon himself to rotate his hips against the water, they can forget about it. He’s the one kissing Hyunsik with more force, deeper – sloppier although he doesn’t intend to be. He’s the one grinding his hips down with whatever strength he’s got, even if it’s barely anything at this point.

He’s the one who unintentionally breaks apart the kiss with a delicate cry when Hyunsik thrusts upwards into him and all he can do is hold on tight. As much as he’d like to work with him here, lift himself as Hyunsik pulls back, he hasn’t got the endurance to match up to him. It always goes like this – he just lets himself go yet again. No restraint. His legs wrapping around Hyunsik to keep the two of them that little bit closer, his fingers digging into Hyunsik’s hair and how he grabs it without thinking whenever this all becomes too much to handle.

He’s almost in a daze of sorts when Hyunsik carries him forwards, has his head lie back against the rim of the tub as he pushes his knees upright, shifts his own thighs underneath them to keep them from lowering. By now, the water is no longer hot but approaching lukewarm, although Ilhoon certainly doesn’t feel any cooler so what does it matter. Hyunsik’s kissing his neck, his teeth grazing his skin when he pretends to bite him. It lightly tickles when he tells him that he’s the cutest, his angel, all his – whatever he knows that he wants to hear.

But words tend to pale in comparison when they’re about to end things.

Hyunsik fits his fingers between Ilhoon’s and holds his hands to the edge of the tub, moves the kisses to his mouth and he needs this more than anything right now. He doesn’t resist in the slightest when Hyunsik bucks his hips into him fast, the water rushing to keep up with him, until Ilhoon’s on the very verge of falling apart, his eyes shut tight, and all it takes is just a little more—

He can’t hold it together.

Everything hits in an instance, literal waves running through his entire body, his mind utterly blank. The groan he lets out is almost shameful with the way it echoes through the room. Hyunsik’s still at it, fucking him as he curses under his breath, unapologetically coming inside of him, pulsing, and he’s got him quivering all over. He falls limp against the tub, and Hyunsik frees his hands so he can hold him close, caress his cheek but his senses seem so heightened at this exact moment that his touch makes him twitch in his arms.

“It’s okay, _it’s okay_ ,” Hyunsik whispers in assurance, a look in his eyes that’s so full of adoration – pure affection all and only for Ilhoon. “Hyung’s got you.”

 

 

 

 

Waking up to tender sunlight falling on his bare skin, the unwavering warmth of Hyunsik’s arms, thick and secure, never gets old to Ilhoon. If this could be every morning for the rest of his life, then he’d be more than fine with that. Hyunsik’s still asleep – tends to be – and there’s a quiet whistle coming from his nose each time he exhales. It’s somewhat endearing, even if unintentional. Ilhoon lifts his head from Hyunsik’s chest, tilts his neck upwards to give him a kiss below his jaw. As a heavy sleeper, he doesn’t stir.

“Hyung,” Ilhoon whispers, as a test.

Nothing. He silently scans his face – his short eyelashes, his plump lips and the tiny freckle above them – admires his cheekbones and the soft curve of his nose. He’s stunning. Ilhoon almost gets lost in the moment when he doesn’t always get the chance to just look at Hyunsik without any deeper intentions, almost until he feels Hyunsik take hold of his hand and he’s startled.

“Morning,” Hyunsik mumbles in his low, sleepy voice. He opens his eyes afterwards. “Been awake for long?”

Ilhoon shakes his head. Although he’ll never not find it a little funny, he’s glad when Hyunsik reaches over to the bedside table and pulls a tiny spray out of the drawer. There’s nothing like starting off the day with a kiss, but they’ve got to be realistic – morning breath is morning breath even if you love somebody enough to endure it. Hyunsik gives Ilhoon a generous spritz after himself, a clean mint taste freshening up his mouth. Now they’re good to go.

Hyunsik drags Ilhoon on top of him by the hips, has him straddle him as they kiss. Ilhoon doesn’t mean to grind against him this early in the day, but it isn’t easy when so much skin is exposed and everything feels like more than it is. Ilhoon’s got one of Hyunsik’s t-shirts on today, but Hyunsik’s completely bare. His fingers sink into Ilhoon’s thighs as he pulls him down against his lap, keeping him in place.

“I have something for you,” Hyunsik says, pressing a quick kiss to Ilhoon’s cheek. “Two gifts, actually.”

Spoiled rotten. Ilhoon stays holding onto Hyunsik’s shoulders when he opens up the drawer again and lifts out a flat box. He hands it to Ilhoon and smiles at him, expectant.

“Open it up,” he encourages him.

Full of curiosity, Ilhoon slides the lid off to find—a set of underwear? Not the usual kind he wears. Silky, some sheer panelling and lace detailing, _pretty_. To be frank, they’re straight up panties. Ilhoon smirks to himself.

“I had these made for you,” Hyunsik says, seemingly proud of them. “Could you try them on for me?”

“Close your eyes,” Ilhoon figures he could make it a bit of a surprise for Hyunsik in return.

Once he’s got his hands covering his face, Ilhoon rolls off the bed. He decides on the ivory-coloured pair – they look the most modest even with the see-through side panels. He steps into the leg holes and pulls them up, making sure to neatly tuck himself into the front before tugging them over his hips. He isn’t quite used to wearing anything as high cut as this although they cover up all but the tops of his thighs, but he didn’t even have any underwear on until now. His reflection in the closet mirror as he holds Hyunsik’s t-shirt up seems dainty, perhaps alluring, even if he reckons that if he had a bit more meat on his ass he’d fill these out way better.

He climbs back on top of Hyunsik and straddles him again. He then drags his hands from his eyes.

“Let me see,” he says, lowering his gaze from Ilhoon’s face to where he’s sitting on him.

As he wishes. Ilhoon takes hold of the hem of the t-shirt and slowly lifts it as he watches Hyunsik’s face for his reaction. It takes longer than it should just to build up the anticipation, and Hyunsik bites down on his lip when Ilhoon’s exposed enough and has the most satisfied smile take over. He places a hand on Ilhoon’s hip and traces the seam with his thumb, takes his time at enjoying the view in front of him. He doesn’t touch the bump Ilhoon’s dick has made in the front – not yet. It’s still early in the day and they both know that this should be one for resting, if they can resist.

“They’re perfect on you,” Hyunsik reaches behind and gives Ilhoon’s ass a bit of a feel. “But that’s only the first gift I have for you, remember.”

He’s got another box in the drawer – a much smaller one, but denser. Perhaps some jewellery? Certainly not a ring because it isn’t that tiny, maybe a bracelet. He’ll only know if he opens it already.

“Go ahead,” Hyunsik pats his thigh.

He pulls off the lid and it definitely isn’t a bracelet at all. It’s a baby pink vibrator with a flared end and a matching remote control – it’s slightly unexpected, although it makes more sense when he starts to think about it. Being in any state of undress is risky at work, or being together at all. This way, they don’t even have to be in the same room to fool around. Good idea yet again, Hyunsik.

“If you prepare in the morning, we can try playing with this,” he says, and that’s no problem. Ilhoon enjoys a quick shower to wake himself up anyway. “Well, we can use it here too, but it’s not like we have to be discreet.”

“Monday,” Ilhoon’s eager to test it out. “Let’s try it then.”

Guess that they’ll be having some fun this coming week. Not that life has ever been particularly dull since Hyunsik entered Ilhoon’s life, but making things a bit more interesting during the day is always welcomed. Sitting in an office and actually working? Boring, mind-numbing, mundane. Sitting in an office and working with a vibrator up his ass? Now that’s a whole different story.

Hyunsik’s getting daring and, so long as he’s taking the blame, that’s more than okay.

 

 

 

 

Ilhoon’s got his ordinary underwear on so that he doesn’t potentially ruin his new ones – he doesn’t fancy staining silk. He had made sure to be thorough during his morning shower, so Hyunsik’s responsible for bringing the necessities to work and calling Ilhoon in. He greets Bomi as he usually does when he arrives, then he waits in his own office for some kind of instruction. Nobody else has left him any tasks so all he’s got is this on his mind.

He repeatedly swivels left and right in his chair, and for a moment he considers heading over to Hyunsik without being told to first. He could be busy though, so he soon forgets the idea.

Doesn’t matter anyway – the phone rings and it’s him. Ilhoon’s skittish as he wanders over to his office and doesn’t bother knocking before entering. The look on Hyunsik’s face when he steps inside has him on edge, but he gives him a tight-lipped smile. He’s looking forward to it just as much as he’s feeling nervous.

“Ready?” Hyunsik asks once he’s shut the door behind him.

He nods. He walks over to the desk and around it, stopping in front of Hyunsik. He unbuttons his pants but Hyunsik’s the one who pulls the zipper down, drags his pants to his thighs. Ilhoon can’t help but flush.

“I don’t want to get the ones you bought dirty—”

“It’s okay, I know,” Hyunsik reaches for his hand and cups it between both of his. “Good thinking.”

Ilhoon turns towards the desk and bends over to make things easy for them both. He tries to be patient when Hyunsik tugs down his briefs and smooths his hands across his ass in his usual fashion, gives him a firm squeeze or two. He shouldn’t really be wasting time like this though – not when the entire purpose of this is to reduce the risk of getting caught, but perhaps Ilhoon’s just overthinking it. Unlike him, everybody tends to have the manners to knock before barging in here. It’s fine.

Hyunsik pulls open the top drawer of his desk and lifts out a certain familiar box, then a bottle of lube. It doesn’t hurt to be extra prepared, literally. He removes the lid and takes out the vibrator, the lube in his other hand and he applies some to the tip. He spreads it downwards with his fingers until it’s adequately coated, and then he parts Ilhoon’s ass.

“Relax for me,” Hyunsik says, and he smiles when Ilhoon looks back at him. He’s trying his best. “I know that you’ve never used one before, but it’s much smaller than what you’re used to.”

A compliment to himself and some words of comfort to Ilhoon – typical Hyunsik. Ilhoon exhales when he feels the tip nudge against him, continues until all of the breath he’s been holding in is out and keeps his cool when Hyunsik eases in the vibrator to the first notch. It’s thinner towards the end so that’s the most difficult part of this process out of the way – pretty simple, but this is most likely nothing compared to when they switch it on. Hyunsik pushes the rest inside, and Ilhoon adjusts to the shape that’s so unlike anything else he’s ever had up there. (So Hyunsik’s dick, fingers and tongue. That’s about it.)

Hyunsik’s all about being tidy as well as a gentleman, so he grabs a tissue and wipes off the excess lube to keep Ilhoon’s pants dry. He pulls everything back up again for him, and they’re done with step one.

“How does it feel?” he asks, looking up at Ilhoon. “Alright?”

He leans back against the desk and nods, “Should I go back to my office?”

“Hmm, yeah. Somebody else might need you,” Hyunsik thinks. “But first, let me just see how this works.”

He takes the remote control and presses a button to start the lowest setting, sending gentle waves through Ilhoon and they’re subtle yet stimulating, not enough to make him quiver but he certainly isn’t complaining. He still forces his lips together though – he can never seem to stay quiet. Hyunsik gives him a quick kiss and then he’s back to his office, each step he takes feeling odder than the last when he’s got something lodged in his ass. Not that he’s suddenly pretending that he’s never taken a dick in before, but this is a totally different sensation.

Sitting down pushes it in deeper, clenching makes his heart all weak. He figures that he shouldn’t try to come until he’s with Hyunsik again because he’d surely like to witness it, so he keeps himself as relaxed as he can possibly manage. He lies back a bit, shifts his hips forwards so that his chair no longer presses on the end of the vibrator as hard. If he can adjust to this, then he’ll be good until Hyunsik calls him in again.

Getting startled by a knock at the door has his ass tense – regrettably, but he somehow holds himself together when he answers.

“Come in,” he says, internally praying that it isn’t Minhyuk of all people.

He’s in luck. It’s Eunkwang, and he’s looking rather peppy even though it’s still early in the morning, but he always kind of does no matter what mood he’s actually in. Sometimes he’s just delirious from lack of sleep, but for the most part he really is that cheery.

“Hi, Ilhoon,” he grins as he places a file on his desk. “Um—I accidentally dropped this so all of the documents are out of order now. I have to help Minhyuk with a client meeting shortly, so could you sort it out for us?”

Ilhoon nods at him, “Yeah, I can do that.”

“How are you, by the way?” he asks, although this seriously isn’t the time but what does he know.

“I’m—I’m fine,” Ilhoon grits his teeth together. He’s been reasonably stable just sitting here, but having a conversation is definitely something else.

Eunkwang tilts his head and he’s got a slight frown on his face, “Hm? Are you okay?”

“Yes, _perfectly_ ,” Ilhoon forces a smile with the hope that Eunkwang will hurry up and get out. This, he repeats, is absolutely not the fucking time for idle chit-chat.

“Oh. Well, if something’s up, you can always come and talk to me!” Eunkwang insists, and Ilhoon _already knows_. He tells him this constantly. “I’ll be on my way now. See you later!”

He doesn’t even shut the door. Ilhoon contemplates getting up and closing it himself for a good few minutes, but somehow comes to the conclusion that it isn’t worth the effort and that staying put is way easier. He’ll move when Hyunsik needs him, simple as that. He drags the file over and pulls out the contents that Eunkwang had messily shoved back in. Luckily, the documents are at least stapled or clipped together so this shouldn’t take too long.

He orders them all by date across his desk, oldest first. There’s a loose sheet stuck between pages of a report, a letter written in November so he finds its place within everything else. Finally, he creates a neat pile, edges aligned, and slides it back into the file. Job done – that wasn’t difficult at all. He leaves it at the end of his desk for Eunkwang to collect later, and he doesn’t even notice when—

“Ilhoon,” Hyunsik steps inside. “I have something for you to do, but I thought that I’d come and help you over.”

How sweet of him, although his big, soft heart is probably getting the best of him and he’s trying to make things easy for Ilhoon.

“Are you going to carry me or what?” he asks, and he didn’t quite intend to be so harsh about it. Finding a middle ground is a struggle.

“That would be a bit much, don’t you think?” Hyunsik smiles, coming closer. He holds out his arm. “Here, I’ll walk you.”

Standing up takes a whole lot out of Ilhoon and he’s got that fragile feeling in his legs as he clings to Hyunsik. He can do this though, one step at a time. He’s just lucky that Hyunsik’s office is the closest to his.

He isn’t too thrilled when he notices yet more files stacked up on top of Hyunsik’s desk, but he goes ahead and takes a seat. Hyunsik sits opposite him before giving him any kind of instruction.

“I’m going to archive these, so just go through them and check that everything’s intact,” he says and that would be fairly simple on its own. “You know what to do.”

So, blankly stare at Hyunsik’s hands when he reaches into his drawer for the remote control? Sounds about right.

“Of course, that is simply the excuse that we’ll make if somebody should walk in, since you were probably the one who organised all of those files and I’m pretty certain that they’re fine,” he runs his thumb over the buttons, but doesn’t press on anything yet. “We have something to finish here.”

“Go on then,” Ilhoon’s feeling rather comfortable now that he’s sitting down again – he could be ready.

“You’re straightforward today,” Hyunsik quietly laughs to himself. “No need to be impatient.”

He switches up the setting, increasing the intensity with one touch. It sends a shiver right through Ilhoon. It’s a warm sensation though, makes him throb, his legs all faint and they start to shudder. His breath quickens as he grabs onto the armrests and clenches, only letting go again whenever he’s afraid of ending things too early. This is a show for Hyunsik, as well as a good time for himself.

“On second thought, this feels kind of strange,” Hyunsik leans forwards, his chin on his palm. “You being there rather than over here, I mean. Surely nobody will need either of us, right?”

“Well—there’s a meeting right now,” Ilhoon supposes, so they should be alone for a while.

That’s enough encouragement for Hyunsik. He walks around the desk and wraps an arm around Ilhoon to help him up, keeping him close all the way. He pulls Ilhoon onto his lap at the same time as he sits back down, and he turns him to make it easier to kiss him.

Ilhoon absolutely gets what he was saying – this is so much better, _nicer_ , even if they’re already sacrificing their flimsy attempt at playing it safe. Ilhoon can rest his arms over Hyunsik’s shoulders, and Hyunsik can give him the raw attention he constantly craves from him. They’re still fully clothed, it’s just that Ilhoon can quickly hop off if necessary. He probably won’t need to. All he’s focusing on is kissing Hyunsik back and swaying his hips against his lap.

“Cute,” Hyunsik tugs on Ilhoon’s bottom lip, and then he starts to shake his own thighs to make things just that bit harder. It has Ilhoon force himself still to stay in place, hold on tight as he lets Hyunsik do as he pleases. “I’ll hurry this up for you.”

A single button press is all it takes to make Ilhoon gasp out loud despite his efforts to remain as silent as possible (which wasn’t exactly quiet by the usual definition, but Ilhoon tends to have standards of his own). He trembles against Hyunsik’s chest, barely registers his hand unfastening his pants and when he realises what he’s trying to do he can’t help but _giggle_ , as out of place as that is right now. Hyunsik’s got tissues and he’s being his usual neat self, even at a time like this. He’s got Ilhoon covered – much appreciated.

Ilhoon stays tensed around the vibrator and lets it do its job, even if it means whining into the crook of Hyunsik’s neck and his entire body is quivering in his arms. It’s odd when he’s so often telling himself to relax and now he’s got to do the exact opposite. And then he feels it – that tingling sensation, the verge of pain and sheer pleasure, incomparable to anything else. Just a tiny bit more, with all of the strength he has, just a little longer—

He jolts against Hyunsik’s chest, his breathing so erratic, and all he wants is to be held just like this. A surge of euphoria rushes through him, another, and another, every part of him to the tips of his fingers weak to the point that he can hardly remember where he is for a second. He’d completely forget if Hyunsik’s touch wasn’t this soothing. He’s still got his arms wrapped around him, one hand running along his back, his way of trying to comfort him whenever he’s got to come to his senses again. He’s got the remote control in his other hand and he finally presses the power button.

Ilhoon lets out a small laugh. Perhaps it’s how he’s only just noticing the horribly wet feeling in his pants, or how this whole situation is absolutely absurd now that he can think properly. Maybe it’s because Hyunsik’s the kind of guy with bold ideas on his mind and the sweetest person Ilhoon’s ever met all-in-one. Tired out, he rests his head against Hyunsik’s.

He doesn’t budge when Hyunsik deals with the mess, although it isn’t quite one. He tosses the tissues into the waste basket by the desk before drying off whatever leaked through. If aftercare could be considered an art, Hyunsik’s got it down. He’s still got to pull this thing out, but sparing a moment to just sit here like this is the calm Ilhoon needs right now. He closes his eyes as Hyunsik brushes his fingers along the side of his face, kisses him nice and slow. He’s got a hold on his waist and his other hand lowers to his thigh, firm as it slides towards his hip and right past it. He kisses Ilhoon a bit harder but he doesn’t mind it.

And like all good things in life, this too can’t last—

“Hey, Hyunsik, could you—”

Ilhoon can’t really tell what’s worse – the look on Minhyuk’s face or Hyunsik’s hand still on his ass. He just knows that they’re fucked.

Minhyuk’s standing in the doorway and ‘dumbfounded’ doesn’t even cut it, but he wouldn’t be this stunned if he’d just had the decency to knock. It’s his own fault. Hyunsik finally remembers to let go, and Ilhoon’s sure that it’s now too late to actually bother getting off of him. All he feels is dread.

And Hyunsik’s most likely better off not opening his mouth at all when he decides to say, “Ilhoon fell.”

“What—on your _lips_?” Minhyuk probably doesn’t know whether he should laugh or cry, but he goes for the former.

“Sure,” Hyunsik smiles at him, and he could be a bit too overconfident here.

“You can stop pretending,” Minhyuk presses his fingers to his temple. “Look, I’ve known about you two for a while now. No, it wasn’t Eunkwang, but plain old intuition. He didn’t have to say anything anyway when he panicked every time I brought it up,” he laughs again, for longer this time like he finds this hilarious. It could be if Ilhoon wasn’t so unnerved. “I just thought that it would be funny to continue listening to you lie, but you couldn’t be more obvious. Especially you, Hyunsik.”

Well, he does have a point, even if Ilhoon had doubted his own suspicions before he knew for sure. Hyunsik is subtle about a whole lot of things, but Ilhoon probably isn’t one of them.

“Now, I know what I’ve said about workplace romances, but you do make quite the couple,” Minhyuk says and Ilhoon assumes that’s supposed to be a compliment. “Just please stop using the office for the wrong reasons. By that, I very much mean inappropriate antics.”

“So—”

“I mean keep it in your pants, Hyunsik,” he rolls his eyes. “We’re here to do our jobs, and I’m sure you have plenty of opportunities at home—”

“Minhyuk, what’s keeping you?” that’s Eunkwang’s voice out in the hallway. Here we go. “Is Hyunsik— _oh_.”

He’s got a smile on his face but his eyes are sensing danger. They dart back and forth between the desk and Minhyuk.

“Uh— _Ilhoon_ ,” Eunkwang looks straight at him, his teeth clenched. “Did you fall? On Hyunsik?”

“He knows,” Hyunsik tells him before he tries anything else.

“Yes, and we’ve already established that Ilhoon, in fact, did not fall in any way,” Minhyuk adds.

Eunkwang suddenly grins, “Except in love.”

“Eunkwang, _please_ ,” Minhyuk scoffs, and he places a hand on his hip. “Anyway, I’m not going to do anything, never was, but each time I catch you that’s a round of drinks. You can start with tonight, or do you happen to have other plans?”

“Not until much later,” Hyunsik replies.

“See you then.”

Well that went so much better than expected, although still two hundred percent embarrassing and Ilhoon’s certain that he’s never going to live that down. He supposes he’s incredibly lucky that Minhyuk’s this easygoing for a boss and, when he thinks about it, doesn’t actually care that much when he could’ve gotten rid of him the second that he knew. All he needs to do is get through the rest of the day (and never remember that this happened). Simple, right?

 

 

 

 

“So,” Bomi leans across the table, glass in one hand and she swirls her drink with her curly straws. They’re in the same booth as last time, although much more snug than then with Changsub actually here right now. Oddly, something about this feels kind of pleasant though – being here together, being open at last. Hyunsik’s arm is around Ilhoon like it should be, and Bomi smirks, “tell me what happened.”

Minhyuk turns to them, “Shall I, or would you like to?”

“We were just having a moment, and you interrupted it,” Hyunsik shrugs, leaving out the finer details.

“That’s one way to put it,” Minhyuk nods, then looking back over at Bomi. “And were you implying that you also knew about them?”

“Well—” she stifles a laugh. “Ilhoon and I are friends, you know.”

“I believe the question should be who _didn’t_ know,” Chorong adds, and perhaps they really had been that obvious. She barely sees them together at the office, or even alone, and yet.

“I didn’t,” Changsub says, although that doesn’t mean too much to Ilhoon when he’s only ever around for a few minutes a day, but he appreciates that he tried.

He takes a long sip of his drink – with a touch of alcohol tonight because God knows that he needs it – and he lets it hit the back of his throat. It’s enough to keep him in an upbeat mood, but subtle so that it’s rather soothing. It’s warm, just like Hyunsik as he leans into him, and this really isn’t too bad of a night.

“Don’t you think that we should make a toast, Minhyuk-ah?” Eunkwang nudges him, drink already in hand. “To love.”

“What a good idea,” Minhyuk actually agrees. He raises his glass, and luckily he doesn’t stand up as well or that would welcome far too much attention for Ilhoon’s liking. It’s just a little something between them. “To our resident lovebirds, may you last forever,” he grins at them both. “And keep it in the bedroom.”

So that’s that. Ilhoon’s got Hyunsik and that’s hard enough to believe on its own, then he’s apparently found a place for himself when all that he’d told himself at the very beginning was to avoid holding his breath on this. (Not to mention that he’s finally no longer a virgin, but that goes without saying.) Well, when it rains, it pours, but with one good thing came another and he hasn’t got a single complaint about it. A Jung Ilhoon with more than two friends and something worthwhile to do with himself? He’ll take it. Life is sweeter than he had ever imagined it would be, and Hyunsik’s right by his side.

He supposes that being an adult may not be so bad after all.


	4. E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which 1) hyunsik takes ilhoon on their first vacation together, 2) ilhoon ends up in the swimming pool despite his initial reluctance, and 3) the night ends how it always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e for extra, e for epilogue, e for ending. this is what i wanted to write to make this fic a bit more complete, and because i’d had this idea from the beginning but it would only really fit in after everything else had happened. i guess you could consider this a very late valentine’s gift? (sorry that this took longer than i had intended but my motivation has been nowhere to be found lately, not to mention that comeback period throws me way off. ~~actually, i just take forever to write porn but i had to stay true to this fic until the very end.~~ ) the nsfw scene kind of focuses on fingers so take that as you will. enjoy!

Most places probably wouldn’t allow two out of six employees to disappear for an entire week, but most people don’t work for the likes of Lee Minhyuk. It’s summer now, the perfect time for a vacation, and Hyunsik’s rented a luxurious villa on Jeju Island just for the two of them. There’s an outdoor pool, a bathtub with jets and underwater lights, and of course a choice of beds although they only need one. The photos he had shown Ilhoon the day that he revealed his surprise were enough to get him the most excited he thinks he’s ever been, and it still hasn’t even sunken in now that they’re getting driven from the airport to their home for the week.

Truthfully, this is the first real vacation Ilhoon’s had since he was a kid and it’s nothing like being dragged around a packed amusement park by his parents. It’s all about relaxing – no work.

Too obviously, Hyunsik’s the one to haul their suitcases out of the car once they’ve arrived. Ilhoon’s most likely overpacked and couldn’t even lift his when Hyunsik came to pick him up back at home. Luckily for him, Hyunsik doesn’t break a sweat over such trivial matters. He tips the driver a liberal amount and they’re left to their own devices.

It’s a rather private residence obscured by foliage – neatly trimmed hedges and thin trees – within a gated community. The windows are large as Hyunsik likes them, but there isn’t much of a potential audience either which is pretty perfect. The place is serviced during the day to keep it tidy, the pool clean and the plants watered, and nighttime will be only them. Just as it should be.

Hyunsik hands the key to Ilhoon since he’s got their luggage to deal with. He unlocks the front door and opens it up, lets them in and the first thing he sees is the sixty-inch television in the living room, followed by the cream leather couch and glass coffee table. Minimalistic yet classy, even if everything probably costs a fortune. It’s definitely to Hyunsik’s taste, no doubt about that. The kitchen’s almost fully visible from here – it’s an open space – as well as the pool in the distance. Knowing that they’re going to have to leave isn’t something Ilhoon wants to remember when he’s already in love.

He helps Hyunsik with what strength he actually has to get the suitcases up the stairs. He could call it a joint effort, but he knows it’s still mostly Hyunsik’s doing. They reach the master bedroom and lift them onto the provided luggage racks, then take a moment to admire the place. Crisp, white sheets cover the generously-sized bed, and there’s the stunning view of the sky, surrounding greenery, the ocean in the distance.

They stare out in silence until Hyunsik wraps his arms around Ilhoon and rests his chin on his shoulder, naturally, “You can scream as loud as you like here.”

“I don’t _scream_ ,” he kindly clarifies.

Hyunsik presses a kiss to the top of his ear, “Liar.”

He knows it too. He doesn’t protest when Hyunsik moves onto his lips and locks him into a firm embrace, closer than close, their chests against each other. Hyunsik pulls apart just as it’s getting heated.

“I’m going for a swim,” he decides. “Want to join me?”

“Mmm,” Ilhoon pauses to consider it. “I think I’ll unpack first.”

“Sure,” Hyunsik goes to unzip his own suitcase. He finds his swimming trunks right away, up in the top compartment. “Come downstairs afterwards, alright?”

Agreed. Ilhoon’s just never been much of a swimmer, so all he intends to do is sit at the side and watch. Why get in the water when he could admire Hyunsik’s well-toned physique, broad shoulders and those sturdy arms from a short distance instead? Ilhoon supposes he could cling to them, but he can do that in the bathtub later without looking like a wet dog.

He catches a quick glimpse of Hyunsik once he’s gotten changed – the waistband of his shorts riding low on his hips and it makes Ilhoon swallow down before he’s left alone.

Right. He told him that he’d unpack.

Well, he supposes that he didn’t say _completely_ , so maybe as much as he can be bothered with for now and then he’ll head back down again. (To observe Hyunsik’s technique. It’s for research.) He pulls out his bagged up underwear and empties it all out into a small drawer, pushing the pile to the left afterwards to make room for his socks. He finds them in another bag and pours them into the empty space.

Spotting his summer clothing encourages him to change out of his sweatpants and hoodie rather than transfer them to the drawers and closet. He tugs on a pair of baby blue swim shorts and a t-shirt, and leaves everything else as it is. He takes his shoes out from where he remembers he’d left them – along the inner edge of the suitcase – and slides on his flip-flops. The rest he’ll bring down and place on the shoe rack in the entrance.

Once he’s reached the bottom of the stairs, he takes a glance towards the back of the house where he can see the pool behind the window. Hyunsik’s facing the other way, and Ilhoon hurriedly sets down his shoes so he can surprise him.

The door’s already open so he simply steps out without making a single sound and tiptoes around to one of the chairs under the shade of a parasol. He sits back, lifts one leg over the other and gets comfortable. Perfect view.

“You’re quiet, aren’t you?” Hyunsik asks the second he’s turned to spot Ilhoon. “Finished already?”

“I got bored,” he shrugs at him.

“You won’t be bored if you join me,” Hyunsik grins (brighter than the sun and, to be clear, it is very much shining at the moment – no mistaking that). He rests his arms on the edge of the pool.

“You don’t want to show off to me, hyung?” Ilhoon purses his lips into a coy kind of smile, hoping to work his magic on Hyunsik.

“Then at least come and sit over here,” he pats the surface in front of him. “You’re so far away.”

Fair enough. Ilhoon supposes that he’ll have a lovely view of Hyunsik either way, so he does as suggested. He leaves his flip-flops on the ground as he dangles his feet into the water, feels the gentle waves between his toes, cool in comparison to this blazing summer heat. He sways his legs back and forth and it’s refreshing to say the least. Hyunsik looks up at him and he smiles.

“What is it that you’re wanting to see? Hm?” he asks. “Hyung doing laps?”

“Whatever you feel like doing,” Ilhoon replies, because anything is fine with him as long as it’s Hyunsik.

“Yeah?” he places his hands on Ilhoon’s knees and leans up. “Well, this is what I’m feeling right now.”

He shifts his hands to the edge of the pool and Ilhoon’s find themselves reaching for Hyunsik’s shoulders, staying there when he cranes his neck and Hyunsik kisses him. He shuts his eyes, allows them to momentarily escape from the unrelenting sun as he tastes the chlorine on Hyunsik’s lips and the inside of his mouth. Truth be told, he doesn’t quite hate it.

And really, he should have fully expected it when Hyunsik’s arms wrap around him and he’s being pulled into the water without much warning whatsoever. He lands against Hyunsik’s bare chest, legs at his waist as he holds onto him and the two of them sink under, his ears and nose filling up before Hyunsik lifts him up and back out into the air again. He lets go of one hand to push the hair from his eyes, stop it from dripping more water down his face.

He whines at the sight of Hyunsik’s self-satisfied smirk, “That was _so_ uncalled for.”

“Was it?” Hyunsik closes in and their noses brush before he kisses Ilhoon again, harder this time and being soaking wet right now actually isn’t so bad.

They take their time just floating around the pool with Ilhoon clinging to Hyunsik’s back as he does all of the swimming (but of course). He tells Ilhoon to loosen his legs from his waist before dipping under the surface, only emerging again when he raises Ilhoon up onto his shoulders in a sudden upwards thrust, disrupting the water’s calm. His hands are firm on Ilhoon’s thighs, keeping him from falling as he teeters in an attempt to sit up straight.

Now this truly feels like summer.

 

 

 

 

They go out for dinner at a restaurant Hyunsik’s drifter of a brother had recommended to him after his recent travels – it’s by the beach with an ocean view so close that, other than the music quietly playing and the chatter of other customers, they can hear the waves rolling in the distance. It’s dream-like in a way, surreal like a scene from a film, the unusual tranquility of the place compared to the bustle of the city that they’re so used to.

And the sun sets so much later now that it’s well into summer and it’s still rather bright out when they take a walk along the seaside. It feels as if they have all of the time in the world to themselves.

Hyunsik runs a bath once they return to the house – even if they’re on vacation, parts of their daily routine never seem to change. Against the backdrop of the sky blushing pink as the day slowly progresses into night, Hyunsik holds Ilhoon close to his chest while mindlessly humming by his ear. It’s a sound of comfort, something that has Ilhoon think that he’s safe like this in Hyunsik’s arms, as he is every single time. He shuts his eyes.

“We should go somewhere for Christmas,” Hyunsik muses. “Paris, maybe. Would you like that?”

“Mm,” Ilhoon nods to himself. “That would be amazing.”

“And tomorrow,” Hyunsik continues. “How about I take you shopping? You’ve been wanting some new shoes, haven’t you?”

Of course Ilhoon wouldn’t pass on the offer. Not a chance. His life may not be the most perfect to everybody, but it sure is to him when he wouldn’t have dared to imagine living like this only one year ago. Joke’s on his parents who somehow believed his lie that he funded this trip himself and that he’s out here with a ‘friend’.

Well, he is. His boyfriend. Luckily for them, he skimmed on the details because he still doesn’t quite fancy getting into that mess just yet. (They should really be thankful, he thinks, that there’s somebody on the planet who likes him this much and is actually, _bizarrely_ a rather successful and well-adjusted adult. Yeah, who would’ve thought? Not them nor Ilhoon.)

As the bath water drains out, Ilhoon slips on a recent gift – a sheer white robe, light and floaty and leaves little to the imagination. For Hyunsik’s eyes only. Ilhoon follows him to the master bedroom, now dimly lit to set the mood, and climbs onto the bed to join him.

“You look like an actual angel,” he says, already lying back against the pillows.

Ilhoon quietly laughs, “Do I?”

“Absolutely,” Hyunsik takes him into his arms, and he caresses the skin of his cheek with his fingertips. “You look beautiful.”

And Hyunsik doesn’t look too bad himself with his tousled, slightly damp hair and that bit of his chest exposed where his robe couldn’t cover up. His eyes seem sleepy already yet his hands are restless as they wander along Ilhoon’s waist and hips, and he kisses him in the silence. Just slowly, no need to rush, with a hint of tongue sneaking in there. Hyunsik slides his thumb between their bottom lips and presses it to Ilhoon’s, drags it to the corner and Ilhoon smiles without Hyunsik needing to make him.

“You have the prettiest smile,” Hyunsik doesn’t look away once.

“Hyung, I don’t think you of all people should be saying that,” Ilhoon laughs again.

“Then you have the prettiest lips,” Hyunsik grins at him. “Can you disagree with that?”

Maybe, but Ilhoon will take the compliment with a smirk rather than any resistance this time. When Hyunsik’s fingers creep up his chin again, he welcomes them past his teeth and into his mouth. He’ll kindly remind Hyunsik just what these lips can do.

Eyes fixed on his, Ilhoon holds onto Hyunsik’s wrist as his lips close around his fingers, and he firmly sucks as they glide in and out against his tongue. He feels the ridges in Hyunsik’s skin, the deepest ones at his joints and the tiny ones all over, and the cuticles of his nails when he twists his hand around. His fingertips lightly graze the roof of Ilhoon’s mouth and he parts his lips a little to allow his tongue room to circle them – Hyunsik watches intently, full attention on him.

“Angel,” he mutters, and Ilhoon’s teeth press down on his skin as he tries to smile.

His own spit coats his lips when Hyunsik draws his fingers away and he bursts the bubble between them as he opens his mouth wider to take a breath. There’s a delayed realisation that Hyunsik’s hand is heading lower and lower and it slips under the barely there fabric of Ilhoon’s robe, between his thighs and up towards his ass. Still slick, Hyunsik’s fingertips rub against him as he stares on, right at his face, for a reaction.

“Hoonie,” he calls out. “Are you tired?”

“Just a bit,” Ilhoon replies, hips sinking into the mattress as Hyunsik’s touch refuses to waver, and he asks, “are you?”

Hyunsik shakes his head and he leans in to leave a kiss on his cheek, “Just lie back. You don’t have to do a thing.”

He may not have fully unpacked yet, but he’s prepared enough for this. He reaches for the bottle of lube he had left on the bedside table earlier as the bath water was running, flips open the lid and squeezes it out onto his middle and index fingers as he rotates them, trying to get an even coverage. And then they sneak down again, past Ilhoon’s robe and the cool gel skims his inner thigh before they reach their intended destination. They slide inside with ease as Ilhoon slowly exhales in time with Hyunsik’s steady hand, stopping once he’s in to the knuckles.

Ilhoon doesn’t mean to tense when Hyunsik curls his fingers, nor when he drags his lips along his neck and follows his jawline through prolonged kisses. He didn’t exactly want to whine just yet either, but when Hyunsik starts to work his fingers halfway out and back in again, repeatedly until he gets Ilhoon right where he wants him, he can’t help it. He feels a hot flush run through him, his heart begin to hurry – and all he sees is Hyunsik’s face until he kisses him on the mouth and behind his eyelids are blurred flares of colour when he shuts them tight.

Holding onto Hyunsik’s shoulders, he pulls him as close as he can, pushes his thigh between his, brings him deeper yet into this kiss because he’s never wanted anything in the world more – only him, nothing else matters. He feels his tongue flick against the roof of his mouth, his grip on his waist tighten, his other fingers stretching his ass as he fits in another in preparation for the next step. It sends a groan from Ilhoon’s throat straight into Hyunsik’s, and he knows from the curve of his lips on his that he’s smiling right now.

He’s slow to remove his fingers, carefully rotates them as he eases them out and Ilhoon feels himself constrict the second they’re gone. He sits up when Hyunsik tugs at the knot keeping his robe together to pull it apart, helps him to get it off completely so that it won’t be ruined by the end of the night. He sets it aside and tends to his own, Ilhoon’s eyes fixated on him as he exposes his chest, his shoulders and everything down below. He’s hard – of course he is – and readying himself before Ilhoon even knows it.

Then inhale, and hold it until Hyunsik’s all the way inside. Fingers make for a decent enough substitute, sure, but they could never match up to this. He’s in further than they could reach, the friction in there when his hips pull back and drive into him totally incomparable when it makes his heart momentarily falter without Hyunsik really needing to try. He brings Ilhoon’s thighs up towards his chest, and thank God he’s got a bit more flexibility than a plank of wood now. He’s probably wide-eyed as he watches Hyunsik take hold of his ankles and lift them over his shoulders.

Admittedly, it’s slightly odd, having his legs in the air like this but odder yet that it’s more comfortable than it would seem. It allows Hyunsik in real deep, his hips slamming into Ilhoon’s ass with the clear sound of skin meeting skin echoing off of the walls. Ilhoon grits his teeth before Hyunsik stretches his neck to kiss him hard, a lack of control between the two of them making for a messy exchange – luckily they don’t mind, even if it means spit rolling down Ilhoon’s chin when they pull apart for a breather.

Hyunsik sets his feet back down onto the mattress again. It’s true, Ilhoon wouldn’t call their positions the most varied, but that doesn’t come as a mystery when Hyunsik has a need-like penchant for witnessing every little reaction he has at times like this. Hyunsik’s got a smile on his face when he takes his hands, slots his fingers between his and holds onto them, kisses the back of one and mumbles into it that he loves him, he really does.

Ilhoon knows that.

And holding hands, as sweet as it is, makes him so vulnerable – takes away his innate habit of hiding, allows Hyunsik to catch every flutter of his eyelids, the trembling of his lips as he thrusts into him. He whimpers far too loudly for his own good when Hyunsik’s got the end in sight and he picks up the pace to the point that Ilhoon can practically feel the heat radiating off of him, the sweat lining his skin sticking to his own whenever they meet. Ilhoon knows he’s close as he whines into unrestrained kisses and Hyunsik’s got his hands held down firm against the pillows, using up his remaining strength to finish this.

And when it hits, it fucking hits, has Ilhoon let out the most obscene cry as he reels in positively toe-curling pleasure. Hyunsik’s dick throbs inside of him as he comes hard and fast, and all it does is make Ilhoon shudder in his arms when he wraps them around him and holds him like he needs him to.

He wishes he could quieten his staggered breathing but he buries his face into Hyunsik’s shoulder instead, nuzzles his nose against his warm skin, finds all of the comfort he needs right here. Hyunsik’s hands along his back keep him close and even if they could melt like this, Ilhoon would hate for him to let go so soon. And in this moment of quiet as they regain themselves, every second seems like a minute and every minute feels like forever.

Forever’s a long time, but with Hyunsik in it and Ilhoon’s endless greed, it almost isn’t enough. Still, he’ll take it without hesitation. There isn’t much more that he could want in life, nobody else he loves the same way as he does Hyunsik. They say that heaven’s up in the sky, but ‘they’ haven’t quite had the privilege of lying in his arms like this, just being his. And even if it does exist, Ilhoon’s convinced that this has got to be the closest thing to it.

On some nights it seems as if this couldn’t possibly be reality, that he’ll wake up and it’ll all be gone. But then morning comes and Hyunsik’s face is the first thing he sees as well as the last, again and again, and in his head he counts his lucky stars that this is determined to last.

**Author's Note:**

> and that marks the official end of my longest fic so far. as a finishing note, i’d like to say a big thank you to all of you who read my writing and support me in any way. i’ll be honest and admit that i come to envy writers of other fandoms when i happen to lurk around, but i know that the love i receive isn’t any less. i absolutely cherish this ship, i adore this group, and i’m happy that i can at least be one person trying to write for them. thank you so much for making me feel like it’s worth it, because as much as i do it for my own enjoyment, i love sharing with you guys while having the hope that you too will like what i’ve done. ♡ you know, at first i worried that nobody would want to read such long fics (for btob, anyway) but i was wrong. i hope that i can continue on like this even if i get busier this year. again, thank you, thank you, thank you! i have a lot to work on so i hope to be back again soon. :-)
> 
> ~~and if anyone was wondering, i did deliberately end the fic with ‘last’.~~


End file.
